


Say When

by welldoer



Series: Say When [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Natasha Knows Everything, Palladium Poisoning, Protective Steve, Steve Feels, Steve Is Also Done With Tony's Bullshit, Tony Feels, Tony Is Dying After All, Tony Is Not Helping, Undercover Missions, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welldoer/pseuds/welldoer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《钢铁侠2》AU，卧底AU<br/>可以作为独立篇章阅读。<br/>Say When系列的第一部。《钢铁侠2》的另一个版本。如果Steve被提前解冻，代替Natasha去帮助钯中毒的Tony会怎么样呢？如果他直到复仇者第一次集结才告诉Tony他的真实身份，会怎么样呢？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 初见

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Say When](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761325) by [ann2who](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann2who/pseuds/ann2who). 
  * Inspired by [Say When (Fanvideo)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292167) by [ann2who](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann2who/pseuds/ann2who). 



> 已完结，可以作为独立篇章阅读。  
> 感谢ann2who大大授权。

_我看见你在那儿，却不知你从哪里来_   
_看不到别人的目光_   
_不在意我是否在注意你_   
_然而我想要你_   
_你叫什么名字_   
_我想要知道_   
_你让我慢慢走近，展露你的内心_   
_我们直径朝向目的地，内心充满恐惧_   
_说不定真的能走到_

_你是我一直循环的背景音乐_   
_现在声音越来越响_   
_所有人都起身来迎你_   
_转过身，你却走向我_   
_我快要崩溃了，你还依然平静_   
_只要你说，我就会成为你的人_

_只要你说_

 

* * *

 

Steve

  
Steve第一次亲眼见到Tony的时候，他打破了天花板，穿着钢铁侠的战甲从天而降，周围烟花四起，比国庆节和圣诞加在一起还要更热闹。Steve从没见过这么奢侈豪华的场景。  
  
但是Steve第一次听说Stark……差不多是在半年以前。从那时开始，他系统地学习了关于Tony Stark的所有知识，现在他已经可以说是个初级的Tony Stark专家了。  
  
他看了好多份神盾局对Stark的心理评估，上面提到Stark傲慢、自恋、总是喜欢上一个人但是又会马上把对方甩了，虽然近期这一点似乎有所收敛，但是足以概括他的成年生涯。他也知道Stark的自毁行为，他的冲动让他的私人助理——或者是女朋友，Steve不能确定——几乎丧命。  
  
关于Stark的诸多小细节，他都像背单词一样牢牢记住了：Stark喜欢的咖啡（热滚滚的浓黑咖啡）、他喜欢的食物（昂贵的外国美食，只要他不需要亲自下厨，或者油腻腻的快餐，只要不需要等太久）。Stark最喜欢的车（大多数是奥迪或者一些老款式）他能倒背如流、他最喜欢的牌子（Stark私下里喜欢破破的背心和牛仔裤，这一点也不搭）、他最喜欢的香水、假日旅行的目的地、喜欢的电影和商标等等。记这些对于Steve超强的记忆力来说或许有些浪费，但是应该是能用得上的。  
  
还有就是一系列的性格缺陷。这个清单很长，里面包括了“经常性的超过30小时不休息”、“把咖啡当水喝”还有“不接受别人递东西给他”。最后一条甚至被标记是轻微的破坏性行为障碍，所有的这些关于Tony Stark的信息，让Steve不禁好奇这样的人是怎么活到今天的。  
  
当然，虽然Steve花了一些精力，还是从这些资料中发现了一些对于Stark不那么负面的评价。最令他赞叹的是Stark的发明……从他的机器人助手DUM-E——居然还是他17岁时做出来的——到为他的战甲供电的方舟反应堆。Steve第一次从神盾局的文件中读到Stark在阿富汗的遭遇时，他整夜失眠了，而他确信他手上的这份资料肯定不是完全准确的……但这已经够让人惊叹的了。他一个人——实话实说，Stark是个富二代，小时候被宠坏了，很可能这辈子没有努力争取过什么——这样一个人被绑架时，受尽了折磨也没有轻易放弃。他一个人救了自己，不让自己被人利用。这……好吧……这差不多足以抵过他档案中那些负面的东西了。  
  
差不多。  
  
Steve看着身着钢铁侠服装的女孩子们在Stark身边搔首弄姿，大幅扭动屁股。而Stark本人，现在穿着干净的礼服，正笑得开怀，显然很享受眼前的场景，以及时不时从人群中爆发的“和我结婚Tony”、“今晚带我回去Tony”还有“我爱你Tony”。  
  
Steve在这个新世界已经见到了太多不可思议的事情，而且他可不像神盾的特工们认为的那么容易困惑。但是也有时候，比如像现在，就让他说不出话来。  
  
“说真的，重点不是在我，”Stark嘴上这么说，但是脸都笑歪了，显然他的本意是截然相反的。  
  
在他旁边，Natasha翻了个白眼，但是她嘴角却带了真诚的笑容。她大概发觉了Steve在看她，耸了耸肩，把一缕头发缕到耳后。Steve仍然不习惯看到她戴着金色假发，不过这绝对算不上她在出任务的时候最奇怪的打扮了。不过这也算不上是任务。这是他最后一次观察他的目标。  
  
“别被他骗了，”Natasha冲着他喊到，他们身边的欢呼和口哨声太大了，否则她应该是在他耳边悄声说这话的。“他只是在做别人期望他做的事情。这种演讲是他从小就受到的训练。”  
  
“是啊，我知道，”Steve说，然后想了想又继续说，“你知道，我第一次见到Howard，就是在这样的场合。那是1943年，他正在介绍第一辆会飞的汽车。那时候还不叫Stark Expo，但是其实都差不多。”除了Stark炫耀卖弄的那部分，钢铁侠战甲从他身上一块块脱落什么的。当然，Steve之前可没见过这些。  
  
“关于Howard Stark我怎么跟你说的？”Natasha问到。  
  
Steve叹了口气。这是如何和Tony Stark相处的守则中的其中一条。“不要提到Howard，除非你想搞砸这个任务。”他复述了一遍Natasha当时和他讲的话。但是他其实并不是很明白不能提到Howard的原因。很显然，在Steve被冻在大西洋的那段时间，Howard身上发生了一些变化，Steve也接受了对于Tony，Howard不是个完美的父亲。但是在内心深处，Howard一定还是个好人。他不可能变那么多的。  
  
“有时候遵守这个规则会让事情更简单，”Natasha说，就好像能读他的大脑——她大概经常这么做。“否则你就不得不时常谨言慎行，表现得不自然。Stark虽然不是那么善于观察，但是他当然不笨。如果他看出来你在对他撒谎，哪怕只有那么一小会儿，他就再也不会对你说什么了。”  
  
“我知道，Natasha，”Stave说，他本不想用这么戒备的口气来说的，但是这些实在都是他之前就听过的。他已经准备好了。差不多从他被解冻他就开始为这个任务在做准备了。  
  
Anthony Edward Stark，尽管这么说很诡异，但是他确实是目前而言Steve生命中唯一一个和过去有联系的人，Steve确信他对Tony Stark的了解比任何神盾特工的了解都要多。  
  
Natasha叹了口气。“我只是……”她停下来，咬着嘴唇，思考为了表达清楚她的观点需要泄露多少她的真实想法。“我担心你。”她终于这么说道，她的语气富有感情，这让她不禁带了些微笑。“我们没办法经常联系。而Stark……他是个很复杂的人，Steve。我指的不止是他对公众表现出来的一面。她指了指舞台上，Stark现在正在最后一次向观众鞠躬致意，他停顿了一会儿来享受观众热烈的掌声，然后离开舞台播放一段Howard Stark的旧录像带。当他最后扫视观众的时候，Steve觉得他那棕色的眼睛里好像在闪烁光芒。有那么一秒种他觉得他的眼神似乎是在说再见。然后他就真的走了。  
  
“内心深处，他只是个缺乏安全感的孩子。他缺少真诚的爱，而他试图把这些都隐藏他那些高谈阔论之下。他会尽力从你这里获取信息而不暴露他自己的想法。而这也正是你要做的，Steve。这不简单，何况这是你第一次做这种卧底——”  
  
“Nat，”Steve温和地打断了她。“你这么想我很感激，但是相信我，我可以的。”他用一直胳膊环上她的肩膀。“毕竟名师出高徒嘛，不是吗？”  
  
说真的，让Tony Stark说出自己的秘密会有多难呢？像他这种自我中心的人，怎么会忍住不说自己？  


 

* * *

  
半小时后，Stark Expo的大厅仍然挤满了人。空空的舞台并没有浇灭人们的热情，毕竟这里现在可是全世界的注目焦点。  
  
“我把资料给你带来了。”他们正在奋力穿过人群时Natasha说道。“最后的机会，你还有什么问题吗？”  
  
“资料我已经看过无数遍了。我知道他不是一个浅薄的人。但是我觉得我现在已经足够了解他了。不要担心我了。我能搞定他。”  
  
“我说的不是Stark的资料。”她说，她在她的手机上按了几下，手机“哔”地响了一声。Steve拉开他的夹克，从里面的口袋里套出手机。他低头看向屏幕。  
  
“Scott Rowan?”他看着他手机上自动打开的文档，有些不敢相信地问道。现在他手机上有一张他自己的照片，他都不知道是什么时候照的。大概是伪造的。Steve觉得他可能永远解不开这个谜题了。  
  
“有一份打印出来的放在你家里了。里面有你的新身份证、社保号、保险信息、历史背景、银行账单、现金、还有一些家庭照片。所有的东西我都检查了两遍。没有问题。”  
  
“假名？为什么不早告诉我？”  
  
Natasha微笑着看向他。“因为我知道这会困扰你，所以一直在等合适的时机告诉你。现在Stark任命Potts女士做CEO，要再想改变什么已经晚了。”  
  
“这真是……”Steve皱眉。“……阴险啊。”  
  
“谢谢。”她听起来是真心的感谢。Steve觉得他应该感觉更困扰一些。  
  
“我觉得我应该就以我自己的身份接近他。他又不认识我。没有人认识我。我是‘一张白纸’，难道不是因为这个所以让我去不让你去的吗？”  
  
“这样Stark的AI管家就没办法追踪你的身份了。”  
  
“JARVIS，”Steve想起来了。他很期待见一见JARVIS：这可是世界上第一也是唯一的人工智能。哪怕Fury也不得不承认，目前为止还没有其他差不多能接近JARVIS的AI。  
  
“是的，JARVIS。我们得想办法不让他对你做面部识别。重生计划的照片是公开的。Coulson说科学部门研发出一种干扰器。他们今晚就会去安装。”  
  
“这太冒险了，”Steve说。毕竟他们说的可是Stark。虽然这个亿万富翁在很多方面都粗枝大叶，但是Steve确信他在系统安全方面肯定不会含糊。  
  
“确实冒险，”Natasha说，然后她又露出了一个鬼脸，Steve放下心来。“不会的。Coulson很有办法的。等着瞧吧。”  
  
Steve哼了一声，暂时放下了这个话题。  
  
他们很快走到了门口。一走出展厅，Natasha就摘掉了她的金色假发，塞进她今晚带的粉色小包里。  
  
“那么，为什么首字母是一样的？”他终于问道。这太奇怪了，不可能是巧合。  
  
Natasha叹了口气，用手指疏过她红色的卷发。“这算是一种惯例了，神盾的内部笑话。一开始是Coulson，他去罗马尼亚执行一项卧底任务时用了Phil Collins这个假名。我们觉得用音节相似的名字挺方便的，可以缩短反应时间。”  
  
“可是他还是叫Phil。没有理由我不能叫Steve。”  
  
“因为，”Natasha说，边把车钥匙扔给他，她的视线透过车顶，认真地看着他。“相信我：这样会更简单。这样可以使你保持距离。否则的话，你会不知不觉地开始倾注感情。相信我。亲身经历。”  
  
“你某次卧底用了Natasha这个名字？”  
  
她的表情忽然变得有些疏远。她不安地耸了耸肩。Steve看不透这是不是她的真实情感。“有一次，”她坐上车，过一会才终于说道。  
  
Steve也坐了上去，插进钥匙点火。“然后呢？”  
  
她深红色的嘴唇上闪过一丝微笑，Steve正把车开向高速路的方向。“我太投入了。爱上了他。暴露了身份。背叛了雇主。投入对方的怀抱……可能干掉了一两个政权吧。”  
  
Steve花了半年时间才能分辨出什么时候Natasha是认真的，什么时候是在逗他玩。当然了，也只有她想让他看出来的时候他才能看得出来。现在她显然是故意演得过火了一些，她的嘴角紧绷，努力不笑出来。  
  
“很有趣，”他说，温和的笑了笑。  
  
她靠过来，他们俩的肩膀靠在了一起。“其实是真的，不过这是后来的事了。我用了Natasha Ramón这个假名，任务很顺利。但是——其他人用真名执行任务时很多都失败了，而且失败得很快，Steve。‘保持距离’这条规则是很重要的，你不该忽视。”  
  
他想要问她那个任务到底怎么样了，但是他知道Natasha只按照她自己的想法，在她自己选择的时机透露个人信息。  
  
“我只是……”他说，皱起眉头，作出一副悲伤的样子。几个月前他开始学会用这种被踢小狗的眼神来博取同情。人们总是愿意相信他现在非常悲伤、孤独、痛苦。虽然他有时候确实会有这种感觉，但是大多数时候他忙到没时间想这些。“自从醒来以后，我自己都觉得自己很陌生……我只是觉得，那么长时间不能听到我自己的名字，会觉得不适应。”  
  
“操。（俄语）”Natasha翻了个白眼，让她的红头发垂到她肩膀上 。“好吧。让你用真名。不过你受不了的时候可不要来找我哭。”  
  
Steve点头，努力不显得太高兴。  
  
“但是你还是叫Rowan。”  
  
Steve笑了。“这个我可以忍受。”  
  
有那么一会他们都没说话，只有引擎高速转动的声音，和车外面的风声，然后Natasha问道：“你知道你刚才没骗到我，是吧？”  
  
Steve笑了，看向Natasha的目光里满是喜爱。在所有人里面，他应该会最想她吧。“当然了。”  
  
“另一份资料早就准备好了。你真是毫不出人意料，Rogers。”  
  
Steve哼了一声，更多的觉得好笑而不是被冒犯了。Natasha把他的手攥在她自己的手里，用力握了握。“但是对于Stark来说足够了。你可是我的好学生。”  
  
他无法控制脸上浮现出的自豪的微笑。然后把目光转向后视镜。之前如同钢铁侠胸口的方舟反应堆那么明亮的城市灯光现在已经慢慢隐没在了黑暗之中。“确实是，”他低声答道，不禁开始设想接下来几周的生活会是怎么样的。


	2. 一团乱麻

Tony

  
他憎恶这一切。  
  
整个世界都变得冰冷、沉闷，他憎恶这样。即使在JARVIS做出了最终诊断之后，生活还是要继续，他憎恶这样。即使他已经不是CEO了，还是每天都要开会，每个晚上都有聚会，这一些都让他憎恶。  
  
他觉得自己陷入了无止境的烦闷之中，每一次失败的测试都在提醒他为什么如此憎恶这种感觉。幸运的是，Pepper已经对他古怪行为习以为常，虽然她时常找他谈心，但是没有强迫他吐露什么。  
  
这种憎恶由来已久了，一开始没有什么——除了Pepper的侧目，他过于凝重的沉思时Happy脸上沉痛的表情，还有Rhodey拐弯抹角的问题。Tony感觉怅然若失、无所适从，他只是机械地寻找解决办法。现在他的梦里都全是实际上用不上的数字和公式。如果没有梦到黑色的线条缠绕着他，就是梦到被水呛到的感觉，和回到那个洞穴的恐惧，受尽折磨差点死掉。无论他梦到什么，每次他醒来，发现情况并没有好转，他想起在这一切之前生活多么容易——在没有钢铁侠，成为超级英雄之前——然后他开始也憎恶这个了。  
  
他最憎恶的，是他只有一个人来面对这一切。  
  
他一向都不是很有耐心。过去几周里，他的关注点集中在了这一件事情上。他记得几个月以前的一天早上，他醒来，终于承认他感觉不同了——不是胸前的疼痛——而是全身上下一种更强烈的疼痛。时间一天天过去，他的疼痛与日俱增。  
  
和Happy一起打拳击是Tony最有效的一种放松方式。当然是除了更显而易见的那些，但是他正在努力（失败地）减少酒精摄入，而他现在已经不想去思考他的性生活了。他的大脑在不停地绕圈子，而时间也不能让他更容易接受他就要死了，而且他对此无能为力的事实。  
  
所以，那么就是拳击了。拳击让他放松，很有趣，还可以和朋友开开玩笑。通常这可以让他在一两个小时内清空大脑。不过最近这也不能抹掉他脸上阴郁的神色。他不停地在想他应该保持距离，离那些他在意的人远一点。如果他真的爱他们的话，就该让他们不在他死去时悲痛欲绝。打拳时是少数Tony可以允许他还是他自己的时候。他可以不用一直想着他胸口的黑线，不用想着传承、责任什么的。可以一两个小时什么都不去想。  
  
他觉得他已经接受这个事实了。说到底，这是他自己的错。看起来，阿富汗事件是不可避免的。方舟反应堆和其他所有的，从某种方面来说，都是他罪有应得。这正是他最憎恶的一点。最终他要为这一切负责。怎么有可能不用呢？他自诩为天才，然而——这么多年过去——他一直就是Obadiah眼中的那个幼稚的毛头小子。  
  
他成为过去的一道阴影。他开始变得易怒，而且每次想要努力冷静下来的时候，心情都只会变得更糟。不过这没关系。现在没什么有关系了，而他在意的那些人永远不会理解他。有什么可解释的呢？他能怎么解释？除了实话还能说什么？而说实话是绝对不行的。这是他应该肩负的负担，不能压在其他人身上。  
  
他只知道过去半个小时Happy一直在兴高采烈地说话，但是并不知道他在说什么，他只是在看起来适当的时候嗯嗯啊啊的回应着。他发现他在故意破坏他们神圣的拳击规则，让Happy失去耐心，虽然Happy没有表现得很明显，Tony还是知道他现在非常生气了。  
  
好吧。生气至少比悲伤要好。生气至少比愚蠢地为他死去老板伤心要好。  
  
所以他躲开一拳，然后大力地一拳打在Happy脸上。  
  
Happy吃惊地瞪着他。“搞什么？”他猛地摘掉头盔。  
  
“这叫做混合格斗，盛行了有……三星期了。”Tony冷静地回答，努力在Happy上下跳跃着准备出拳时不要退缩。他很累了，他的手脚生疼，他甚至想不起来上一次深呼吸是什么时候。  
  
“这叫做下流拳击。”Happy生气地说。“而且这一点也不新鲜了。”  
  
Tony厚脸皮的笑了笑，摆好一个姿势。“你这么说只是因为你要输了，”他说，还在Happy鼻子上敲了一下。  
  
“我发誓，老板，如果你——”他忽然停了下来，目光越过Tony。“该死。今天是怎么回事？先是训练室被水淹了，然后你唯一一次来公共健身馆……”他的声音越来越小，开始摘他的手套。  
  
Tony转过身，发现他正面对着他见过的最完美的一个背影。拳击馆角落的灯光不是很好，他扭着脖子想要看得更清楚一些。现在很少有男人能吸引他的注意了，但是这个人，简直就是春梦成真。他的肩膀和腰的比例简直完美，他身上穿的白色衬衫有一些湿，可以清晰地看见他在揍沙包时背部每一块肌肉的颤动。  
  
“嘿！”Tony没有细想就脱口而出。那个人甚至没有减慢速度。等他终于打完了，才不耐烦地偏过头看向Tony的方向。他往前走了一小步，胸口仍然在剧烈的喘息，他宛如雕塑的身体因为出汗变得粉红。天啊，他的正面和背面一样美丽。他的金发——发型有一些过时——垂在他的额头上，从这么远的距离，Tony也能看到他锐利的蓝眼睛正在打量着他。  
  
“我们来打一局吧？”他不顾Happy在他旁边摇头，向那人喊道。  
  
“老板，你都不知道那个人是——”  
  
他挥手不让Happy插话，他俯在拳击台边缘，朝金发美男眨眨眼。“我肯定比那个沙袋更给力。”  
  
那人只是哼了一声，目光扫视着Tony。“这我可不确定。”他边说边拿起一条白色毛巾擦脸。  
  
Tony大笑了起来，喝了一口Happy扔给他的水。难喝得他差点要开始皱眉了，不过他都快要习惯了。  
  
“你来试试不就知道了。”他反击道，老天，他的眉毛在动啊是不是？Tony觉得他快要败下阵了。  
  
那人和Tony对视了一会，Tony觉得他大概是要答应自己了，但是那人却开始摇头。“谢了。下次吧。”  
  
_我可不知道我有没有下次_ ，Tony想到。“说不定下次我身边已经有一个金发大胸的美人了呢。”他说，说些下流话总比承认他现在很失望要好。  
  
“我愿意冒这个险。”那人滴水不漏地回答，扛起他之前整齐摆放在地上的五个沙包的其中一个。这是干什么？  
  
“至少告诉我你的名字吧？”他朝着那人越走越远的背影喊道。  
  
好长时间他都没有听到回答，那个宽阔肩膀的剪影已经消失在黑暗之中了。然后他听到一个声音回答：“Rowan。”  
  
“是你的姓还是名啊？”Tony喊道。  
  
“你是Tony Stark。我相信你能自己查出来。”  


 

* * *

  
他没有查出来。  
  
Happy带他去的那个拳击场简直是古董。没有监控、没有录音，天，老板甚至连Rowan的全名都没问就让他进来了。他不是常客，事实上，这应该也是他第一次来这里。  
  
所以他终于放弃了。如果他再继续努力一些，可以让JARVIS来追踪他，但是最终，Tony勇敢地承认那个人根本对他一点兴趣都没有。所以就这样吧。这不是说他就可以完全不去想那个金发帅哥了，但是他还有其他的事情要考虑……比一个帅背更重要的事情。比如说他现在快要死了。他发现想要把后事全部都安排妥当，要花的时间真是惊人。  
  
要做的事情太多了……时间太少。  
  
“Tony。”他抬起头，Pepper站在豪华轿车的另一边，用一种理解的眼神看着他。  
  
Tony眨了眨眼，歉意的笑了笑。“抱歉。我刚才在想些其他的。”  
  
“我好震惊。”Pepper语气中的讽刺并不是豪无来由，但是这并不意味着他就只能坐着听她数落。  
  
“你想让我说什么？”他不客气地问道。通常他用上这种语气的时候，Pepper都会让步。在他们最近几次争执中他已经反复表明他绝对不会说出他为什么最近会变得这么混蛋的原因。关于为什么他变得这么无力和焦躁，简直让怀孕的女人都相形见绌的问题，最后总会变成争吵。所以Pepper已经不再追问他了，而Tony并不怪他。  
  
然而今晚，她似乎想再试一试。  
  
“把所有的都说清楚怎么样，Tony？从哪里开始说都行，”她不耐烦地反击。“你到底在哪里？”  
  
“就在这里啊，”Tony说，他挺起背，露出一个尽量真诚的微笑。  
  
她翻了一个白眼，明确地表达了“不，你才没有”的意思，但是她还是放弃了这个话题。老天保佑她。“我很高兴你能和我一起来。你知道吗？你好久没和我一起参加这种活动了。”  
  
Tony笑了。“这是你出任CEO的第一次。我绝对不会错过的。”  
  
他真的很高兴他来参加了这次的SI年会。他从没见过Pepper打扮得这么漂亮，白色长裙衬托出她褐色的卷发。今晚的她散发出一种他从没见过的沉静的气质。她眼中露出了自豪的神情，好的那一种，就好象这是她一直以来追寻的目标一样。她这样看起来很棒。她值得这一切。  
  
“你要让我脸红了呢，Mr. Stark，”她说道，打断了他的凝视，但是她自信的神态表明她才不会脸红。  
  
“你看起来美极了，”他说，忽然间他想向她全部坦白。他一直以来对她的喜爱……他的感激，忽然间产生的吸引力。他一直努力地克制这种情感，不让它继续发展，因为这对她不公平。但是，一点都不尝试的感觉……最低限度的形容也是“很糟糕”，因为他可以轻而易举地想象他们在一起的话会是什么样的。就和呼吸一样自然，只要让他们这么多年的友谊再多加上一点点。和她在一起太有道理了。就好象……很是合情合理。她比任何人都清楚，他糟糕的时候是什么样子，但是她还是依然喜爱他，不是吗？  
  
不行。他必须要有些自制力。他保证过不再继续伤害她。当然，他无法忍住不告诉她她是个多么出色和美丽的女人，和更加出色和美丽的CEO。  
  
“谢谢，”她微笑着说。伸手握住他的手。“你准备好了吗？”  
  
“不是应该我感谢你吗？”  
  
“哦，算了吧，别欺骗自己了，我去过的商业聚会可比你多。”  
  
Tony笑了，他们的车刚停到大厅门口，他就看见好几千个闪光灯在车外虎视眈眈了。  
  
“等等，我忘记告诉你了，”在Tony拉开车门前Pepper说到，“你的新助理也会来。”  
  
Tony把眉毛拱成了弧形。“我真的不需要一个新助理。”  
  
“好吧。你自己一个人能活过一星期吗？我以为我们已经讨论过这个显而易见的问题了。”  
  
他瞪着她，噘起嘴做了个不高兴的表情。“她和我的前任助理一样轻佻吗？”  
  
Pepper朝他做了个鬼脸。“事实上，‘他’以前参过军。我确实无法用轻佻来形容他。”  
  
以前什么？Tony瞪大了眼睛，现在是他在拦着Pepper不让她开门了。“你在开玩笑，是吧？Pepper亲爱的，甜心宝贝，我的生命之光，这是什么恶搞前老板的把戏吗？在政府对我做了这些事情之后，你不会这么对我的是不是？你不会让一条军队的走狗进入我的私人生活是不是？”  
  
“事实上，这正是我选择他的原因。他知道军队的游戏规则，我相信他对此会有一些见解的。他现在不再为军队效命了，他的材料我们检查过很多次。JARVIS也确认过他没问题。他很专业，很聪明，在必要的时候，他可以保护你——”  
  
Tony大声吸了一口气——正打算告诉Pepper他切实需要的是什么样的保护，但是Pepper打断了他。“更重要的是：他人很好，Tony。我相信他能照顾好你。你觉得这对我来说容易吗？在Obadiah的事情之后，我会随便就让一人这样进入你的生活吗？给他一个机会，行吗？就当……为了我？”  
  
这真是太卑鄙了，而她对此心知肚明。Tony叹了口气，如果他不是像现在这么累的话，肯定不会就这么轻易妥协的。但是他现在累了，累极了，其实说到底，大概他想怎么样不想怎么样也没那么重要。  
  
“好吧。”他让步了。“我会尽量不为难他的。”  
  
Pepper探身亲吻他的脸颊，比平时更靠近嘴唇一些。“你终于成熟了吗？”  
  
Tony对她露出一个微笑，看着她光滑的嘴唇。  
  
Pepper救过他太多次了——多到他数不过来，真的。虽然或许不是在那种生死攸关的关头，但是在其他的方面。一些小事上……她用尽一切方法不遗余力的拯救他，有那么一会儿，他真的很想不用那么逞强，想让她来想办法把这个问题也一起解决了。他想把他的负担全都放到她那优雅但是坚强的肩膀上……让她再救他这最后一次。  
  
但是他当然不能这么做。一旦说出来，她要承受的就太多了。  
  
“他叫什么？”他问，边抽身靠回去。  
  
“谁？”Pepper问，她有些迷惑。他看起来也没有输得太惨。  
  
车外有人在敲门。  
  
“那个参军的家伙，”他说，边整理他的黑色领结。  
  
“Steve，”Pepper说，她终于把门打开了一道缝，在Happy拉她出去之前说道。“Steve Rowan。”  
  
“Rowan？”Tony重复了一遍，跟着她走进一片灯光之中。  
  
哈。这真是巧了。  


 

* * *

  
当然了，这不是巧合。就是那个人。而他居然在和SI的董事局主席说话时走神，直愣愣地盯着那个熟悉的背影有一分多钟。Pepper在他旁边，向他发射眼刀，是的，这些他都注意到了，非常感谢，但是他就是控制不了。  
  
Rowan——一定是Steve Rowan——正穿着晚礼服，站在一位笑容迷人的卷发黑人美女身旁。他手上玩弄着一杯香槟酒，看起来对他的同伴要说的话真的很感兴趣，他的目光不时扫视人群，似乎是在找什么人。  
  
“不好意思，失陪一下，Mr. Davis，”Tony听见Pepper正在这么说，然后他被拽到了餐桌旁边。  
  
“你到底怎么回事？”他们一走出Davis的听力范围，她就在他耳边小声的怒斥到，他顺手拿起一杯香槟。他喝了一小口，目光仍然盯着十几米外那个酷似James Bond的人。  
  
Pepper顺着他的目光看去，Tony没有看她，但是他可以确定她肯定在皱眉头了。“怎么回事？JARVIS告诉我说你从没见过他。”  
  
“我确实见过他。就在昨天。”  
  
Pepper困惑的停顿了一会，然后问到：“在哪见到他的？”  
  
“昨天拳击室被水淹了，所以Happy带我去了一个拳击俱乐部，在那里见到他的，顺便说下，水管都是我亲自安装的，还有JARVIS在，所以不可能就突然之间自爆了什么的。”他露出了锐利的目光。  
  
“我知道。我们已经着手在调查了。”Pepper叹了口气，用手擦了擦额头。“那么你为什么不走过去，向他介绍你自己，聊聊天。我去安抚Davis。”  
  
“呃……呃。”Tony说不出其他的话。  
  
Steve正聊得投入，但是他嘴角礼貌的微笑说明他们只是在谈正事，而Steve并不享受这场谈话。太好了。  
  
Tony向他们的那个角落走去，Steve感觉到有人靠近，抬起了头。他立刻就认出了Tony，就像Tony立刻认出Steve那样。他瞪大了眼睛，然后和在他身边的那个女人说了句什么，她立刻转了过来，从上到下打量Tony。  
  
“Mr. Stark。”她说到，向他伸出一只手，他握住她的手亲吻她的手背。  
  
他说：“晚上好，希望您玩得开心，Miss——”  
  
她纠正道：“Mrs，Veronica King。”  
  
哈。结婚了。Tony看着Steve，但他只是摇摇头，露出一个浅笑，天啊，他的笑容好美。“不是我。”他说，他准确地读懂了Tony的意思。他伸手握住Tony伸出的那只手，他的手温暖而有力。“很高兴再次见到你，Mr. Stark。”  
  
“不错。我刚刚得知你要为我工作了。”Tony说。“第一条规矩：不要叫我Mr. Stark。叫我Tony。还有，如果我没记错的话，你还没告诉我你的名字。”  
  
他笑得有些僵硬，但他还是点点头。“是的，没错。我叫Steve Rowan，我想你已经知道了。很高兴见到你，Tony。”他的声音很沉稳，眼神很友善，给人感觉他的每一句话都是真诚的。  
  
“嗯，我听说你参过军？”Tony问道，但是好像是触碰到了什么禁忌的话题，因为Veronica King立刻把一只手放在Steve肩膀上，倾身说：“晚点见，Steve。”然后她朝Tony僵硬地点点头，消失在人群中。  
  
Tony看着她离开的方向，疑惑地问道：“呃，我通常不会一句话就把女人吓跑的。事实上恰恰相反，我向你保证。”  
  
Steve摇头。“不是你的问题。对于Vic来说军队是个敏感的话题。”  
  
“这我感同身受。”  
  
Steve说：“是的。Miss Potts告诉我说不要表现得太——她怎么说的——军人范儿了。她说这会令你想起一些不愉快的事情。”  
  
Tony低头朝自己露出一个微笑。虽然转瞬即逝，但是这是这么长时间以来，他第一次觉得自己差不多可以成为一个正常人了。他感觉一小部分他的灵魂终于回到了他的身体里。“是啊，她真是解我，不是吗？”  
  
“如果这么说能安慰你的话，Mr.——Tony……我没有打算出卖你。过去一星期我都在关注你的听证会……”Tony看着他，觉得有些好笑，虽然Steve在尽力的克制，但是他额头上的皱纹表示他并不赞同。“……虽然如果是我的话，我不会用那种方式来表明我的观点，但是我同意钢铁侠战甲是你的私人财产。所以你不用担心我会劝说你把它交出来。”  
  
Tony点头：“很高兴知道这点。那么，你什么时候正式上班？我记得你还欠我一场比试。”  
  
这话让Steve的眉角又皱了起来。“一场什么？”  
  
Tony咧嘴笑了，他很高兴能让深不可测先生露出了慌张的表情。“打拳呀，帅哥。”  
  
Steve脸上的红晕一闪而逝，但还是被Tony捕捉到了，他认为这算是他赢了一局。Steve说：“我不记得答应过你这个。”虽然这不是Steve第一次对他笑，但这是他第一次对他露出温暖的微笑。Steve的笑容真迷人啊。  
  
“是啊。但是我现在是你的老板了，所以我可以命令你这么做。”  
  
这话让Steve的脸上带上了一层阴影，但是他还是在竭力保持友好的表情。“你总是能得到你想要的，是不是？”  
  
真有意思，Tony扬起眉毛。他和Steve的目光对视，Steve深蓝色的眼眸中现在带着一种无声的挑战。敢这样说马上就要成为自己老板的人，Tony简直要钦佩他了。Tony本来想说如果他不干，他可以随时换上其他人，但是不知出于什么原因他没这么说。“不是的，并没有。”他说道，诚实得令他自己都感到意外。  
  
Steve低头看向Tony的胸口，操，快点停下不要敲反应堆了。这本来就是个多此一举的习惯，而现在简直蠢透了。  
  
“很难想象。”他安静地说，他现在在Tony的目光中寻找——什么呢？一个切入口？一根软肋？Tony咽下一口口水，后退了一步。他不想再让一个人俯视着他了。特别是现在。  
  
他摇摇头，把最后一杯酒递给Steve。“是真的。不过我告诉你，或早或晚，像你这样的金发美人总是会围到我身边，做我想让他们做的任何事情。我总有办法。”  
  
这句话真是效果拔群。Steve那张全美超模的脸上好奇的神色消失了，他的目光变冷了，挺直了肩膀，差点把右手上的酒杯捏碎。“那真要祝贺你了，Mr. Stark。至于你之前的那个问题——我明天开始正式上班。我们飞机上见。”他说完就转身离开了。  
  
Tony摇摇头，他真的没搞清楚是怎么回事。“什么飞机？”他在他身后喊道。  
  
Steve转身看着他，依然皱着眉头：“呃，是去……摩纳哥的？你在那儿有七个重要的活动要参加。”  
  
“哦。”Tony回答道，现在他想起一星期以前Pepper和他说过关于什么摩纳哥赛道之类事情。不过他要说那天他的状态真的很糟糕。前一天晚上，JARVIS刚分析了最后一种有可能为他反应堆供能的元素组合，结果失败了。所以当Pepper去工作间找他给他的日程表签字的时候他完全心不在焉。  
  
但是这种话似乎不应该告诉他的新助理。  
  
“嗯，所以我才需要你呀，不是吗？”他故意拖长了腔调，用杯子戳戳Steve的胸。“你知道的，处理不那么重要的事情。”  
  
Steve很生气，其实在他温文有礼的面具下他也是那么难读懂的。他的蓝眼睛里燃烧着愤怒，嘴角僵硬，Tony默默期待看到他爆发的样子，但是他控制住了情绪。  
  
“是啊。”他的语气非常自然，Tony都想给他鼓掌了。“祝您晚上愉快，Mr. Stark。”说完这句，Steve就转身离开了。他的肩膀紧绷，一只手攥成了拳头。Tony看到他去找到了Mrs. King。他拍拍她的肩膀，在她耳边说了什么。她看了一眼Tony，然后点点头跟着Steve走出了大厅。  
  
Tony耷拉着肩膀，看着他喝了一半的酒杯。他叹了口气，心里说祝贺我自己干得真好，然后一口气喝掉了杯子里剩下的香槟。  
  
好吧。他应该为会少一个在他的葬礼上哭泣的人感到开心。


	3. 从这里开始

Steve

  
  
去摩纳哥的旅程出人意料的安静。Miss Potts在最后一刻取消了行程，他原以为Stark会闹一阵的，比如纠缠机组人员或者是用最大声的音量播放摇滚音乐什么的。并不是说他期待这个，但是有报道说，Stark的私人飞机上有脱衣舞杆，还有很多酒。即使这些传言是假的，Steve觉得Stark至少会继续嘲笑讥讽他。实话说，在昨晚的谈话之后，他觉得他肯定会讨厌在飞机上的每一秒的。  
  
但是显然他错了。  
  
结果，Stark几乎没有吭声。机舱内只有厨房里杯子碰撞和Stark的手指触碰平板电脑的声音。Stark只晚到了几分钟，他朝Steve点点头，坐在他的座位上，然后就几乎没有挪动过。六个小时过去了，Steve觉得他快要无聊死了。尽管Stark的调侃和嘲讽很惹人发火，但是现在能听到他说话还是可以令他安心。  
  
“你一直坐立不安，”Stark在他对面说到。这是他对Steve说的第一句话，而他甚至没有抬起头，还在看着他的设计图纸。”没想到你是会焦虑的类型啊。”  
  
Steve吹出一口气，努力让腿不要动：“我没有……焦虑，我只是不太喜欢坐飞机。”  
  
“你害怕飞行？”Stark问到，每个字都透着不感兴趣。  
  
害怕被冻起来，他暗自想到，低头看着身下蔚蓝宽广的大海。“有一点。”回答得很随意，很好。一些零碎的信息可以让Stark以为他开始了解Steve的性格了。 _留下透露了个人信息的印象，但不要实际泄露个人信息_ ，他在心里默念到。他前一天已经搞砸了。这次不能再让Stark触碰到他的软肋了。  
  
Stark抬起头，露出一个看起来并不像是虚情假意的微笑——甚至还带有点同情。他抚摸着他精心修剪过的小胡子，耸了耸肩。“习惯了就会好些的。”  
  
“你以前也害怕飞行？”话没有经过大脑就脱口而出。  
  
Stark笑了起来。“不，我喜欢飞行，一直都喜欢。但是Pepper刚开始陪我在各地飞的时候经常会很难受。现在有时间的话她可以睡得像宝宝一样。”  
  
Steve发现他为Stark提到Potts时眼中的暖意微笑了起来。他一定非常在意她。  
  
“这真是太好了，”他说，并且发现他完全是真心实意的。  
  


* * *

  
他当然早就对媒体、狗仔队、摄像机这些有所了解。Natasha给他看了Stark被好几百个闪光灯和麦克风包围的视频。还有一盘满是雪花的旧录像带，上面是一个四岁的男孩第一次接受采访，介绍他发明的引擎。Steve觉得非常反胃，那些记者让他讲了一遍又一遍，直到他脸上被迫带上的微笑全程保持了”真诚”。他能理解为什么Stark现在对付媒体这么游刃有余。毕竟对他来说，时时刻刻暴露在闪光灯下的生活也许已经让他不再在意了。  
  
所以，是的——Steve听说过媒体。  
  
但是任何视频都没法让他为这一刻的震惊做好准备。  
  
“呼吸，”Stark在他身旁说到，他突然感到有一只温暖的手抚在他的后背，引导他向前走。他意识到Happy在他的另一侧，把他和人群隔离开，他简直……简直没法思考。“就要到了。”  
  
天啊，他受的训练让他能够忍受折磨，他曾亲眼见到英勇的战士在满是自己鲜血的地上挣扎，但是他居然忍受不了几个闪光灯，真是可笑！但是这些确实超出了他的承受范围。他大概看起来就像车灯前的小鹿，明天大概他的照片就会到处都是了。  
  
Stark的手很温柔，他的拇指在Steve的脊柱上摩擦，他们走进一扇门，声音突然间消失了。所有的一切都消失了。他终于可以呼吸了。  
  
“哦，不用，谢谢。”Stark对某个人说到，可能是看门的人，也可能是Happy，Steve不确定。他把Steve直径拉到一个空走廊里，把他按到墙上，然后又让他坐到了窗台上。“嘿！”他的声音沉稳有力，天啊，他的手正在抚摸Steve的头，让他仰起头。不得不承认，Stark有双好手。他的手上有些许薄茧，但是非常温暖有力。他用一只手指戳了戳Steve的太阳穴，棕色的眼睛和Steve的对视。“你还好吧，大个子？”  
  
这到底是怎么发生的？在这之前他一直做得还不错，他很确信。他一直保持着专业和礼貌，没有透露给Stark任何他不需要的信息。自从他们踏出飞机，被疯狂的记者包围，四周全是噪声。那么多人、那么近的距离、就好象是USFO重现（译者：并不知道什么是USFO，求指点）。然后他就失控了，真是可悲。  
  
老天，他刚才的样子一定傻爆了。  
  
他颤抖着深吸了一口气，尽量挺直肩膀。“对不起，刚才这样太不专业了。”他承认到，他的声音有些尖利，真尴尬。  
  
“操它的，”Stark说道，他用双只大拇指在Steve的两边脸颊抚摸了一把才放开手。Steve发现他居然有一些迷恋这种感觉，然后他终于恢复了清醒。Stark对着他微笑，他看起来是真心松了口气。“再说一次，习惯了就好了。你没问题的。谢谢，你真是个甜心。”Steve过了一会儿才反应过来最后那句不是和他说的，而是和端酒的侍者说的。  
  
“现在说这个是不是有些太早了？”等到又只有他们两个人的时候，Steve问到。  
  
Stark突然爆发出一声大笑，他看起来觉得真的很有趣，他喝了一口刚才从那个侍者的盘子里拿的威士忌。“看，你现在已经听起来很像Pepper了。你很快就会成为专业令我头疼的人的。我真是太幸运了。”  
  
Steve在经过了那么多训练，读了那么多Stark的资料之后，竟然无法判断这是不是讥讽的反语。  
  


* * *

  
从那以后，一切都还算顺利。每一个采访，Stark都在散发荷尔蒙，和餐厅里的所有人都聊两句，对于不喜欢的人暗中讽刺两句，而他们甚至没有听出来，而且尽管这已经是他的第三杯威士忌了，他看起来一点儿都没醉。这真是非常令人赞叹。Stark简直就像天生就是为了做这些事情的。  
  
这大概是Steve花了几分钟才意识到Stark改变了坐姿的原因。他正在和一个留着金色短发，戴着眼镜的人说话。他米黄色的西装不如Stark穿着的那件蓝色的华贵，但是他显然是想在这方面和Stark比试一把的。  
  
那个人拉着Stark和一个金发的记者一起坐了下来，那个记者Steve记得在那场著名的“我是钢铁侠”新闻发布会出现过。无论他们想让他相信什么，他现在很明显是一副无聊死了的表情。不仅仅是无聊。Stark现在的面部表情是……完全空白，就好象他不在意他们的谈话是不是很沉闷。就好象这无关紧要。  
  
Steve低头看他手上的文件，扫过所有的名单。下一场会面要等到比赛之后，但是他肯定从什么地方读到过这个人。他搜索他的记忆，扫过Stark的商业伙伴和竞争者的名单。他刚想起来他在哪里见过这张脸，Stark就确认了他的猜想：“听着，Hammer，如果你发明出什么能用的东西，我一定给你留一个位置。”Stark站起来朝Steve站的方向走去。Hammer脸上的表情就像是有人杀了他养的小狗一样。  
  
“Steve，亲爱的，Hammer要一个展位，”Stark告诉他，拍拍他的肩膀然后走了过去。  
  
“我——”Steve回答道，并不确定Stark是真的需要他做点什么还是只是暗示他“迷人地微笑然后什么都不用做”。  
  
十分钟后Stark还是没有回来，Steve开始找他。男厕所的门微微开着。他往里面看了一眼，Stark正靠在洗手池旁，把一根拇指伸进嘴巴里。他的另一只手上拿着一个小机器，比U盘没有大多少，Steve费了点力气终于看清了上面写的字。  
  
_血液毒性。_  
  
或许他是在检查他的酒精浓度？但是53%也太高了，是吧？虽然Stark喝了很多酒也不可能这么高。  
  
Stark在洗手间内深深叹了一口气，他看起来痛苦极了，Steve简直不忍看下去。这和Steve读的资料上写的不一样啊。Steve一直相信Stark是个总能得偿所愿的人，哪怕眼前没有路，他也能自己铺一条路出来。  
  
但是他眼前的这个人呢？他似乎是已经放弃任何希望了，Steve发现他宁愿Stark是他之前认为的那个自负的混蛋。  
  
“还有什么更糟糕的主意吗？”他盯着镜子里自己的倒影，安静地问。  
  
Steve皱起了眉头，他拿出手机悄悄给那个小装置拍了张照片，然后转身走回餐厅。他把照片发给Natasha，问她知不知道这个是什么。  
  
一分钟以后，他收到了回复。  
  
_我们会研究下这个的。Fury认为摩纳哥会出事。看紧Stark。_  
  


* * *

  
闹事的人叫Ivan Vanko。Stark从他的眼皮底下溜走，居然亲自而且是一个人去摩纳哥赛道上表演他那愚蠢透顶的杂耍，而且当局面失控时，他竟然什么也做不了，Steve不知道自己对哪一点更生气一些。  
  
当Vanko把Stark的车切成两半时，Steve用他最快的速度冲到了赛道旁边。他大概不应该用全速的，但是他当时压根没考虑这个。盾牌并不在他手边——在洛杉矶，神盾给他安排公寓里——所以要想不暴露身份的话他能做的并不多。  
  
他赶到的时候正好看到Happy Hogan把箱子扔到Stark的脚边。战甲优雅地展开，覆盖到他身上，Steve觉得钢铁侠严肃的目光在他身上停留了一会，然后才投入战斗。  
  
Steve开始忙着疏散人群，同时也关注着两人打斗的情况。如果有必要的话他会介入的，无论有没有盾牌，不过现在Stark应付得不错。  
  
他把Happy拖到安全的地方，然后又确保所有人都在鞭子的攻击范围之外，他忽然听到他身后有人在尖叫，他花了一点时间才搞清楚发生了什么。  
  
钢铁侠现在跪倒在沥青赛道上，一条鞭子紧紧缠住了他的脖子。电流似乎穿透了整个盔甲，火花四溅。  
  
Steve下意识地抓起离他最近的物体——一个被毁坏的路牌——他把路牌从柱子上扯了下来，然后朝Vanko的方向扔了过去。  
  
Happy在他旁边咒骂了一句，但是现在可管不了这些了。标牌划过空气，击中了Vanko的后背。力度不算很大，毕竟标牌可不是振金做的，但是这分散了他的注意力，Stark在这段时间内成功的重新站了起来。他没有把Vanko推开，而是把鞭子绕在他自己身上。火花更密集了，Steve可以看见他的战甲在颤抖，但是他现在站在Vanko的正前面了，然后他把Vanko盔甲正中的小圆盘取了出来。  
  
效果立竿见影。  
  
Vanko倒在了地上，之前鞭子上还在闪的火花消失了。Stark狠狠踢了他一脚，低头俯视他，他的面罩和往常一样没有任何表情。  
  
“你输了，Stark，”那人忽然喊道，边朝Stark的方向吐了一口血。他笑得很得意，在警察要把他拖走的时候还在喊：“你输了。”  
  


* * *

  
隔着厚厚的墙，声音有些模糊，但是Steve还是能听清每一个词。当然他是唯一一个能做到的人。他旁边的人都在疯狂地按着手机，或者是在和旁边的人悄声讲话。没有人在注意囚室内的谈话。也没有人能听得到。  
  
Vanko说：“嘿，Tony，你走之前我想和你说，钯中毒，可是一种痛苦的死法哦。”  
  
Steve的眼睛眯成一条缝。他之前听说过钯。这是关于方舟反应堆，神盾局能确认的为数不多的事情之一。钯是方舟反应堆的能量来源，是吧？  
  
他没有时间多想，因为下一秒钟Stark就出来了，他气势汹汹地推开门，走了出来，颤抖着呼出一口气，然后他看到了Steve的目光。他的脸上到处都是小的伤痕和瘀青，他是Steve见过的生气时最帅气的人了，因为即使像现在这样憔悴疲惫，他依然能令人眼前一亮。  
  
“你在看什么？”Stark咆哮道，他棕色的眼睛瞪得大大的。然后他离开了Steve，转身大步走进昏暗的大厅。赛场的管理人员们像小狗一样紧跟着他，用各种不同的语言不住地道歉。  
  
Steve掏出手机，用他的安全线路接通了神盾局。手机自动拨打了Natasha的号码，Steve跟在人群的最后慢慢地走着。  
  
“钯，”电话一接通他就立刻说道。他们在说正事的时候总是这样简洁明了。Natasha也不需要他长篇大论的阐述。就如他预料的一样，她也没有拘泥于程序，他非常欣赏她这点。“为方舟反应堆功能的元素。”  
  
“Vanko说钯中毒正在杀死Stark。”  
  
他听到Natasha在和她身旁的人说话，但是他听不清他们说的是什么。大概是Fury吧。过了一会她说道：“事实上，这很有道理。不是说钯中毒，我是说，我们完全不知道那个反应堆到底是怎么运作的，但是如果Stark快要死了，很多事情就都能解释了。”  
  
Steve点头，他回想起在Stark的资料上看到的他的近期信息。“慷慨的捐款，任命Miss Potts做CEO，还有那通关于传承的演说……”  
  
Natasha表示同意：“是的。”  
  
Steve停下脚步，回头看了看囚室的门。“Vanko——”  
  
他之前期待的事情现在得到了她的确认：“我会亲手去把他冻起来的。别担心，他一段时间内见不到太阳了。”  
  
“好的。你现在在出任务？”  
  
“机密，”她说道，他都能听见她微笑的声音了。  
  
他翻了翻眼睛，叹了口气。“好吧。我会再查查钯元素的情况。”  
  
“好的。我也会和Fury说的。”  
  
“如果钯正在杀死他……”Steve说，但是线路已经断掉了，他忽然觉得有些无助、有些迷茫。如果反应堆失败了，没有人能修理这东西，是吧？这世上只有一个人了解方舟反应堆全部的细节，而如果他现在都还没有找出解决办法，那么可能就是没有解决办法了。  
  
或许Tony真的会死。  
  
或许真的没有办法救他了。  
  


* * *

  
Steve在过去的几个小时被反复告知，去赛车根本就排不上Tony做过的最愚蠢鲁莽的事情榜单上的前五位。  
  
Pepper坐在他旁边的沙发上，靠在沙发背上，看着他。“我不是说你不应为此感到震惊、失望，甚至是愤怒。这些感觉你都可以有。事实上，我鼓励你感觉到震惊、失望和愤怒。和Tony打交道，有的时候表露出这些情绪是必要的。我想说的是你应该想一想怎么学习处理这些情绪，因为他是不会改变的。永远不会。”她目光锐利地看着他。  
  
Steve也靠在了沙发上，看着正在播放的新闻。媒体要炸了，Tony过去几周内做的每一件小事都被拿出来仔细分析。但是更多的报道集中在钢铁侠拿着Vanko的反应堆，把它捏碎的特写照片上。旁边还附上了听证会上Tony说近期内决不会有人拥有接近钢铁侠战甲的技术的记录。  
  
不过好的一面是，似乎没有人拍到Steve跑向赛道，或者是他投掷那块路标的照片，但是也有可能是神盾已经处理好了这个问题。  
  
他看向窗外，无尽的大海映入眼帘。“你学会了吗？”  
  
“嗯？”Pepper问到，一边以一种疯狂的速度在她的笔记本上打字。  
  
“学会怎么处理这些情绪？”  
  
她的嘴角抽动，但是并没有笑意。“从某种方面来说，是的。但是这并不意味着他每次以身犯险的时候我就不会心脏病发作了。”  
  
她把她的笔记本放到客厅的桌子上。“听着，Steve。我知道Tony即使在他算是还好的时候也还是很麻烦。不仅仅是因为钢铁侠还有Ivan Vanko什么的。他在奋不顾身和自我中心之间徘徊，有时候他会完全忘记这个世界上还有其他人。不吃饭、不休息简直是家常便饭。他会忘记要出席的回忆，也经常不兑现承诺。但是这都不是最糟糕的。让你真正会时不时讨厌他的，是他会把他的真实想法隐藏在他这几年改进得越来越好的面具之下。他会拿重要的事情来开玩笑。会想办法引开你的注意力，不让你看清他那天才的大脑里的真正想法。”她停了下来，目光看向楼梯，那里可以通往Tony那间臭名昭著的工作室，Steve还没亲眼见过。她的脸上露出一种深深喜爱的表情，Steve忽然希望自己也能和她感同身受。”但是重要的是……”她继续说到，视线又看向Steve。“到最终，一切都是值得的。”  
  
不知道是从哪儿崩出来的疯狂想法，让Steve觉得他几乎可以想象这是真的。”为什么？”  
  
Pepper耸耸肩。“我觉得这个问题你得自己去找答案——如果你想要答案的话。我相信James、Happy和我都是出自各自不同的理由一直留在Tony身边。”  
  
“你的理由是什么？”或许这个问题有些唐突了，但是他控制不住，他忽然间非常想要知道、想要理解、想要去学习。  
  
Pepper叹了口气，移开了目光，她的视线又落到了楼梯上。她的目光温暖但是疏远，和她的表情不同，她的表情坚毅果断。“我刚开始做Tony的私人助理的时候，只是觉得这是一个很好的机会，一块……跳板。后来我觉得主要是他的天才让我忍受住了他的古怪。”她指着墙上的监视器。“DUM-E、JARVIS，甚至是他制造的武器。看他工作令人感到渺小，你知道吗？但是现在……”她深吸一口气，眉头紧皱，耸耸肩：“我只是希望他能完完整整……还有高高兴兴的，我猜吧。”  
  
他垂下目光，眼睛颤抖着闭上，感觉胸中的压抑感更强烈了。  
  
窗外，风吹得猛烈。棕榈树沙沙地随风起舞。他意外地发现这也是他所希望的。  
  


* * *

  
Steve终于来到工作室的时候，Pepper已经离开去参加一个紧急会议了。在回马里布的飞机上，Tony一个字都没跟他说。事实上，他躲到另外一间机舱里，把门锁上，在Steve敲门的时候假装没听见。  
  
Steve很高兴Pepper给他这个可以留下来的机会，问他愿不愿意留下来照看Tony，她自己要去向所有人保证Tony没有疯掉，还有Stark Industry是方舟反应堆技术唯一的持有者。  
  
她在离开前带Steve去看了给他准备客房，这间屋子干净、宽敞、毫无个人风格，使他想起了他在神盾的宿舍。  
  
Steve下楼的时候听见整个楼梯井都被震耳欲聋的音乐覆盖了。放的是一首AC/DC的歌，好吧，至少Tony的档案里还是有些没搞错的东西的。  
  
他在一面玻璃墙前停了下来。玻璃表面是暗色的，对于普通人来说，可能只能看见一些剪影。但是对于Steve就不是如此了。Tony正坐在好几块平板的后面。他的四周被全息图包围，Steve虽然之前看过这个，可是神盾的技术和这个有明显的不同。蓝色的线条在跳动，图表在空中旋转，还有不时变化的数字和公式。其实还挺漂亮的。  
  
“您现在的时间和选择已经不多了，”玻璃后面一个机械的声音说道，音量很小——这是JARVIS，是的吧？Tony正看着他前方屏幕上的什么东西，上面的内容让他的脸上又浮现出了在摩纳哥那间洗手间里他偷看到的那种挫败的表情。“非常不幸，让您活命的这个装置同时也在杀死您。”  
  
Steve深吸一口气。所以是真的。反应堆确实在杀死他。  
  
Tony拉起他的黑色毛衣，用嘴咬住。这是Steve第一次看见Tony身上的反应堆。方舟反应堆并没有照片流传出来，他之前只能看见Tony衣服下若隐若现的蓝色光芒。但是现在即使隔着暗色的玻璃，还有从门外到Tony工作台的距离，他还是可以看清所有的细节。反应堆和Tony橄榄色的皮肤形成了鲜明的对比，但是蓝色的光并不显得突兀，而是很炫酷，使人安心。不幸的是，Steve也能看见反应堆周围的线条，黑色的纹理看上去完全不可能是自然形成的。钯元素到底会对他的身体造成什么伤害？  
  
Tony的手指扣住反应堆的边缘，把反应堆拔了出来，动作非常性感。Tony把反应堆翻了一个面，一个正在燃烧的芯片掉了下来。  
  
Steve看够了。  
  
“JARVIS？”他问道，目光看向天花板。“嗨，呃，我是——我叫Steve。我是Mr. Stark的新私人助理。你能让我进去吗？我有事找他。”  
  
他听见JARVIS通知Tony他的来访。Tony盯着门口的方向看了一会儿，有那么一瞬间Steve感觉他的目光正在直视着他。他看起来有些犹豫，不停地咬着他的下嘴唇。然后他摇摇头，把新反应堆放了回去，转身背对着Steve。  
  
“非常抱歉，Mr. Rowan。很高兴见到您，但是Mr. Stark现在身体有些不适。”  
  
好极了。他第一次和JARVIS说话，他就开始欺骗他了。不过揭穿他也许并不是一个明智的选择。毕竟他还不知道Steve已经全都看见了。  
  
Steve叹了口气，尽量不去直直盯着Tony，但是他也没法把目光完全移开。那人正半躺在他的桌子上，他的呼吸很浅，就好象刚才的动作耗光了他全部的意志力。Steve觉得他的心被什么东西紧紧地抓住了，而且他摆脱不掉。他之前曾对自己发誓要保持距离，发誓会——什么呢？讨厌Tony？不，也不是这样，但是无论是什么，他现在的这种感觉都非常危险——他对此很清楚。但是也不是怜悯。不是的。他曾经感觉过怜悯，而他现在的这种感觉显然并不是。  
  
他现在的感觉无法用简单的词语来形容。  
  
他之前一直都在心里精心刻画Stark的形象。他好像是刻意地不去看、不去听，执意看向另外的方向，迷信于数据和报告的准确性。因为这样他就不用考虑一些很难解答的问题。  
  
他几天前见到Tony的时候，迫切地想要不把他当成一个活生生的人，而只把他当成他的任务。因为这样事情就简单了。这样就可以轻易地保持距离和伪装。而且在看到Tony对自己做的事情之后，讨厌他也是更简单的方法。  
  
在这个过程中，他一直在无视他眼中的痛苦和声音里的疲惫。Tony一直在无声地恳求他身边的人去掀开他的面具，看看他隐藏在表象之下的绝望。而Steve一直以来都在无视它，因为他不想看到真相。Tony并不是他以为的那样。他天真的以为只要在表面随便挖几下就能找到埋藏在深处的黄金。  
  
他面前的这个人深陷在阴影之中，似乎比鬼魂的状态还要更差。他的眼窝深陷，皮肤苍白，身体上到处都是黑线。然而他看起来并不是虚弱无力。他看起来禁欲寡淡，没有任何情感，这是Steve见过最可怕的事情了。  
  
事实是：他不希望Tony Stark和他之前想象出来的那个人有所不同，因为如果他并不止如此的话……他就不得不承认在那人的表象之下，有着深深吸引他的特质。  
  
工作室内，Tony坐了起来。他眼中阴冷的绝望渐渐散去，他颤抖着叹了口气，后背因此抖动了起来。“把所有设备都关掉，J。我要小睡一会儿。”  
  
“好的，先生。”  
  
Steve几乎没听见他刚才说的话。他脑海中忽然有一种意识在觉醒——一种感情。他想要冲进去狠狠摇晃Tony，直到他确实开始做点什么。他要他做点什么，而不仅仅是呆呆地瞪着他的死亡通知书发楞。  
  
“Mr. Rowan，我还能为您做些其他的什么吗？”JARVIS的声音把他从沉思中拉了回来，他眨眨眼，看向上方。AI的声音中并没有指责，只是叙述而已——但是温和的语气还是令他吃了一惊，但是这确实是真的，他发现他再也不想小心翼翼了。  
  
他再次开口说话的时候，他的声音听起来很不确定——这么一会儿他的思想已经发生了天翻地覆的变化。他说道：“是的，我……你能不能——能不能告诉他我晚上会住在这里？晚点我可以给他准备点吃的，如果他想要的话。”  
  
“我会转告给Mr. Stark的。”JARVIS答道。这句话听起来就像是经过精心彩排的台词，Steve知道JARVIS大概只是在应付他。  
  
Steve叹了口气：”谢谢。”  
  
“我的荣幸，先生。”  
  
如他所料，Tony整整三天都没有出现，Steve现在不知道哪一点让他更生气：Tony的这种做法，还是这种做法竟然能令他这么生气。  
  
或许现在是时候转换一种策略了。


	4. 失物寻回

Tony

  
Tony三天以来第一次认真洗澡时候，警报居然响了起来。  
  
“JARVIS？”Tony呻吟了一声，闭着眼睛去抓喷头冲掉他脸上的沐浴露。  
  
“工作室里有非法入侵，先生。”AI沉思了片刻答道，显然还在分析情况。“警报是被Mr. Rowan触发的。他现在正在您的工作台旁，阅读您的文件。他看起来并不慌忙，先生。”  
  
“他……”Tony叹了口气，把水关掉。”我没有锁门吗？”  
  
“恐怕并没有，先生。Miss Potts关闭了自动闭锁程序，在您上次——”  
  
“是了，是了，”Tony说道。他真的不想回忆这个。“天，我现在真的不会再这样了，”他嘟囔道，打开门走出淋浴室。“关掉警报吧。不用通知其他人。”  
  
“好的，先生。”  
  
浴室里只有少许雾气。他皱着眉头停下来，抬起头，看着镜子中他自己的倒影。  
  
他看起来……变化很大。他不再是过去的那个人了。过去几周的劳累和压力在他的皮肤上留下了印记。除了上身的黑线，他还比他记忆中任何时候都要更瘦，他现在可以轻易地用手摸到肋骨。他并不喜欢这个样子。  
  
算不上坏……说真的什么都算不上，就是不同而已。  
  
他感觉自己和以前大不相同了。  
  
Tony叹着气摇摇头，转身离开。他迅速地把一条毛巾缠在头发上，套上一条牛仔裤和一件崭新的背心，然后走下楼去。他没有穿袜子，脚下的瓷砖冰冷。  
  
就和JARVIS告诉他的一样，Steve居然大摇大摆地站在他工作室的正中间，随手翻着桌子上的资料，就好象他完全无忧无愁。该死的。  
  
“你觉得你在干什么？”Tony咆哮道，慢步走进房间。“如果你觉得你可以直接走进来，随手拿走一件战甲什么的，我不得不说你完全不知道——”  
  
“我在找你瞒着我的东西。”Steve打断了他，用一种实事求是的语气说道，他甚至没有抬头，依然在浏览四处乱放的笔记，就好象Tony他妈的不在这里一样。“你这几天血液毒性是多少啦，Tony？”他漫不经心地问到。  
  
Tony张开嘴，然后又闭上了。  
  
 _什。么。鬼。_  
  
“这他妈的不关你的事！我不知道Pepper是怎么给你介绍这份工作的职责的，但是这里不是名侦探俱乐部，福尔摩斯。现在给我滚出我的工作室！”  
  
Steve转了过来，但是依然没有移动位置。他靠在了桌子上，直视Tony的眼睛。“我是你的助理。我的工作是帮助你，而现在，我不知道该怎么做。”  
  
Steve的眼里流露出了什么——他花了一些时间才想出来到底是什么，因为这是他觉得最不可能从Steve眼里看到的情绪——是担心。明明白白、毫无遮掩的担心，他一时无法理解。到目前为止，他一直确信Steve瞧不起他，他接受这份工作是为了钱，或者名声，或者其他什么他想要的。但是Steve看着他，他的眼神好像在说无论如何，他会一直陪着他走到最后。这里有两种可能。或者Steve实在是演得太好了，或者是他真的在意他。”我——听着，我很感谢你这么想，真心的，但是这里没有什么需要帮忙的……我很好。”他强迫自己吐出这个字。  
  
Steve站了起来，慢慢走了过来，在他面前停下。“那么这是什么？”他把一根手指放到Tony的脖子上，摸着那里的皮肤，Tony一时间因为他们之间这么的近的距离有些头晕，没有立刻意识到Steve看到了什么。  
  
Tony咒骂了一声，飞快地转身在巨大的监视器上寻找他的影像。等他终于看清了的时候，就发现Steve刚才指着的那个地方是什么了。操。他实在没有更多的词来形容他现在多么没有心情来讨论这个了。“再说一次，这不关你的事，”他虚弱地说，转过身让Steve看不见他脖子上的黑线。紧张感控制了他全身的肌肉。他挥手想把他赶走。“走开——我不需要你的怜悯。”  
  
他知道Steve把他逼到死路上了，他有完全有理由这么做。Tony时不时展现出来他的软弱，他现在当然要刨根问底了。  
  
Steve依然目不转睛地看着他，见鬼，他才不害怕他呢。他拒绝接受他的同情，更不能忍受他眼神中的怜悯现在越来越深了。“不要管了！这不重要，”他咆哮着说。  
  
Steve深吸一口气，又一次挡住了Tony的路。他把手放到Tony的肩膀上，似乎准备狠狠地摇醒他。“你为什么不脱掉上衣，让我自己来判断重不重要？”  
  
Tony抬起头大胆地和他对视。“从来没想到你是这种淘气护士的类型呢，Steve。不好意思，我现在不随便和人乱搞了，你没有看新闻吗？”  
  
“没有。事实上我最近在避免看新闻，”他说道，这次他脸上居然没有红晕，真是可惜。不错……媒体对摩纳哥事件的报道一点都不友好，股票价格现在恐怕也是惨不忍睹。Pepper已经好几天没和他说话了。  
  
Steve说：“我知道对你来说我可能就是你的锡兵玩具而已。这没关系。不过我或许可以帮你解决这个，”他指着方舟反应堆，“对你造成的伤害。就算我不能的话——我是个很好的倾听者。你什么都不欠我的，所以又能失去什么呢？”  
  
Tony和他的目光继续对视了一会儿，然后又叹了口气，把目光转向地板。这他妈到底怎么发生的？自从Steve和他那有益健康的军队作风侵入到了他生活中，他竟然比其他任何人都更能从他嘴里套到话。  
  
而他甚至没有继续逼问他。他只是站在那里，坚强而有力，虽然他完全不可能实际上地帮助他，但是他或许能够……理解他。或者可以安慰他。  
  
“没有，”他轻轻吸了口气，肩膀挫败地沉了下来。“没有什么可以失去的了。”  
  
Steve给了他一个同情的微笑，就好象他知道Tony肯定会这么回答，Tony似乎应该更担心一点，但是他现在只觉得一个人承受这些真是太累了。Steve把手插进牛仔裤的口袋里，Tony装作随意地瞟了一眼他的裆部，然后将目光移走了。现在……也许并不是时机。  
  
Steve走到一个沙发前坐了下去。因为Tony还傻愣在原地，他拍了拍旁边的空位。“告诉我吧，”他说道，这既不是命令，也不是恳求。只是表明他倾听的意愿，简单明了。他的蓝眼睛看着Tony，他的微笑让Tony没有和钯连接的那部分心脏起了某种反应。  
  
走过房间那一小段路感觉比实际上要长。他坐下来，Steve温暖的体温包围了他。”你为我做心理咨询我也不会给你涨工资的。”  
  
Steve鼻子哼了一声。“我知道。”  
  
“那么是为什么？”  
  
他的目光柔软了一些。“因为我在意你。这很难相信吗？我在意你，Tony。”  
  
“我不想要你可怜我，”他安静地说。  
  
Steve僵直了一秒钟，说道：“不是可怜。”  
  
“我也不希望你对我产生错误的理解。”  
  
“我对你没有任何理解，”Steve不太高兴地说道，不知道为什么这句话似乎是激怒了他。  
  
“好吧，你只知道我是——”  
  
“不要这样。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“不要暗示我我该怎么想。我可以自己来判断，谢谢。另外就我所看到的——你是一个好人。”他耸耸肩，嘴角露出一个恶作剧般的微笑。“在十足混蛋的表象之下。”  
  
他的心因为这句话抽动了一下。我还能失去什么呢？他情不自禁地开始微笑，他的每根神经都充满愉悦。他深深地呼吸了一口空气。“几个月以前，我第一次发现……”  
  


* * *

  
所以事情就这么发生了。他对着某个退伍军人把自己的心掏了出来。他或许应该为此感到担心，但是奇怪的是，他并不担心。能把事情说出来的感觉……很好。他现在感觉轻松多了。尽管Steve对他来说差不多还是个陌生人，但是仅仅是让什么人知道这件事情，就使整个事情都变得更加真实，也更容易承受了。  
  
另外，相信Steve会保守这个秘密似乎也打破了他们之前的那道屏障，他们现在甚至有可能可以成为朋友呢。  
  
“你可以系条围巾，”金发男子在他旁边说道。“或者是化妆。”  
  
Tony呻吟了一声，盯着面前的镜子。他酒红色的衬衫敞开着，只有几个扣子是系上的，反应堆周围的黑线清晰可见，不过这并不重要了，不是吗？Steve已经知道了，Steve早就看过好几次了，而且Steve并不介意它看起来像一块复杂的电路板。  
  
“为什么不能说你狠狠地蹂躏了我，然后留下了这个精心设计的生日吻痕？”  
  
Steve咯咯地笑了。他笑的声音很好听。“我要留生日吻痕的话，也不会在你脖子上。”  
  
Tony的目光看向上方，仔细研究Steve的表情。前一秒钟还是好笑的表情忽然变成了惊恐。他的眼睛忽然瞪得滚圆，然后往后退了一步，不再俯在他身上。“哦，老天，刚才那句说错了。我不是这个意思。”  
  
通常情况下，Tony会敏锐地抓住Steve的许可。抛好几个媚眼，然后建议说找一个舒适一些的地方来好好消化这个令人激动的新发现。但是结果，Tony只是笑了笑，开始系上衬衣的扣子。“觉得我很有吸引力并不是错误。”  
  
“我确实没有，”Steve脱口而出，然后又改口道。“我是说。你当然很有吸引力。我只是不喜欢……”他的声音越来越小，很显然没想好接下来要说什么。  
  
“男人?”Tony好心的提示。  
  
“上级，”Steve说，拿出一个小粉盒。他开始用海绵摩擦Tony的脖子，现在他们之间的距离又很近了。Tony闻到他身上淡淡的香水味道，他闻不出来是什么，但是令他想起了另一个完全不同的时刻。  
  
“但是你喜欢男人？”他忍不住问道。  
  
“这个……”Steve说，微笑又回到了他的脸上。像Steve这样的人应该一直笑。“……和你没有关系，Mr. Stark。”  
  
“噢，你怎么能这样！你让我把我的心都掏出来了，字面意义上的。你欠我的，Mr. Rowan。”  
  
Tony提到他的姓的时候Steve的眼中闪过了什么，但是对于一个二十几岁的士兵来说他真是太难读懂了。“你在摩纳哥的那场好戏是你欠我的。所以我们现在扯平了。”  
  
“这真是太伤人了，Steven。我好受伤。我还以为我们现在互相深深信任知无不言了呢。”  
  
“是的，”Steve小声说道，Tony几乎没有听见。  
  
“再说一遍？”  
  
“转过去，”Steve说，现在他的口气像是在命令，而Tony鬼使神差般地服从了。他有一种感觉，无论Steve说什么，他都会服从。Steve又开始在他身上涂抹粉末，一时间他们都沉默了，但是气氛并不尴尬。现在别墅的每一层都充满了音乐，低音让墙壁轻轻振动。大多数的宾客应该都已经到了。  
  
“我能问你个问题吗？”过了一会他说道。Steve只是轻轻哼了一声，眼睛没有离开他手上的工作。“如果这是你最后一个生日……”  
  
Steve手上的动作停了下来。“不会的，”Steve说，就好象他能用意志把Tony血液里的钯都抽出来。好吧，如果说有人能固执地做到的话，那一定是Steve。  
  
“但是如果的话，你会怎么做？”他抬头发现Steve的目光直视他的眼睛。不是通过镜子里的反光，而是直接看着他的脸。他站在Tony的正前方，一只手慢慢抚过方舟反应堆。  
  
Tony下意识地想要退缩，但还是站在了原地。  
  
Steve说到：“你没在听我说。我说我们会解决这个问题的时候，我的意思不是说会有奇迹发生，所有的事情就都自己解决了。而是说我们会找到解决的办法，然后我们会治好你。”Steve移开了他的目光和手指，Tony发觉他已经开始怀念他抚摸的温暖了。“然后你就可以继续做那个讨厌又迷人的Tony Stark了。”  
  
“啊哈！”Tony叫起来，用一根手指指着Steve，他正在把粉盒放回最上层的那个抽屉里。“所以你喜欢男人。”  
  
“不承认也不否认。”Steve说，他的语调平稳，但是他嘴角的笑意却很明显。  
  
这幅场景不禁让Tony傻笑了起来，他摇摇头。“那好吧，”他端起酒杯，做出一个干杯的动作，“这次算你欠我的了，是吧？”他一饮而尽，把杯子放回桌子上，准备离开。  
  
“Tony。”Steve叫住了他，走近几步。“如果这是我最后一次过生日，我——我会确保我爱的人知道我爱他们。如果我可以选择的话，我会把我想说的都说出来。”  
  
这背后一定有一个故事，Tony很想知道，但是现在时机不对。Steve从扶手椅上拿起他自己的外衣，然后走到Tony旁边停了下来。他对他露出一个浅笑。“我只是随便说说……”  
  
“不，我——”Tony叹了口气，他一手扶着门框，一手随意地放在身侧。“你是对的。只是，我知道我不是个好相处的人，但是Pepper、Rhodey还有Happy，他们……爱我，可怜的混蛋们，如果我现在告诉他们的话，剩下的这些时间里他们就会痛苦悲伤。而我是个自私的混蛋。我想要永远记住他们现在的样子：快要被我气疯了，但是暗地里又很喜欢这样。”  
  
Steve点点头，脸上露出完全理解的表情，Tony忍不住想要忘记一切，只想蜷缩在他的怀里。“那么就——告诉他们其他所有的。”  
  
Tony笑了。他眨眨眼看向下方，不知道什么时候他的手和Steve的握在一起了，他的心跳漏了一拍。天——怎么这么自然？他抽回他的手，感觉到他们的手指相互摩擦而过。  
  
“你准备好了？”他轻轻地问道，朝传来音乐和欢呼的方向示意。  
  
Steve顺着他的目光看去，皱了皱眉头。“你确定你要和我一起去？我完全可以理解，如果你……”  
  
“哦Steve，他妈的走就是了。”然后他再次抓起他的手，完全不在意别人会怎么看他，反而因为从皮肤连接处传来的平和而愉悦不已。自从摩纳哥以来他们之间的这种无法定义但是坚固而温和的感情，令他感觉非常温暖，非常平静。  
  
但是他知道这种平静维持不了多久。他迟早都要告诉其他人的。他要告诉他们他会死，然后看着他们伤心悲痛。毕竟让他来分担一些他们的痛苦才是公平的。  
  
然后——他要告诉Steve是他让他没有完全崩溃。  
  
或许今晚可以给他他需要推动力。  
  


* * *

  
或许如果他没喝那么多酒的话，他的计划会执行得更好一些。  
  
他模糊地记得他穿上了战甲，在完全不知道叫什么名字的DJ旁边跳起了舞，然后在万众瞩目下摔下舞台，面部直接着地。他肯定在什么时候受伤了，还有不少的伤痕。Tony记不清后面发生的事情了。他只记得他被两双有力的手拖走了。然后他们在他的太阳穴旁放了冰块，脱掉他的战甲让他坐到旁边的沙发上。他完全不知道现在是什么时间，也不知道他看起来是什么样子——晚会明显还在继续。音乐的声音太他妈大了，太他妈没完没了了，他能不能现在就去死啊？如果说有什么时候是很适合去死的话，那就是现在了。现在简直太棒了。  
  
“我陪他，你去好好玩吧，”一个女声无奈地说道。  
  
“我用不着——”  
  
“去吧，Steve。”Pepper语气中的严厉说明这个话题没有讨论的余地。Pepper总是这样。“他只是需要休息一会儿。不要让他毁了你的晚上。”  
  
他听见一声沉重的叹息，然后就只剩下他们两个人了。他靠在 Pepper身上，嗅着她身上甜美的味道，用鼻子蹭她的脖子。“我喜喜喜欢你的雀斑，我之前和你说过吗？”  
  
这……或许不是Steve说”把想说的都说出来”时想让他说的，但是重要的是这种思路不是吗？至少他现在把雀斑的问题澄清了。  
  
Pepper长叹了一口气。“你是说在今天以前吗？包括今天？差不多有二十三次了，Tony。”  
  
他挑起眉毛。“我喜欢它们。它们很美美美美。”  
  
她闭紧了嘴唇，往前挪了挪，让他全部重量都靠在她身上，她一只手搂着他的腰。他小心翼翼地和她的目光对视，然后咧开嘴笑了起来。“我还以为你打算无视我呢。”  
  
“没有办法无视你，”她轻声说道。  
  
“太好了，”他含糊地说，调整了个更舒服的姿势。和她在一起真好。很好……很安全……很——完全不是他想要的。  
  
天，这不是他想要的。  
  
他的目光扫过人群，注视着Steve的一举一动。他正坐在吧台前，一边小口地喝着一杯酒，一边和Rhodey聊天。他们脸上的表情都非常严肃，Tony忽然很想笑，如果他们三个决定联合起来对付他，他肯定会死得很惨。  
  
他看着Steve的背影，远远地看着他的背影，一种疯狂的想法涌上心头。天，他知道这绝对是疯了。他妈的他现在是快要死了。他不能在这个时候爱上什么人。他的计划本来很简单的：喝到醉、鼓起勇气、了结一切。今晚他本来打算把所有事情都一次性解决了。他现在需要决心、需要安慰……不需要更多的人在他死时伤心。  
  
但是他就是控制不住，他无法不去看他，无法不去欣赏眼前的美景。Steve金色的头发、宽阔的肩膀、全身上下散发出强烈的雄性激素，Tony完全没有意识到自己完全不该盯着他看。  
  
相反，他此刻的第一个想法是：我整整六个月没有做爱了。  
  
这都是酒精的作用——他很清楚这点。没错，Steve从一开始就吸引了他的“性趣”；但是他现在看着他，酒精带来的盲目自信和他并没有什么可以失去的意识，让他不想只是想想除了他的左手外多久没有人抚慰过他了。  
  
而现在他的左手不听话地想要伸到下面去握住紧贴着牛仔裤拉链的硬热。  
  
操。  
  
“天，我想去拍那个屁股。”Tony含混不清地说道，用他手上的玻璃杯指着Steve的方向。他穿礼服真好看——真是非常非常好看。Steve穿什么都好看。  
  
Pepper一开始还是心不在焉的，然后才恍然大悟。“你——什么？”她顺着他的目光看去，不敢置信地问道。  
  
“我——”他看了她一眼，好吧，这真尴尬。他的头很痛，他现在想不起来他们上次见面是什么样的场景了，也不知道现在适不适合说这个。过去可不是这样的。“Steve。他很迷人。就这样，”他最终这么说到。迷人不是太坏吧？他可以觉得一个男人很帅的吧？  
  
Pepper愣愣地盯着他，他可以看见她眼中的波澜起伏。她张开嘴，闭上，再张开。“所以你……”  
  
Tony耐心等她说完，但是她并没有接下去，他挑起眉毛看着她。“思想开放？双性恋？多性恋？有时也喜欢老二？不错是的。”  
  
她不安地笑了笑。“我一点也不知道。我怎么会不知道？”她问道。  
  
“嗯，这些确实没有写在维基百科上。”  
  
“但是你这么多年……从来没有……”他们又对视了一会，然后她颤抖着移开了目光。“James知道吗？”  
  
他偷偷笑了笑。”我猜他可能有所怀疑吧，在大学时有一次我想要口他来着。”Pepepr呻吟了一声，意思是说她并不需要更多的细节。“但是他可能以为我只是一时兴起吧。我好长时间没这么做了。一直以来还是比较喜欢女人……你看着一屋子穿着漂亮裙子的美女，谁会去注意穿着西服的男人啊。”  
  
除了Steve。穿着晚礼服的Steve可以使周围的一切都黯然失色。  
  
她的目光再次转向了房间中的人群。“那Steve……”  
  
他等待了一会儿，但是她没有继续说下去，而是拿起她之前喝的那杯酒喝了一大口。“他也回应你吗？”她问道。她装作只是随意地问问，装作一切都没有改变，但是她语调中的颤抖还是很明显的。  
  
操，他真的不应该喝那么多酒的。  
  
“没有什么好回应的，”他回答道，他想要抓住她的手，但是又不希望传递出和他刚才的话相矛盾的意思。“我并不想要和他结婚。好吧，我并不介意给他口交，或者他给我口，是的，我不挑剔，但是仅此而已了。而且不，我并不知道他是不是喜欢男人。他不肯告诉我。”最后这句怎么感觉有点像是在抱怨？  
  
Pepper缓缓地点点头，她的目光又看向了Steve和Rhodey。他们现在正在和一个穿着黑色长裙的红发美女说话，该死，Steve和她在一起时似乎很放松，他平常肩膀上的那种紧张感现在完全消失了，他甚至微微朝她靠了过去。而当她把一只手放在Steve的脸颊上时，她眼中也流露出了喜爱的目光。  
  
这大概足以回答Steve是否回应他的感情了。  
  
“我还是得说也还是有可能的，”Pepper说道，否定了他刚才的想法。她微微起身，然后吻了Tony的脸颊。“我要回家了。”  
  
“Pep，”他说道，无论他有没有喝醉，都不能就这样让她走掉。“你对我来说意味着全部，你知道的，是吧？”  
  
Pepper笑着抓起他的一只手，他们十指相握时他感到一阵颤栗。”我知道，”她低声说道，她用拇指轻轻摩擦他的手背。然后她就这样离开了。  
  
他们似乎是定好了一个轮班计划，因为Pepper刚走，Rhodey就过来了。他那副我受够你了的表情比不上Steve无声地皱眉，但是也让他把持不住了。  
  
“你想喝点什么吗？”他问道。  
  
“给我杯水？”  
  
Rhodey用鼻子哼了一声。”你居然以为我会给你喝别的，真可爱。等一会儿。”  
  
他离开了一会儿，回来的时候手里拿着一包巧克力蛋糕和一杯冰水。  
  
Rhodey是他最喜欢的人不是没有理由的。  
  
他立刻扯开了巧克力蛋糕的包装，拿了一块塞进嘴里。“你知道吗，”他说：“这也没那么糟糕。好吧，Pepper可能再也不会和我说话了，但是房子还没有倒掉，天花板也有洞，窗户没有破，大家看起来玩得挺开心的……”  
  
“……你差点吐在DJ身上。”Rhodey插话道。  
  
Tony哼了一声，喝了一大口水，因为如果他不喝的话，明天就会头痛得想死。他清了清喉咙，眼睛看着地板。“嗯，我想给你一件我的战甲。”他平静地说到。  
  
如他所料，Rhodey完全呆住了。他今晚似乎掌握了将人石化的技能。然后他盯着他看了好久，但是什么都没说。他沉思了片刻，目光看向桌上的空酒杯。“你喝醉了。”  
  
Tony挑眉问道：“这有什么关系吗？”  
  
Rhodey咧开嘴笑了：“问得好。”  
  
Tony把头靠在Rhodey的肩膀上。“但是我只能给你 Mark 2，银色的、破破烂烂的那副。”  
  
Rhodey微笑着点点头。“你说什么都行，Tones。”  
  
他们沉默了好长一段时间。Tony望着玻璃窗外的夜空。音乐还是很大声，但是人越来越少。他还是不知道现在几点了。“我骗你的，”他说道，因为他受不了这种沉默了。“Mark 2一点都不烂。很赞的。我所有的战甲都很赞。”  
  
Rhodey无声地笑了。  
  
“有一个条件。”  
  
Rhodey很快回答到：“我听着呢。”  
  
“只有你能用它。我不会设定程序限定死，以防有什么紧急情况，但是你得答应我。”  
  
Rhodey心不在焉地点点头，他的目光凝视着前方。他大概在考虑要达到Tony的要求需要参加多少次讨论会和听证会。“好，我答应。”他终于说到，Tony听出他是真心实意的。  
  
Tony拍了拍Rhodey的背，想要站起来。“和你聊天很愉快，伙计。”他的头还是晕的，但是他应该还是能走得上楼到得了床上的。  
  
Rhodey静静地叫住他：“Tones，如果你有什么想告诉我的——你什么都可以和我说，我不会对你有什么看法的，你知道的对吧？”  
  
Tony停住了脚步，他的机会来了。他可以转身把一切都说出来。说，我要死了。但是他没有。他略带羞涩的耸耸肩。“我觉得我的新助理很辣。”  
  
Rhodey盯着他看了足足有一分钟。“你是说刚才和我聊天的那个金发小哥吗？Steve？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“你觉得他很辣。”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“这就是你的大秘密。”Tony点点头，但是Rhodey看上去并没有相信他。他眉头紧锁，这让他的眉毛稍稍有些偏向左边。  
  
“而且我现在告诉你了。”他夸张地挥着手。“和人分享感觉真好。谢谢你。”  
  
Rhodey停了下来，似乎想要发表一番长篇大论。打破他们最近仅限于打哈哈的聊天话题。但是下一秒钟他就放弃了。他大概知道Tony并没有对他说实话，但是认为他还是需要自己来解决自己的问题，或者是不想费这个心了。总之，还是让事情维持原样会简单得多。Tony和所有人一样对这点非常清楚。  
  
“我……”他说道，但是又半途改了口。“我就在这儿，如果你想谈谈的话，”他的目光扫向Steve，“你喜欢的人。或者其他什么困扰你的。”  
  
他突然觉得他的喉咙像是被什么东西塞住了一样。“当然了，Rhodes……”  
  
Rhodey眼中受伤的表情让他心里一紧，他当然知道这样不公平，但是他没有力气来解释。因为解释过后就会要讨论，而讨论的结果肯定是这也不行那也不行。又过了一会儿，Rhodey拍了拍他的肩膀，然后起身离开了。Tony看着他穿过人群离开，当他的目光扫过吧台时，他遇到了Steve锐利的目光。那个女人现在已经离开了。Steve现在是一个人，他看起来非常想要跑过来亲吻他。  
  
老天，他真的需要再喝一杯酒。  
  


* * *

  
“你的眼睛真美美美美美，”他紧紧地贴着Steve，对他说。Steve现在正把他扛在肩膀上，用洞穴人的姿势抱着他。他或许忍不住舔了舔他的脖子，他记不清了。他真的不应该喝那么多酒的。”我赌你肯定全身哪儿都很美。”  
  
Steve叹了口气，把他放到了一个柔软温暖的平面上——大概是他的床吧。他呻吟一声，用鼻子蹭着枕头。  
  
“不行，先别睡。起来。”Steve说，然后下一秒钟他就又被拉了起来。他倒在一个有力而温暖的怀抱里，一个沉稳的声音在他耳边说：“这会有一点痛，但是这可以让你感觉好些，我保证。”  
  
他确信Steve的嘴唇在他的太阳穴旁边，但是他只有一秒钟来享受这个，因为接下来一根针管就插进了他的喉咙。他呜咽着想要把针管拍掉，但是一只有力的手紧紧抓住了他的手腕，把他拉了回来。“别动，让我来，就一会儿——好了。”  
  
“尼甘神马……”他口齿不清地问到。Steve的手指摸着他的喉咙，检查完他的脖子又去检查了他的锁骨。他的手指转了几个圈，然后又摸向他的心脏。他的手没法动，但是他感觉到他肩膀上的重量减轻了一些。  
  
他大口的呼吸。不痛了。哈。  
  
“我在帮你。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
Steve很长时间没有回答，他都以为Steve是走神了，但是然后他又听到了Steve的声音，虽然有些遥远，但他可以确定是真实的。“因为你需要。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
一声叹息，然后答道：“因为我喜欢你。”  
  
“是那种粘液的喜欢吗？”  
  
又是一声叹息。“不，不是专业的喜欢。”  
  
“太好了。”他有一种感觉，他早就知道这个答案了。他希望明天早上他还能记得。  
  
“睡吧。你明天还要见Pepper，需要很多力气的。”  
  
天，他的眼睛真是太美了。他真想要沉溺其中，再也不用醒来。如果他死了，他希望能在和Steve眼睛颜色一样海里漂流。如果他真的会死，他希望是被溺死在这样一片蔚蓝里。  
  
“要死了……”他含混地说道。他闭上眼睛，这一切真是讨厌，因为他还没准备好，他还没有。  
  
Steve深吸一口气，他能感觉到他在颤抖。“你不会的。”  
  
他感觉到Steve的脸因为生气而发热，但是他没有抬头看他。“你怎么能这么确定？”  
  
Steve又叹了一口气，他现在真的在吻他的额头了，他一定要记住这个，一定要——这很重要，因为纯洁的朋友是不会吻对方的额头的。  
  
“因为你不能死。”Steve拥抱着他，把他的头埋到Tony的脖子里，该死的为什么他喝了那么多的酒？他现在不能醉，这大概是他唯一一次能和Steve这么近距离的接触，而他在浪费这个机会。“我不能失去你。”  
  
惊喜充满了他全身每一个细胞。惊喜以及他所感受过的最强烈的欲望。他的阴茎立刻就勃起了，这实话说真是个意外，毕竟他喝的酒实在太多了。他发出几声鼓励的呻吟，用鼻子蹭着Steve的喉咙，他的眼睛仍然没有睁开。  
  
“Tony，不行。”Steve喘着气，他的声音很急切，但是他的身体却靠得更近了一些。  
  
他身上像着了火一样。老天，他从来没有过像现在这样的感觉，而他还曾经是个花花公子。是的，他大概从来没有像现在这么硬过。他呻吟一声，然后边扭起屁股边蹭着Steve。  
  
Steve发出一声长长的、颤栗的叹息，Tony在他身下颤抖，他闭上了眼睛。Tony和他一起喘着气，加快了身体的动作。  
  
但是下一秒他的手臂就被人抓住了，然后他被向后推开。Steve望着他，他的眼里也充满了欲望。他裤子下支起的帐篷很难忽视，他的呼吸也很不自然。但是他摇摇头，Tony觉得他知道他接下来会说什么。  
  
“我们不能这样。你喝醉了。”  
  
Steve推开了他，他的头又靠在了枕头上，他没法不心生怨念。“你需要好好休息。我们明天谈谈。”  
  
“你挑起的火，”Tony含含糊糊地反抗到，但是他已经放弃了，他知道今晚已成定局了。  
  
他感觉到Steve的手指抚摸过他的头发。那人该死的居然开始哄他睡觉，他应该骂他两句来着的，但是他现在觉得温暖又困倦，一点也不在意。  
  
他现在在意的是Steve正在吻他的太阳穴，在他耳边轻声说：“睡个好觉，Shellhead。”  
  
操，他一定要记住这个。  
  
他一定要记住……  
  
他一定……


	5. 完全专业

Steve

  
只是一点点好感而已。只是无害的“好吧，Tony并不像我以为的那么讨厌烦人”的好感。但是这还是只是好感而已。是对Tony Stark的不会有任何结果的好感。  
  
他花了一段时间才意识到，在过去几天里，当他在Tony身边时，有多经常不自觉地露出微笑，Tony总是能引他发笑；才意识到他有多么期待和他在工作室里一起共度时光，甚至只是在Tony开会时默默地坐在他旁边。  
  
然后他意识到，他不仅仅只是喜欢Tony。他之前是喜欢Tony。而这些感觉……忽然对他而言很简单明了。火花四溅。一天比一天更强烈。  
  
他现在甚至不在意Tony的各种怪癖了。不知道什么时候，Tony的怪癖不再让他觉得恼人，反而有些讨人喜欢。他之前背下来的性格缺陷忽然间都变成了可爱的小习惯，而Tony的荤段子也让他觉得好笑而不是感到冒犯。  
  
他也不介意Tony在说话的时候嘴里还叼着螺丝刀。  
  
他只希望他是那个螺丝刀。  
  
但是他知道如果不想让任务完蛋的话他什么也不能做。  
  
Tony生日那晚，他在Tony的床边坐了好几个小时。等Tony睡熟了之后，他把Tony抱在怀里，他抚摸他的头发，亲吻他的额头，他也知道他这么做践踏了好几条社交界限。  
  
等他终于强迫自己离开Tony卧室的时候，太阳都已经升起来了。他很感激Natasha给他带来了装着二氧化锂的注射器。Tony脖子上的痕迹几乎是立刻就褪去了，但是他知道这只能暂时减缓症状，不能治好他，Natasha说得很清楚。这还不够。Tony痊愈才算足够。  
  
所以他到Tony的车库里，开出一辆车，花了半个小时开到洛杉矶。他在开车的时候脑海中不断回想起Tony坐在他大腿上的样子。Tony的屁股摩擦他的大腿，让他的阴茎勃起。Tony的胸紧贴着他的嘴，令他喉咙一梗。他想要爬到Steve身上时，他的嘴唇掠过Steve裸露的皮肤，老天，他像是对着他发起情来，喉咙里发出细小的呻吟……  
  
Steve呻吟了一声，他用力地握住方向盘，指节发白。这真是可笑。他早就知道Tony是个很有魅力的人，他的档案里明明白白的写着。但是他一直确信他不会屈服在Tony的魅力之下，他根本不会考虑起这个问题。他以前可不是这么没有自制力的。  
  
他甚至很长时间都没有对男人产生过这种想法了。那时候，在注射血清之前……他有时候会非常小心地在远处观察。有那么几次，他会希望他能去试一试，哪怕只有一次，试试看他的身体是不是真的会喜欢这样。但是那时候这是不可能的。除非先做好周密的计划，然而即使这样也还是会让他和另一个人都身处险境。另外他也不是不喜欢姑娘，他确实喜欢。他看到Peggy的小拳头打在Hodge脸上时，他就喜欢上她了。从那以后，他觉得没有什么必要非要知道他是不是喜欢……这样……因为这不值得这么多的麻烦。  
  
现在是Tony。Steve觉得很尴尬，他竟然这么快就失去了自制力。他现在都还想要调转车头回去完成他们昨天没有完成的事情。  
  
他把车停下，然后一口气跑过院子，进入神盾局在西海岸的总部，他大概不应该跑得这么快的。  
  
大多数的高级特工最近都搬到纽约了，所以他只能和Fury视频通话。让他感到意外的是，出现在屏幕上的是穿着黑色紧身衣的Natasha。  
  
“所以我猜派对结束了？”她说道，她正靠在Fury宽大的旋转椅上。她昨晚一定是从马里布直接飞回了纽约。她按了一个按钮，在控制面板上输入了什么。五秒钟后，一个Steve不认识的矮个子光头特工走进了他的房间，他直径朝Steve走了过来。那人恭敬地——也有一点畏惧地——朝他点点头，然后拿出一台机器，一根奇怪的棒子，然后开始在Steve身上扫描。  
  
Steve皱着眉看着他，但是他没有退开。他明白了他的意思，然后抬起头疑惑地看着Natasha。“我没有被窃听，”他说。  
  
她挑起眉头。“我们说的可是Stark。就我所知，他可能趁你睡觉的时候在你的器官里植入了什么跟踪器。”  
  
这句话令他很生气，他自己都为此吃了一惊。“如果你这么想的话，那你肯定不知道Tony Stark到底是个什么样的人。”  
  
“这是规定。”她耸了耸肩。  
  
他旁边的那个特工退开几步，摇头说道：“他没问题，长官。”  
  
Natasha点点头，挥手让他离开。她绕到桌子的前方，坐了上去。“那么，Hill说你的下一份报告周五就要交了。有什么问题？”  
  
他问道：“Fury在哪？”  
  
“在忙。怎么回事，Steve？五个小时以前你和我说一切顺利。发生了什么？”  
  
“我想要Tony有访问神盾数据库的全部权限。我想要他能看到任何有希望可以帮助他的资料。我要人手来帮忙，我要一队科学家、发明家、工程师、其他什么人。我要——”他深吸一口气。“我要神盾帮他。”  
  
Natasha的目光紧盯着他看了一会。“他开始在你心里生根了，”她说，嘴角露出一个浅笑。  
  
“这毫无关系，”Steve咆哮道。“他帮助了别人，他是个英雄——而他现在受伤了。他应该受到我们的尊敬和保护。”  
  
Natasha哼了一声，把头撇向一边。“没必要给我复述日内瓦公约，Steve。我们已经安排人把材料交给他了。”  
  
Steve眨了眨眼，然后又眨了眨。“什么材料？”  
  
Natasha站了起来，从她身后拿起一叠文件。“摩纳哥之后，Fury命令神盾的专家进行了研究。我知道这有点难以想象，但是Fury确实是关心Stark的。研究部门找出了一些Howard Stark的研究记录。录像带、笔记、草图之类的，他们觉得他们应该是有一些收获了。”她举起那些文件。“我看不懂这些，但是他们说这里面有一些线索，不过他们做不到。所以Fury决定把这些材料都给Stark。让那个真正的天才来看一看。”  
  
“什么时候？”Steve问，站了起来。  
  
屏幕上，Natasha在多功能腰带上按了一个按钮，低头看了看。“十分钟之前。”  
  
Steve咽下一口口水。“我的身份……”  
  
她干笑了一声。“……没有暴露。所有在场的特工都了解了你的任务。不用担心。”  
  
“我……”他哽了一下，“谢谢。”  
  
她的目光现在带了一种探究的意味。“为什么你好像觉得这是私人的帮忙？”她看着他，Steve觉得他在她面前他就是一本摊开的书，如果她发现了的话，肯定不会让他这样继续下去的。“老天，我还是不要知道比较好，”她又哼了一声。“Steve，我本来也想打给你的。接下来几天Coulson是你的联系人。”  
  
“什么？为什么？”  
  
“Clint和我要去新墨西哥执行任务，”Natasha说，她脸上露出了一个微笑，意思是她知道一些Steve不知道的事情——不过话说回来，他们之间一向是如此。“我会尽可能地保持联系的。替我向Tony问好，”她说，明知道他肯定不会这么做。然后屏幕就变成了一片漆黑。  
  
Steve在一分钟之内就走出了总部发动了汽车。  
  


* * *

  
他开车回到别墅，和Natasha说得一样，巨大的停车场里现在停了十几辆黑色面包车。他走进前厅，朝Coulson轻轻点了点头。昨晚这里已经来了好几队的清洁工。门厅现在已经被清洁一新，连一个灰尘一个指纹都没有留下，几乎看不出来昨晚这里开过派对。Steve走到露台时忽然停下脚步，Tony仍然穿着浴袍，从长椅上站了起来，他转身走了几步，Steve看到了他身后的……Fury。  
  
当然了。  
  
他们旁边放着十几个箱子，上面都贴着“H. Stark所有”的标签。里面杂乱地放着很多模型、文件夹和图纸。看完这些材料可能需要几天时间。  
  
Steve清了清喉咙，走过门廊。“Tony？”  
  
“哦，嘿，”Tony说，朝他笑笑，表情没有任何的不自然。那么他真的不记得昨晚发生的事情了。Steve指望着这个呢，当然了——他可是在他脖子上插了一根针管，然后又亲了他好几下。但是他看着对方脸上完全正直的表情，还是忍不住有些失望。  
  
Tony指着Fury说：“Steve，这是虎克船长。虎克船长，Steve。”  
  
Fury的独眼翻了翻，站起来和Steve握手，他脸上的表情高深莫测。“Nicholas Fury。”  
  
“Steve Rog——Rowan。Steve Rowan。我是Mr. Stark的私人助理。”哦喔。这是他第一次说错。他今天到底怎么了？在此之前，他对在Tony身边时使用假名感觉很自然，他不知道刚才他是中了什么邪了。他不能再这样下去了。这是个很重要的任务，而他为此做了精心的准备。  
  
Fury只是挑起一边的眉毛，然后看了看Tony，他明显刚才没有注意他们。他正咬着嘴唇看着Fury带来的文件。  
  
“噢，”Tony大喊了一声，看着Steve。他指着Fury，用嘴型示意“顶级国际间谍”。  
  
Fury愤怒地瞪了他一眼，指节发出咔咔的声音。“很好，Stark，现在我不得不杀了他了。”  
  
Tony装出很害怕的样子，Steve尽力控制才没有笑出声。站在他们后面的Coulson似乎没有这个顾虑。他在把手机拿给Fury的时候大声笑了出来。  
  
“哦，真有趣，Nicholas。”Tony咕哝着说。  
  
Fury耸耸肩，低头看了看Tony的反应堆。“那么，你现在没事了，是吧？”他问道，站了起来。Tony说他没有，他不知道接下来会怎么样，但是Fury没有理会他。“你没问题了是吧？”他拿起他的黑色皮衣。“好极了。Coulson特工会继续留在这里一段时间。”  
  
“Mr. Rowan，”他说，给了Steve一个尖锐的眼神。“哦，还有Tony？”他的独眼转向Tony。“记着，我看着你呢。”他露出一个狡黠的笑容，点头向他们道别，然后像一道阴影一样消失在前门。  
  


* * *

  
Tony在他身边大声地呻吟了一声，合上了他看了半个小时的文件。DUM-E用爪子抓了好几次，终于把文件抓了起来，然后兴冲冲地去拿新的文件。  
  
Steve从他面前的盒子里抬起头。“怎么了？”  
  
Tony用一只手揉了揉眼睛。“这是个很复杂的问题。”他叹了一口气，用一只手指着Steve的方向，掰着手指开始数数。他翘起大拇指：“首先，我醉宿到现在还很难受，昨晚发生的大部分事情都不记得。Pepper不接我的电话，所以我猜大概是很糟糕。不过我没有吐在Paris Hilton身上，JARVIS确认了，算我胜一局。”他翘起食指：“第二，我有一种感觉，我忘记了什么很重要事情，我一点头绪都没有，我。快。要。疯。了。”  
  
他举起中指，停顿了一会，慢慢把目光移向Steve。“第三，我没有执行好你的建议。你的建议很好，我应该……不要喝那么多酒，但是现在后悔也晚了……”  
  
他颤抖着深吸一口气，举起第四根手指。“第四，他们把我家里塞满这种标准手提箱真是太贴心了——我真是缺手提箱啊——但是……真的没什么用。”他把DUM-E刚拿给他的文件夹仍在地上，用他的光脚把它踢开。“这些里面全部都是暗示，我知道我爸想要告诉我什么，但是里面没有图表，没有设计图纸。我虽然聪明但是也不能空手就造出一种新元素。”他靠在他的椅子上，眼睛盯着他的手。他举起第五根手指，指着天花板：“还有，楼上的Agent Kay不肯给我咖啡。”他撅着嘴，这幅表情让Steve不禁笑了出来。  
  
Steve推开他前面的箱子，站了起来。“新元素？”  
  
“嗯，准确地说是重新发现一种元素。”Tony也站了起来，走到一个已经打开了箱子旁边。他弯下腰拿出一个大圆盘。“我想，在二战的时候，我爸曾经拥有过这种元素……”他转过身把那个盘子拿给Steve看，这让他立刻僵住了——这个竟然是他的盾牌的模型。“别介意，这些都是……胡言乱语。我不能……天，我甚至看都不想看下去了。”他把那个盘子扔了出去，盘子撞到了工作室的墙壁上。“这感觉就好象是要去抓一个鬼影，我……”他没有继续说下去，用手掌按摩他的太阳穴。“你能让我一个人呆一会儿吗？”他问道。  
  
Steve站了起来，想要靠近他。“Tony……”  
  
Tony举起一只手，往房间里面走了几步。那块地方布满了随处乱扔的纸张、胶卷、图纸、表格和设计图。他站在一个巨大的模型面前，那个模型靠着墙，快要贴到天花板了。他扯下覆在上面的毯子，露出一个小城镇的模型。他突然间发出一声尖锐的、绝望的笑声，他卷起手臂：“好极了，”他笑到，Steve看到了他眼角的泪水。“这真是他妈的太有用了。”  
  
“Tony。”  
  
“Steve，”Tony无力地说。他停顿了一会，吸了一口气，转过身。他看起来糟糕极了。“我只是需要……一个人静静，你能离开一会儿吗？拜托了？”  
  
Steve站在那里，觉得自己一点儿用都没有。他颤抖着从嘴里呼出一口气。他就只能站在那里，看着Tony在努力尝试，这让他的身体因为一种熟悉的欲望紧绷了起来，一种他即渴求又憎恨的欲望。  
  
他叹了一口气，决定还是不要争执。他点点头，转身默默走出工作室。他上楼走到他最近半个月住的那个房间里。他的腿在发抖，心剧烈地跳动，脑海中甩不掉Tony孤独绝望的样子。他被这种感觉完全击溃了，他觉得他无法忍受再看见Tony这副样子。他直径走向房间另一端的大衣柜，推开几件衣服，拿出一个黑色的包。  
  
他打开那个包，手指滑过盾牌光滑的表面。Steve咽下一口口水，手臂沉重得抬不起来。他走出房门，走到转角处。他看向门厅，挥手让Coulson上来。  
  
他甚至没有打招呼，他知道这样不礼貌，但是他不想被蒙在鼓里了。“Tony在找的元素，是振金，是不是？而我有振金，不是吗？”他举起他的盾牌，把他的盾牌推到Coulson的胸前。“那么就给他。”  
  
Coulson不动声色地看着他，但是露出了一个理解的表情。“我们不行，”他搂着Steve的腰，把他拉到最近的走廊里。“你看，”他小声说道，“Fury让我们研究过了。是的，你的盾牌的材料可能可以替代钯——”他停顿了一会。“——但是这只是一种猜测。而且这样的话你就没有盾牌了，Captain。你知道，你的盾牌的尺寸外形是完美的。我读了这方面的报告，它是Howard Stark的杰作。它有完美的平衡力，完美的直径，精确的振幅，哪怕刮掉一点点，它都无法再继续使用了。”  
  
他想冲Coulson吼说他不介意，但是这样大概会泄露太多的信息。“我们不能——重新做一个吗？我用小一点的盾也是可以的。”  
  
Coulson叹了口气。“我们可以试一试，但是机会并不大。我见过推算的结论，但是那些也只是假设而已。再说，没有一个活着的人制造过振金制品……我们唯一可以相信的只有Stark本人。”他的目光和Steve的直视，他眼中毫不掩饰的理解让他感到了一些慰藉。“再说了，你打算怎么给他呢，Captain？用红白蓝的绸缎包起来？再写一张卡片吗？”他的语气中并没有恶意，只是好奇。但是Steve仍然感到一股愤怒的情绪穿过他的胸膛。  
  
“我不管怎么给他。他要死了。”他不能让他死。他就是不能。  
  
Coulson清了清喉咙。“听着，Steve。我不是说这完全没有可能。这有可能。我们至少可以把盾牌给他研究一下。或许他可以不破坏它就能复制出来。但是我们现在还有时间。Stark现在走上正轨了，他是天才，他会想出办法的——所以你现在没有必要暴露身份。”  
  
Steve都不敢抬头。“一天，”他说。“我再等二十四小时，然后就把我的盾牌给他。”  
  
Coulson重重地叹了口气，然后转身准备离开。“如果你已经下了决心，Captain，那么为什么来问我？”他走到转角的时候，Steve看见他拿出了手机。  
  
他摇摇头，然后向走廊的另一头走去。他把盾牌放了回去，然后走下楼。他打算回到工作室，不让Tony再躲着他，但是他决定先绕到厨房。他不能帮助Tony解决其他的问题——但是这个他还是可以做得到。他下了楼，直径走到厨房的咖啡机前。他正打算从橱柜里拿出Tony的一个咖啡杯，忽然出现的一个声音让他愣在了当场。  
  
“Mr. Rowan？”一个熟悉的机械声音回响在宽阔的厨房里。“或者我应该叫您的真名？”  
  
他很快想明白是怎么回事了，Steve瞪大了眼睛。哦，天哪。他怎么会犯这种错误？他完全忘记了JARVIS的存在。他想的事情太多，完全忽略了他有很好的理由不在别墅的范围之内联系神盾。  
  
“我可以解释，”他慌忙地说，差一点就要举起手表示投降了。  
  
“没有必要解释，Captain。你应该知道，我是一台功能强大的超级计算机，我不需要你的解释就可以分析清楚情况。你任职于神盾局——如果我分析得没错的话，你是Steven Grant Rogers，也是美国队长，因此我判定这是一次为了搜集情报进行的卧底任务。”  
  
“我——是的……没错。”他看着天花板，尽量做出真诚的表情。“我不是他的敌人。”  
  
“你或许注意到了，Captain，现在警报并没有在响。然而，你似乎隐匿了足够替换反应堆核心的振金，因此，你是在看着Mr. Stark去死。根据我的算法，我认为这是个恶意的行为。”  
  
这句话的转折逻辑清晰，Steve发现他在听见这些词的时候身子不自觉地前倾。他在看着Tony去死。  
  
“如果你知道这些，那么你应该也听见了我说我愿意把我的盾给他，”他说，但是气势有些弱。“二氧化锂现在让他暂时没有生命危险，而且你比任何人都了解Tony，他很可能会太生我的气而不愿意接受我的帮助。所以如果有办法的话，我们应该让他自己找到解决办法。”  
  
他们犹如死寂般地沉默了很长一段时间，然后JARVIS说道：“看起来先生刚才的发现让我们之前的争论已经无关紧要了，Captain Rogers。”  
  
Steve僵住了：“什么？”  
  
没有回答。  
  
“JARVIS？”他喘着气问道，已经做好了冲到一楼的准备。  
  
“我们刚才的谈话无关紧要了，因为，”JARVIS停顿了一会儿。“看起来Mr. Stark已经找到了他需要的东西。”  
  
他感到很意外，没想到进展竟然这么顺利。他之前一直不敢抱有什么希望，因为他所知的信息太少了，但是他还是抱有那么一点点的希望。“他找到了。”  
  
“我还是希望您不要再继续说谎了，Captain。”  
  
Steve点点头。“我会告诉他的。尽快。”然后，他感到像是有一块石头压在他的胸前，他低声说道：“我觉得他是不会原谅我的。”  
  
JARVIS沉默了一会，他再次开口说话的时候，语气明显友好了很多。“先生比较容易原谅他喜爱的人。”  
  
这话让Steve沉默了很长一段时间。他感到他的脸红了，他觉得他居然会对着一台机器感到不好意思真是太傻了，但是他还是有些情不自禁。“我也喜爱他。”  
  
“但愿如此，Mr. Rowan，”JARVIS说道，Steve皱了皱眉，但是他接着听到了脚步声，于是迅速转过身。  
  
“在和我的AI聊天，哈？”Tony问道，露出一个开心的笑容。他抓着Steve的手，Steve甚至来不及放下他手上的空杯子，就被Tony拉走了。“我找你来着。你得来看看这个。”  
  


* * *

  
这真是美到令人窒息。  
  
工作室被蓝色的光照亮，空中漂浮着很多小圆圈，就好象他们是站在整个星系的中心。如果不近看的话，它们就只是——圆圈，带有点神秘色彩的圆圈，但是如果仔细看的话，就会发现每一个环，每一束光都有自己的世界。里面有线条，还有椭圆和各种小物体相互环绕，有的相互吸引，有的相互排斥。虽然Steve不知道这些具体代表了什么，但是他能欣赏这其中的美。  
  
“这些都是原子，”Tony解释道，站到Steve身后。他把他的手臂放到Steve的上面，抓着他的手伸进他们前面的一个泡泡里。“它和铀很相似。它们有相同的基因特性，”他在Steve的耳旁低声说道。他把他的手又往前拉了一些。“但是它很特殊，它可以吸收所有传递给它的动能。”一开始，Steve觉得他的手指会穿过投影的全息图，但是那些圆圈因为他手指的接近开始动作，一开始是缠绕在他的手指上，然后它们之间又互相缠绕起来。“它叫做振金。我说过，我爸在四十年代的时候曾经拥有过一些，但是他决定用全部的材料来制造一件武器，而不是分开来做研究。”  
  
Steve咽下一口口水，他想要告诉Tony，把所有一切都告诉他。但是不是现在——现在这个时刻属于Tony。  
  
“这个，”Tony的整个身体都贴着Steve，他能感觉到他的呼吸。“可以救我的命。”  
  
Steve感到他的眼睛湿润了，他拉着Tony的手转过身。振金也曾经救过他的命。从某种程度来说，现在也再一次拯救了他。  
  
他无法控制住自己，他把Tony拉进他的怀抱。他依然没有想明白他是怎么走到这一步的。在这个任务之前，他读了很多遍Tony的资料，他毫不怀疑地相信他绝对不会喜欢这个人的，相信Tony Stark只会让他觉得讨厌，相信他需要知道的已经全部都在那些资料上了。但是现在，他看过Tony最光彩和最颓丧时的样子，他从来没有像现在这样高兴地发现自己错了。  
  
“你成功了，”他惊叹道，这不是卧底任务的表演，而是完全纯粹的倾慕。“怎么做到的？”他问，然后他就听见Tony甜美的嗓音包围了他，每一个音节都散发着激动。他们一起又看了一遍Howard的旧录像带，他感到Tony在他身旁不安地晃动，他把一只手放到他膝盖上，把他拉近了一些。Tony耐心地和他解释了Stark Expo的模型暗藏的玄机，虽然听到最后他也没太搞懂这个结构的意义，但是他听到JARVIS那个比利时松饼摊位的笑话时还是笑了出来。  
  
他们一起动手，只花了几个小时就改造好了工作室。Tony戴上了他的护目镜，穿上了工作服，Steve花了一些努力才克制住不在Tony身上乱摸。  
  
他虽然知道Tony是个对付媒体的好手，但是他没有料到这个。看着Tony做计划、筹算，看着他创造东西……Pepper怎么说的来着？令人渺小。  
  
等他们终于完工的时候，工作室已经被搞得一团糟了。Tony说要安装一些管子，还要必须在固定的角度，所以他们就在墙上钻了一些洞。在正中间的地方，Tony安装了一台巨大的激光发射器。  
  
最后一部分是一个小小的银色三角形。  
  
“这只是测试，”Tony眨眨眼，把那个三角形放到房间角落里的一个架子上。“如果这个能成功的话，我或许可以用这个来建一座大厦。”他厚脸皮地朝Steve笑笑，上帝呀，他真是太美了，Steve大概永远不会大声地承认Tony有这么美，在此刻之前，他也不敢让自己相信Tony有这么美。大多数这样的想法一浮出水面就被他压了下去，但是他现在看着Tony，再也无法否认这种想法。Tony很美，他现在生气勃勃、充满生命力、光彩夺目。  
  
Steve不安地动了动，强迫自己将视线转向房间的其他地方。他不知道他应该干什么。“你想要我在哪儿？”  
  
Tony嘟囔了一句什么，即使他有四倍的听力，也只能勉强听清“裸着”和“床上”，不过剩余的部分不难猜测。他模糊地记得之前Tony说荤段子时他可不会脸红，不过那时候这些话没有什么意义，但是现在不一样了，他感到他的脸烧了起来。  
  
“再说一遍？”他清清喉咙，问道。  
  
Tony指了指他的工作台，把护目镜拉到他凌乱的头发上。“就坐到那儿迷人地微笑就好了。”  
  
他应该感到冒犯的……如果他不是忙着脸红没空想到冒犯的话。天，他以前不是这样的。他才不会脸红，更不会这么频繁的脸红。但是他也记得他以前不会因为看着一个人就心跳得这么厉害。  
  
Tony走到激光发射器旁，脱掉黑色的衬衣，露出里面的紧身背心，这让Steve的脸颊更热了。他把一把钥匙插进角落里的一台机器，然后忽然间那些管道里就闪起了蓝色的激光。  
  
“启动棱镜加速器，”JARVIS说道，Steve无法理解这一切，但是他仍然无法移开他的视线。  
  
Tony走到管道顶端处的阀门旁，他放上一只手，然后管道开始发出巨大的噪音，整个设备都开始剧烈地振动起来。Tony似乎没办法让激光稳定下来，Steve正准备过去帮忙，但是Tony已经拿起一个扳手，拧紧阀门调整光束。  
  
“哇噢，”Tony说，光束割断了一根柱子，Steve笑了出来，因为这太好笑了，完全是Tony在毁掉一面墙的时候会说的话。蓝色的激光慢慢靠近控制面板，把工作室搞得乱七八糟，但是Tony并不在意，Steve也不在意。他感到他的心跳越来越快。  
  
“即将达到能量峰值，”JARVIS说道，他的声音大了一些，Steve可以听出其中的激动。  
  
终于，光束击中了三角形的中心。金属吸收了蓝色光束的能量。轰鸣声越来越大，接着三角形发出一道炫目的白光，Tony又等待了两秒钟，然后关掉了设备。  
  
“成功了吗？”Steve喘着气，他甚至没有意识到刚才他一直屏住了呼吸。  
  
“JARVIS？”Tony问到，Steve听出了他声音中的恐惧。  
  
JARVIS过了一会儿才回答，那一小会儿感觉像是一个世纪。“祝贺您，先生，您成功创造了一个新元素。”  
  
那一瞬间，他们的目光相遇了。Tony似乎拿不定注意是要大笑还是大哭。他的眼神里充满了情绪，而且他并有把它们隐藏起来——甚至连试都没有试。他似乎是想要翘起嘴角但是嘴角却被重力不停地往下拉。  
  
然后他的嘴角漏出一丝窃笑，他的身体突然前倾，他的脸埋进了他的手里。他一开始笑，似乎就停不下来了。有什么东西忽然挣断了，一种原始的、不可抗拒的本能。Tony的肩膀开始剧烈地颤抖，他跌倒在地上。  
  
Steve这时候才回过神来，他终于站了起来，走到Tony身旁，Tony现在正靠着DUM-E的机械臂。  
  
“我很好，”Tony说，举起一只手。他疯狂的笑声终于渐渐停止了。  
  
他们都沉默了，Tony抬起头来看他，他没有哭，不过看起来像是快要哭了。他的眼睛水汪汪的、红红的，Steve忍不住把一只手放他的脸颊上。  
  
“你会的，”Steve坚定地说，在Tony旁边的地板上坐了下来。  
  
Tony点点头，又过了一阵他的情绪才再次平复下来，Tony的笑声越来越小，取而代之的是尴尬的沉默，他们之间的空气似乎也变得凝重了。  
  
“是啊，”Tony安静地说，然后忽然靠了过来，在Steve的脸颊上留下一个轻吻。“谢谢你，”他在Steve耳边轻声说，“谢谢你为我做的一切，真的，如果没有你，我不知道我能不能有今天的发现。”  
  
Tony又靠回到DUM-E身上，轻轻地抚摸它的爪子，然后他站了起来，走到依然在发出嗡嗡响声的三角形旁边。  
  
白噪声充斥着Steve的周身。他惊呆了，所以无法回应Tony刚才的话，更无法动作，因为这一刻，他的意识给了他一记重击。  
  
他意识到现在他对Tony不仅仅是好感了，即使是作为神盾局的特工，他也是可以认为他的任务对象有吸引力的，只要不超过这个界限就没问题——而现在，显然他已经越界了。他想要这个。他想要Tony。他也不知道他的这种感觉到底是什么，但是这随着他和Tony呆在一起的每一分钟都越来越强烈。  
  
在他的一生中，Steve后悔过很多事情——但是他现在知道了，到最后，只有现在才是最重要的。他当然没有忘记他所犯过的错误——只有记住错误，才能在将来不重蹈覆辙。从某种方面来说，生活就像是一幅画。有一些线条不像其他的部分那么吸引人，但是却越发展越重要。他的过去已经过去了，无法弥补。他知道这点。他拥有的只有现在和未来。  
  
而他现在在这里。他看着Tony小心地取下三角形，把它装进新的方舟反应堆里。很显然他需要一些时间才能恢复，但是他会恢复的。Tony会活下来，而当他看到反应堆在Tony的手上发出光芒的那一刻会永远印在Steve的脑海中。他的才华，和他因慰藉而露出微笑，使巨人都感到惭愧。  
  
他又盯着Tony看了一会儿，然后叹了口气把目光转向了窗户外面。他忽然间有了很多想要的东西——在此之前他都没有意识到他想要的东西。  
  
他让他的大脑变成了一台摄像机，把Tony的每一个表情、每一个声音、每一个动作都记录了下来。因为目前而言，只要Tony还是他的任务……他能得到的就只有这么多了。


	6. 可能性

Steve

  
Fury慢慢地把他的报告放在桌子上。“这就是你最终的结论？”  
  
“是的。”他平静地答道。他语气中的不容置疑似乎太过明显了一些，但是出乎他的意料Fury竟然没有反驳。  
  
相反，Fury把报告推到了一边。“这和我期待的有些区别，Captain。”  
  
“我想也是。”  
  
“完全支持Stark加入，”他读道，更像自言自语而不是在和Steve说话。“我不知道我是应该为他可以给我们提供的技术感到高兴，还是应该悼念一下我还可以不头痛的日子。”  
  
Fury的手指扫过报告。“ _Mr. Stark仍然有时容易情绪激动……在遇到重要事情时能够集中精力……完全康复……Mr. Stark濒死复生的经历很有可能帮助他形成健康平衡的心态……_ ”Fury抬起头，显然是想要讽刺什么。好吧，不错，Steve预言说Tony可能会拥有健康的心态的确是有些过了。但是他在写这篇报告的时候实在是怀着大大地松了一口气的心态不能自已。  
  
“ _Mr. Stark终于和他所爱的人坦诚地探讨了最近所发生的事情，并且从中感受到了朋友的支持，因此获得了内心的平静、身体及心理的健康。_ ”Fury哼了一声，把文件丢到一边。他的眼睛盯着Steve，手指着他的胸口。“如果这事最后搞砸了，那就都怪你，Rogers。”  
  
Steve情不自禁地笑了笑：“没问题。”  
  
“那么你的任务就算完成了，”Fury说，他把这句话说成了一个问句，Steve在椅子里不安地动了动。  
  
Steve清了清喉咙。这部分内容他已经演练过太多次了，多到他极力控制才没有一口气全部说完。“我觉得我现在应该继续留在Stark身边一段时间，长官。关于Stark大厦和他在神盾局的新工作，最近他需要做很多重要的决定，我觉得在事情稳固之前让我继续执行任务是更明智的选择。”  
  
房间里一时没有任何声音。Fury的表情里什么都看不出来。没有恼怒，也没有调笑。  
  
但是Steve没有慌张。毕竟他知道他在和谁说话。他很清楚Fury关心Tony，比他表现出来得要更关心。Tony的档案里就有证明。那里面有很多张Fury微笑地抱着小Tony的照片，绝对不会是巧合。很显然，那个时候，Fury差不多就是Tony的叔叔，而现在他也依然远远地关注着他的小侄子。他明显不想让其他人知道——特别是Tony——他是一个沉默的守护者、隐秘的父亲，而Steve尊重这一点。  
  
Steve刚开始研究Tony的时候，他确信Fury不知道那些照片，不知道Steve看见了他流露出私人感情的一面。而现在，他觉得Fury似乎是故意把这些照片放进Tony的档案里的。出于某些原因他想让Steve知道这点。  
  
“你知道让他加入团队意味着他迟早会发现的，是吧？”Fury问到。  
  
Steve微微耸了耸肩。他的每根神经都在发出离开的指令，离开这里去随便什么地方都行，只要不再看到Fury锐利目光就行。“是的，”他简洁地说。“我会告诉他的。在我们在纽约安顿好之后。”  
  
Fury无声地做了个“我们”的口型，露出一个无辜的微笑。“我知道了，”他点点头，他的眼里露出了浓厚的兴趣，然而在他的声音里却听不出来。“好吧。你告诉他前记得和我们打个招呼。我要确保我不在场。”  
  
Steve木然地点点头，然后站了起来。他走出去的时候，听见Fury又拿起了他的报告。“不够谦逊，”他嘟囔着，把转倚转到背对Steve的角度。“那家伙可有两段性爱录像流到网上了，你说这叫‘不够谦逊’？”  
  


* * *

  
战争机器的介绍会自然是要大肆宣传的。Tony开启了炫耀模式：他不停地开玩笑，让即使是最严肃的政客也笑出了声。他挥舞着手臂介绍战争机器的新配件、独特的武器（Steve知道这是Rhodey坚持要装上的，Tony对此并不是很乐意）、爱国风格的装图——Steve很想对此评论一番，但是他不能。  
  
整场表演，Tony一直咧着嘴露出傻瓜似的笑容，朝欢呼的人群挥手，Steve发现他对Tony不断的调情、带着颜色的段子都一点儿也讨厌不起来，因为Tony在这里，还好好地活着，没有什么礼物能比这更好了。上一次的时候，他是站在欢呼的人群中，那是差不多三个月之前，而Steve感觉那像是上辈子发生的事了。  
  
有那么一小会儿，Tony的目光看向了帘子后面Steve站着的方向，Steve毫不费力地就想象出他脸上恶作剧的微笑变得柔和了一些。  
  
忽然，有人拍了拍他肩膀。“告诉我，Steve，”是Pepper，她走上前一步站在他旁边，毫无预警地说道：“我感谢过你了吗？”  
  
Steve差点跳了起来。他甚至都不知道Pepper今天会来这里。虽然战争机器的介绍会很早就安排好了时间——是这个季度Stark Expo的压轴好戏——但是Pepper三个星期以来都在东京，他不知道她能不能回得来。  
  
她看起来好多了。上一次Steve见到她是在Tony向她坦白钯中毒的事情之后。她的脸颊上有泪水，整个人像虚脱了一样，Steve知道她需要一段时间来接受这个事实。过去几周里她应该也不好过，但是她看起来应付得还不错。Pepper总是能应付得不错。“这真的没有必要，Miss Potts。”  
  
“是Pepper，Steve，”她说道。“那么，谢谢你。谢谢你照看他。”  
  
Steve看了一眼舞台。不知道什么时候Tony穿上了战甲。他和Rhodey一起摆着胜利的姿势，让记者们给他们拍照。  
  
“这是我的工作，”他说，但是心里明白并不是因为这个原因。  
  
Pepper沉默了一会儿，但是从她的表情可以看出她的脑海里肯定闪过了很多回忆。“你知道，如果不是你的话，他肯定不会告诉我的，”过了一会儿，Pepper终于说到。  
  
Steve没有装作听不懂的样子，因为他确实明白她的意思。“他会的。迟早会的。”  
  
Pepper笑了。“是的，迟早。对于Tony来说，只可能会有两种选择。一种是等他已经找到了解决的办法，一种是我自己发现了。”  
  
Steve艰难地咽下一口口水，找不出回应她的话。“Pepper……”  
  
她的嘴角露出一丝微笑。“不，没关系的。我知道他要考虑的事情很多，我很高兴他有一个可以依靠的人。”  
  
他皱了皱眉，不安地动了动身子。“我也是自己发现的，你知道的，是吧？”  
  
她颤抖着吸了口气。“这不一样。他对你不一样。他会在还来得及的时候就告诉你的。”  
  
不，他不会的，Steve暗自想到。至少他不会主动说的。Steve知道Tony向他坦白是因为他正面和他对质了。但是。他无法反驳Pepper话中的暗示令他感到激动，他知道这是真的。但是她语气中的挫败感太明显了，Steve无法忍受这种挫败感，像Pepper这样强大的人不应该感到挫败。  
  
“你爱他吗？”Pepper问到，然后又马上用一只手捂住她红色的嘴唇。“哦，天哪，对不起。我听起来像一个吃醋的前妻。这和我没有关系。”  
  
“我们是朋友，”Steve向她保证。“我们没有……我们之间什么也没有发生。”这是事实。Tony不记得他生日那晚的事了，而从那之后他们甚至很少拥抱了。  
  
Pepper看了他一会儿，然后点点头，看起来相信了他的话。但是这依然没有抹掉她眼中悲伤的神色。“你知道吗，有那么一段时间，我觉得Tony和我的关系可以更近一步。我认为，我们有过那种机会。我爱他。从很久以前就爱上他了。然后有那么一段时间，他看我的眼神让我觉得他可能也有同样的感觉。”  
  
Steve尴尬地站在那里，他感觉他猜到了这个话题的走向。  
  
“但是之后，我发现我开始找不到他的那些小信号了，那些深情的微笑，渴求的目光，它们就……不见了。或者说不是不见了，但是它们的目标不再是我了。”  
  
Pepper不再看着他了。她现在正平静地注视着舞台，Steve顺着她的目光看去，看见Tony正在直视着他。他脸上没有了之前那种骄傲的表情，取而代之的是坦率和温暖。他直直地看着Steve的眼睛，似乎眨一下眼他就会消失掉，似乎他刚意识到Steve是真实存在的。  
  
“你会很适合他的，”Pepper说，让Steve又差点跳了起来。刚才有那么一会儿他完全忘记她在这里了。  
  
他叹了口气，用一只手摸了摸脸。“我不知道该说什么。”  
  
“你什么都不用说，”Pepper说道，她很显然是想要表现得坚强、专业，这让Steve更为她感到难过了。但是Pepper Potts显然不需要别人的怜悯。“还记得我说我想要他快乐完整吗？现在我也是的。”她叹了口气。“我觉得……我们似乎是都觉得最终就应该爱上对方。看起来就像是合理的安排。但是爱是无法安排计划的。爱一个人不应该是为了方便。而应该是让你感到惊喜，感到喘不过气，至少刚开始时是这样的。但是我们之间从来不是这样……对于我来说不是，对于Tony就更不是。”  
  
不过Steve来说正是这样，他每次看着Tony的时候，都感觉时空暂停了那么一小会儿。  
  
现在再否认是徒劳的。他已经陷得太深了。  
  
这是一种很奇怪的感觉——心里抱着这样的想法看着Tony，Tony也看着他。不知道是因为他对Tony的感觉还是他的秘密带来的压力，这种感觉都很强烈、很可怕，但是奇怪的是，这种感觉同时也令他感觉安心，他之前从未体验过的安心。  
  
Pepper的目光温柔了一些。“你看是吧，”她说，现在她的微笑里带了一些狡黠。  
  
“他是我的……”任务。“……老板。”  
  
Pepper笑出了声，她把身子靠在Steve身上。“不好意思，”她喘着气说，“只是……很有趣，你竟然觉得Tony会在意这些。我看见了他注视着你的那种目光，Steve。你是谁真的不重要，重要的是你们可以成为对方的什么人。”  
  
这话Steve无法辩驳。但是，他仍然不能告诉Tony他心里的想法有多么强烈——至少现在还不能。至少在Tony还没有完全康复之前，在他们之间还有秘密的时候。他如果现在向他Tony告白，或者Tony向他告白的话，之后只会让这一切都完蛋掉。这两件事情的顺序必须要反过来。他得先告诉Tony他的任务，让他知道他的任务并不影响他感情的真挚。  
  
Steve知道现在不仅仅是一点好感了。之前他对Peggy就是这种感觉，不过现在对Tony的这种感觉更加强烈，更加汹涌。  
  
接下来的一段时间至关重要。他必须要精心策划，要把事情做对。他不知道Tony的反应会是怎么样的，什么样都有可能。有很多事情他可能会判断错误，会往错误的方向发展。而有很多，很多事情他不想用来冒险，他无法承担失败了的后果。  
  
在知道Tony或许永远都不会原谅他的时候，他没法这么做。  
  


* * *

  
Steve喜欢Pepper，他真的喜欢她。但是他希望她现在能早点离开。  
  
他精心安排好了整个晚上。Tony计划晚上九点把方舟反应堆装在海底的主管道里。几天以前Pepper告诉他说等到确认反应堆运转正常她就会离开。她要赶九点半去伦敦的飞机，可能连一杯庆祝的酒都没时间喝。  
  
但是现在那个时间已经过去两个小时了。  
  
Steve知道对于私人飞机来说改个时间不是什么大事。他也知道Stark大厦也是她的作品，她有权享受这个时刻。但是，他之前做好了计划，而他讨厌看到一个好计划泡汤。  
  
Steve靠在沙发上，长长地叹出一口气。顶楼的套间是两天前才装修好的，但是他已经感觉到身上的压力泄掉了一些。Tony看起来也很放松，Steve从来没有见过他像这样悠然自得。他和Pepper仍然在房间另一边的一个监视器前聊天，他们中间漂浮着一副大厦的全息图。Steve知道他应该为一切进展顺利感到更激动一些，但是他并不。相反，他现在在不停地叹气，越来越沉重，不时看一看放在餐厅操作台上的食物，那是他为了让这个晚上更特别一些，花了整整四个小时准备的食物。  
  
他知道他现在心情不太好，但是今晚本来是告诉Tony的最佳时机。当然他还是会生气，但是他今天刚刚做出了很大的技术突破，如果说有什么时候能有机会挽救他们之间的关系的话，那就只有是今晚了。  
  
他看到他们两个走了过来，Tony打开了Steve为今晚的约会/和解，而不是大厦建成准备的香槟。  
  
“我做得简直棒极了，非常感谢。”他不知道Tony在抱怨什么，但是他脸上露出了一个欠揍的笑容。  
  
Pepper冷笑了一声。“我只是说，下次的话，你最好可以多‘做’一些事情，少一些‘棒极了’。”  
  
Tony厚脸皮地耸耸肩，朝她露出一个Tony Stark专属的笑脸。要想忍住不站起来去亲吻他，吻掉他嘴角欠揍的笑容，简直不可能的，不过Steve很好地做到了。“看到了吗Steve，”Tony说，一手摸着他棕色的小胡子，“才五分钟我们就遇到问题了。我做任何事情都不可能不‘棒极了’。”  
  
“你真是个自恋狂，”Pepper笑着说。  
  
Tony哼了一声。“是的，不错。你就喜欢我这样。”  
  
Pepper甚至没有反驳。看起来她的真的已经把注意力从Tony身上移开了，Steve对此很高兴。虽然她放弃Tony对Steve和Tony之间的关系看起来并没有什么影响。  
  
“我要再喝一杯，”Pepper说，指着桌子上的两个香槟酒杯。她回来的时候，手里端着一个酒杯和一个盘子，她把两样东西都放到了桌子上。  
  
“哦，太棒了，我喜欢玉米热狗，”Tony欢呼起来，朝Pepper竖起大拇指。  
  
“我知道。事实上，厨房里有很多你喜欢的食物呢……”Pepper眯起了眼睛，她的目光看向了放在她面前的三个香槟酒杯。然后她接着又看向了操作台，上面摆着Steve准备的各式各样的Tony最爱的食物 。  
  
噢！不好。  
  
“敬Stark大厦，”Tony说，举起酒杯准备干掉。没人回应他，Tony挑起眉毛。他皱了皱眉，微微笑了一笑然后又皱起眉头。“怎么了？”  
  
一段长时间的沉默，Pepper歪着头好奇地看着Steve。老天，他知道这要变得很糟糕了。非常，非常糟糕。Pepper还没说话，他感觉他脸已经开始发烫了。  
  
“今晚是约会吗？”她问道，看看Steve又看看Tony。  
  
Tony哼了一声：“不是。”他看了一眼Steve：“如果是约会的话我会知道的，是吧？”  
  
现在不能再脸红了。他应该要深吸一口气然后——  
  
“是吧？”Tony又问了一遍，  
  
Steve清了清喉咙，微笑着答道：“是的。”  
  
一时间没有人说话，Steve不知道他现在的表情是什么样子的，但是他们一定没有相信。Tony张着嘴，露出了一个半是迷茫、半是惊慌的表情。“哦，见鬼，”Tony喘着气说，Pepper非常不淑女地哼了一声。Steve把酒杯放下，用手捂住脸，发出一声呻吟。  
  
“天哪，Steve，你应该告诉我们的，”Pepper说，然后她吻了他的太阳穴。Steve透过手指间的缝隙看到Pepper和Tony碰了一下酒杯，然后他们都喝了一小口。Pepper站了起来，紧紧抱住了Tony。“好了，我现在走了。不要忘记揭幕典礼是十点钟。”  
  
“我应该会注意到的……”Tony嘟囔到。“你知道，毕竟我住在这里。”  
  
Pepper翻了个白眼，然后搂着Tony一起走了。“再见，Steve。”  
  
他依然低着头。“再见，Pepper。”  
  
过了一会儿Tony从电梯门口回来，在他旁边坐下。“那么，”他开心地说，“这是我们的第一次约会吗，Steven？”Steve没有立刻回答，Tony轻轻推了推他的手臂。  
  
Steve终于把手从脸上放下了，他在战场上总是不费什么力气就勇猛无敌，现在却要用尽全力鼓起勇气。“你希望是吗？”  
  
“不知道，”Tony露出一个大大的笑容。“我本来想等一切都搞定了之后请你出去好好吃一顿什么的。你知道，带你去个好地方之类的，让你再穿上晚礼服，最好过后再脱掉啦。”  
  
他想要分辨出Tony脸上的表情，但是却没有办法。他很明显故意不显露出过多的情绪，这样如果这场谈话没按照他预期的方向发展的话，还可以优雅地脱身。Steve清了清喉咙：“所以你想约我？”  
  
Tony笑了，把手上的玻璃杯转了一圈。他的声音低沉了一些。“想约你很久了，我得说。”  
  
Steve也禁不住笑了起来。“好吧，你说的没错。金发美人最终总会围到你身边，做你想让他们做的任何事情。”Tony抬起头看着他，他脸上露出惊讶的神色，Steve并不理解他为什么感到吃惊。过去几周里他并没有掩饰他对Tony的爱慕，他没有让胆怯破坏了他和Tony珍贵的共处时光。现在Tony应该明白他的感情了。  
  
Steve耸耸肩，朝他露出一个微笑。“看起来我也不例外。”  
  
“你身上的一切都是例外，”Tony小声说，大概希望Steve不要听清。他清了清喉咙，调高音量：“好吧。如果说我从钯中毒事件中学到了什么的话，就是人生苦短，及时行乐，”他若有所思地说道。  
  
Steve笑了：“你这么说只是想尽快脱掉我的裤子而已。”  
  
Tony眨眨眼，然后爆发出一声大笑，他用手指抚摸他的脸颊，似乎是想要抹掉那里的笑纹。“好吧，这也不能算错，”他拖长了强调，但是紧接着他的眼神变得严肃了。他清了清喉咙：“我只是想……如果接下来几周一切都能顺利的话，我们是可以休息几天，是吧。”  
  
Steve笑了，把Tony的一只手拉到他的膝盖上，温暖顿时传遍了他的全身。他没有指望Tony会说出这些话，但是这些话在他心里燃起了希望的火苗，他得在行动之前停下来。Tony对于未来的承诺也许并不代表他们确立长期的关系什么的，但是就现在而言，这让他看到了他期许了很久的事情终于有了一丝希望。“好啊，”他说。  
  
“Pepper说得没错，你应该告诉我的。我不仅仅是说今天……我……”他深吸了一口气。“我甚至都不能确定你是不是对我有兴趣……”  
  
“我有。”……好吧，这话的口气似乎过于急迫了些。  
  
Tony笑了。“当然，我现在知道了。但是过去几周……”  
  
“你很忙。我们都很忙。没有合适的机会。”  
  
“唔……那现在就合适了？”  
  
Steve正打算点头，打算说“是的”，但是他忽然想起来他要做的事，于是他摇摇头。“有一件事情我得先告诉你……不会令你高兴的事情。”  
  
Tony呼出一口气，仔细盯着他看了很长的一段时间。“这会阻止我在接下来十秒钟内吻你吗？”  
  
Steve咽下一口口水，考虑了一会儿。“可能会……”这可能会让Tony永远都不再吻他了。  
  
Tony点点头，把身体更靠近Steve一些，现在他能感觉到Tony的呼吸了。Tony盯着他的脸庞仔细地观察了一会儿，然后用一只手小心翼翼地抚摸他的脸颊。“那么既然是这样，Steve，再等一分钟也无妨。”他热切地说，用拇指在他的皮肤上画着圈圈。“因为我想做这件事很久了……”他的手指轻轻抚过Steve太阳穴，然后慢慢移到他的嘴唇旁边。  
  
Steve不知不觉地和Tony靠得越来越近，现在他们的额头已经贴在了一起，Tony的唇近在咫尺。  
  
“Tony……”他低声说，努力地回忆他为什么现在不能这么做。他抓住Tony的小臂，不让他继续靠近。  
  
“Steve，”Tony不满地哼了一声，坐到Steve的大腿上。Steve脑中回想起Tony生日宴会那晚的场景。他想起那晚Tony安静地喘息、充满情欲的抚摸，想起Tony贴着他的脖子低声的呻吟……老天。现在想要下定决心实在是太难了。他现在没法告诉Tony。他甚至不知道以后他有没有勇气告诉Tony。这种事情是不能在接吻的间隙在他耳边说出来的。说出来以后，也不会再有中间的立场——Tony或者会原谅他，或者会永远恨他。天，他感到他已经勃起了，因此所有为什么这么做是错误的的理由都被他抛到了脑后。  
  
他感觉他把手放了下来，然后Tony的手臂就缠到了他身上，他们的嘴唇终于碰到一起。他整个人都融化了。他沉溺在Tony的唇舌中，向他索取充满渴望的吻，意乱情迷。  
  
他模糊地听到他的手机在不停地震动，但是他并不在意——他现在除了Tony的唇以外他什么都不在意了。他感到他的心脏在怦怦地跳动。现在没有空间再来思考问题或者质疑他现在的做法了。他把Tony拉得更近一些，用他的舌头撬开Tony的嘴，而Tony也报以了热情的回应。他尝起来真好。如果说生活有味道的话，那一定是Tony这种味道的。  
  
“Tony，”他呜咽着说，把Tony拉得更近了。他能感到Tony现在有多硬了，他们俩现在有多硬了。事情已经无法抵制，而他们俩都不想停止。他无法抵抗这个——他想要Tony，哪怕只有这一次。他周围的世界不复存在了。只有他和Tony。没有任务、没有秘密、没有躲藏。其他的所有事情都不重要了。  
  
“我有床，”Tony在他的唇边喘着气，他听起来有些紧张，声音颤抖，似乎是担心Steve随时会恢复理智。“我不介意地板，但是……啊，或许你更喜欢……”  
  
他立刻把Tony抱了起来，他不去想他现在是不是走得太快了，因为Tony还活着，而且很安全，完好无缺，他也想要这个很久了。不可能在现在后退。  
  
“是的，”他低声说，下意识地抱着Tony走向主卧。  
  
“操，好吧，”Tony伏在他身上，他的舌头从他的脖子舔到他的嘴唇，天哪，他失控了，为了这个男人失控，他想大笑，因为他不记得他生命中还有什么时刻比现在更加快乐。他们的嘴唇相互摩擦，满是急切的渴望，这其实有些滑稽，因为他们现在想要多少时间就有多少时间。Tony哪儿也不会去的。Ivan Vanko被关在神盾，Tony身上的黑线永远的消失了，他很安全，世界也很和平。  
  
他们可以尽情来享受这一刻。  
  
当Tony的阴茎摩擦着他的的时候，他大声地呻吟了出来。“Tony……”这句话包含的意思是“我爱上你了，我想要你，在这里，就这样，一直这样下去，”他希望Tony能听懂。  
  
他们蹒跚地跨过房门，Tony重重地叹息了一声，用手撑着他的脖子抬头看着他。他的目光如此炙热，Steve一时无法动作。Tony咽下一口口水。“Steve，我——”  
  
忽然，房间里响起了尖利的警报声。一开始的时候他们都没有动作，都沉浸在对方的眼神之中，但是警报声音越来越大。Tony在他的怀里转过身，抽身去看墙上的监视器。他大声地咒骂了一声，示意Steve把他放下来。  
  
Steve知道这个表情——这是他被另一个人格占据的表情。大概也是他每次要切换到美国队长模式时的表情。  
  
Tony边咒骂边道歉，同时迅速地跑向更衣室，Steve下意识地回到了客厅。他在茶几前停了下来，拿起他的手机。他点亮屏幕，如他所料，有好几条来自Natasha的未读消息。  
  
 _有情况。_  
 _卧底结束。_  
 _Fury召唤我们。_  
  
又一条新消息。  
  
 _意思是Stark也要来。_  
  
就好象是得了什么提示似的，JARVIS的声音在套房里回响。“这是A-35线路的通话，先生，”他说道，似乎这就能解释所有的问题——事实上也的确可以。毕竟Tony现在是一名复仇者了。“全体复仇者集合。”  
  
Steve转身看向卧室门口时不禁浑身颤抖。过了一会儿，Tony从里面走了出来，他换上了一件黑色的紧身衣，对他露出一个歉意的微笑。  
  
“真是抱歉，”他说。“通常来说我会让Fury滚到一边去，相信我，我现在真的很想继续完成我们刚开了个头的那个事情，但是神盾局和我有一个协定，如果Fury用了紧急线路联系我的话，那就说明情况真的很严重了，差不多就像……世界末日那么严重。”  
  
“我知道，”Steve说，因为现在这个不重要了，不是吗？“Tony，我真的知道，我……”  
  
“Steve，”Tony说着朝他靠近。他的嘴唇贴上了他的，他的吻用力而霸道。“会没事的，”他在Steve的唇边低语。“就听JARVIS的指示就好了，好吗？如果他说你要离开这里，就照做。否则的话，就呆在原地。这里应该是最安全的地方了。”  
  
“会没事的，”Steve重复道，他也不知道他是在和谁说话。Tony仍然贴着他的身体，他的手臂搂着他的腰，他浑身上下充满了生命力，他必须要保持这个，他要留下Tony，他不能现在失去他。不能为了他们即将面对的恶战失去Tony——更不能因为他的愚蠢而失去Tony。  
  
上帝，他为什么就不能说些什么呢？他怎么能这么自私呢？  
  
这是Tony。他是他的全部，也值得他的全部。而他搞砸了，因为他不敢为自己辩解。  
  
“会的，”Tony保证道，又轻轻吻了他一下，然后转身走出露台的门，走向起降平台。  
  
Steve摇着头，跟在他后面。“Tony，不要——等一下。”  
  
“我不能等，”Tony不高兴地说。“JARVIS会通知你最新进展的，好吗？我很抱歉。真的很抱歉。”  
  
他什么也做不了，只能看着Tony跑向平台，只在战甲覆盖在他身上时稍微减慢了速度。面板关上时候，Tony用机械手臂朝他发射了一个飞吻，然后傻笑了起来。  
  
接着他就飞上了天空，立刻就不见踪影了。  
  
他的手机又振动了起来，Steve用颤抖的手指从裤袋里掏出手机。  
  
 _飞机预计达到时间：2分钟。_  
  
“我真是太，太愚蠢了。”Steve对着空气大口呼吸。  
  
“我真心希望我能反驳您刚才的话，Captain。”JARVIS回答到，Steve不知道他是该笑还是该哭。


	7. 地狱之行

Steve

  
还不到十分钟。不到十分钟之前，他还在亲吻Tony，不到十分钟之前，他们差点就上了床。不到十分钟之前还是他一生中最快乐的时刻。  
  
他从没感觉走到天空航母指挥台的距离有那么远。他感觉他就像一只待宰的羔羊，心甘情愿地被人拉向屠宰场。Natasha走在他旁边，她在起降台等着他，手里拿着他的制服，但是除了简短的招呼什么也没说。  
  
他的表情大概看起来像是世界被毁灭了。  
  
他心里的确是这么感觉的。  
  
他们快走到入口的时候，Natasha抓住了他的手。即使在开门的时候，她也没有松开，她的手指紧紧贴着他的。他们已经快要走到舰桥了，除了挺直肩膀直面他搞出来的烂摊子他也没有其他办法。  
  
Natasha最后一次捏了捏他的手，然后走到一排电脑显示屏前。舰桥里很热闹，人们在窃窃私语，讨论战术、交换情报。Steve看到在大屏幕上，其他的神盾高级别特工在通过视频通话下达命令，在最中间的地方，Fury站在他的位置上，吼叫着让几个特工赶快行动起来。  
  
房间里有好多人、好热闹，然而他却从来没有感觉如此孤独。  
  
他一走进大厅，就有人把一份报告递给了他。他扫过整份文件，只在Loki对Clint的心智控制和宇宙魔方的照片上停顿了下。然后他看到了一双熟悉的眼睛。  
  
Steve叹了口气，他知道这是谁的眼睛，也知道这意味着什么。  
  
就是现在了。再也没有回头路。伪装真的要被戳破了。  
  
“Steve？”Tony不敢置信地问道，从他刚才还在和Coulson说话的位置快步走了过来。“你怎么在这里？这里是交战地区。你不应该……”  
  
他停了下来，他的目光看向了Steve手上的文件，然后又转向Steve的夹克，停在了上面印有神盾局标志的地方。  
  
他什么都说不出来。没有什么理由可以为他自己辩解。苍天啊。  
  
“你不是……”Tony再次开口说道，眉头紧皱。“你……不是……”  
  
Hill走到他们旁边，把Tony自己的那份报告递给他。“Mr. Stark，这是Captain Rogers，”她心不在焉地说道，显然如何让Tony更好地接受这个现实并不在她的考虑范围之内。  
  
但是现在也无所谓了。Tony已经发现了。他很聪明，这些线索已经足够他拼凑出实情了。Steve看见他的眼神变得冰冷，充满了算计。Tony深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛，等他再次睁开眼睛看着Steve的时候，他已经面无表情了，就好象他刚才一口气吹走了全部感情。他像看着一个陌生人一样看着Steve。  
  
整个世界似乎都静止了。他的心脏想要找到和他面前的这个人相同的频率，他的身体似乎想要爆炸又似乎被冻住了。  
  
“Captain，哈？”Tony终于说道，显然想要表现得毫不在意。他也确实做得不错，只是声音中有一丝丝的颤抖。“好吧，你确实不错。你演戏的每一秒我都深信不疑。恭喜你了。”  
  
“Tony，我不是——”  
  
“哦，不用给我介绍你的任务详情了。你叫Rogers是吧？我他妈一点也不关心。”  
  
Hill的目光慢慢转向了Steve。她似乎想说什么，但是又把话咽了回去。不过没有关系。现在没有什么事情有关系了。她清了清喉咙。“先生们，请你们暂时放下私人的矛盾。Captain Rogers也是一位复仇者，我们现在需要你们通力协作。”  
  
“也是复仇者？”Tony冷笑了一声。“所以你不只是Fury的走狗吗？你到底想干什么？我是说，除了在背后捅人一刀以外？顺便说一下，你被解雇了。”  
  
Hill翻了个白眼，终于走开了。  
  
“我从来没有背叛你，”Steve坚持道。“我也从来没有对你撒谎。”Tony挑起眉毛，他后退了一步。“我是说，是的，关于我的姓名和我的部分过去，我确实是欺骗了你，但是我从没有……”在关于我们的事情上。“在重要的事情上欺骗你。”  
  
“嘿。”Natasha突然出现在他的身边，手里拿着一个圆形黑色的包。Steve呻吟了一声，他看出Tony认出了Natasha。  
  
“我生日那天你也在场。”他说道，下巴紧缩。  
  
Natasha挑起一只眉毛：“哦，不要这样看着我——我可给你带了一瓶94年的勃艮第伯恩丘。不用谢。”  
  
她转向Steve。“我们把盾牌给你拿来了。你的新制服在第四层你的房间里。”  
  
“盾牌？”Tony问道。“这是什么比喻吗还是……”他停了下来，不可置信地看着Natasha打开包拿出里面的东西。Tony爆发出一声大笑。“是真的？一个真的盾牌？这年头什么人会拿着一个盾——”等他看清盾牌上的图案时，立刻停了下来。Steve觉得他的世界也暂停了。熟悉的红、白、蓝，他想念拿着它的感觉。  
  
“不可能，”Tony的呼吸变得急促，张着嘴看着他。“你他妈逗我？你管这个叫‘不重要’？”  
  
“我想要告诉你的，”Steve坚持说道。“在你找到钯元素的代替物之后，甚至是之前。我每天都想告诉你，”Steve痛苦地说，他以一个简洁流畅的动作接过盾牌，自然得好像那是他手臂的一部分。  
  
“Rogers，”Tony又重复了一遍，然后瞪大了眼睛。“Steven Rogers。美国队长。哦，操。你……你是真货吗？”他问道，这一刻显然他的好奇占据了上峰。  
  
“是。”  
  
“你可以长生不老？”  
  
“被冻住了。”  
  
“噢。”Tony的眉头依然紧锁。他等待了一会，似乎是在等待发生点什么事情。这不能怪他——Steve自己也在等待发生点什么。  
  
等待任何事情，真的。什么事情都可以。什么事情都没有发生。  
  
“我想告诉你的，”他又说道。“我会告诉你的。我不会……”他放低了声音，看向Natasha，她现在正在翻着一叠文件，他真的无法判断她有没有在听他们的谈话。“我不会在还没告诉你之前就让我们的关系更近一步。”  
  
“你这就错了，Cap。你觉得我在意。你觉得我对你不仅仅只是一时冲动。我承认你这个战利品比我预期得要更大一些。我是说，我差点就要上了美国队长，我得说这确实很赞，但是不要以为我会为你哭出来什么的。我现在只后悔在我还有机会的时候没有好好操你。”  
  
Steve咽下一口口水。“我知道你这么说是因为我伤害了你。”  
  
Tony炸毛了，他不再和Steve对视。“你没有伤害我。因为我他妈根本不在意你，你伤害不了我。”  
  
他看见Natasha意味深长地注视了他们一会儿，然后终于离开了。但是他现在没力气考虑这个，她大概也早就知道了。  
  
Tony的目光越过Steve，他像忽然悟到了什么似的呻吟了一声。“天，那天晚会上你带的那个姑娘也是？”他指着坐在房间角落里一个工作台前的Agent Klein问道：“告诉我，Veronica King是她的真名吗，Steve？”  
  
他的嘴角露出一个痛苦的微笑。“Tony，别……”  
  
“不，我们一刀两断了。我们会一起来解决眼前的这个乱子，但是之后，我们就各回各家，各找各妈。”  
  
“Tony，我们之间的感情，并不是演戏，你有在听我说话吗？你真的觉得他们会让我爱上你？”  
  
“爱上我？”Tony用尖利的声音说道，似乎他不知道是该笑还是该哭。有那么一瞬间他看着Steve的眼神似乎是说他是唯一支撑他活下去的动力。但是马上他就又变得面无表情了，他后退了一步：“我已经说过了。我不在意我们之间有什么，或者没有什么。被骗一次责任在你，被骗两次就在我。我们一刀两断。”  
  
他想要去拉Tony的手，但是被粗暴的推掉了。“不要这样，”Steve恳求道。“至少让我——”  
  
“Dr. Stark？”一个留着凌乱棕发的男人说道，他看了看Steve，又看了看Tony，似乎不确定他有没有打断什么。“很……呃……很高兴能在这里见到你。我是——”  
  
“Dr. Banner。嗯。”Tony和他握了握手，脸上露出了一点笑容。“我很钦佩你在反电子碰撞领域的研究——以及你变身绿巨人砸东西的样子。你只要不叫我博士我相信我们可以成为最好的科学小伙伴的。”  
  
Banner松了口气似的笑了笑。“成交。”然后他又把手伸向Steve。“Captain Rogers。荣幸之至。”  
  
Tony把两只手都举到空中。“真的吗？除了我以外的每个人都知道你？我要和JARVIS好好谈了。”  
  
“这不是JARVIS的错，他没法追踪我。他们没有重建我的真实身份。”Steve深吸一口气，既然都这样了就全都说出来吧。“神盾还装了一个干扰器以防JARVIS对我进行面孔识别。”他决定现在还是不要告诉Tony JARVIS在过去三个月里自愿地替他保守了这个秘密。  
  
一段更长时间的沉默，然后Tony又口了，现在他的语气里散发出危险的气息，“你刚才是在告诉我说你们玩弄了我的AI吗？”  
  
Steve叹了口气，摇摇头。“我们没有对JARVIS做任何事——我们做不到。他的防御系统很好。干扰器是装在外部的，而且现在早就不在了。我只是想对你说实话而已。”  
  
“说实话要分场合啊好不好，”Tony咕哝着说。他拿起他手机，按了几下，大概是在让JARVIS自我检查一下。  
  
Steve生气地说：“你能不能哪怕有一秒钟停止消极攻击，好好听我说？”  
  
“你刚才是在说我对你欺骗了我将近半年的反应过分了吗？”Tony吼道。  
  
“那么……”Banner插话到，“看起来你们之前就认识了？”  
  
“是的，”Steve说，同时Tony坚决地否认了，“没有。”  
  
“我们不认识，”Tony坚持道，冰冷地眼神死死盯着Steve。“我不认识你。”  
  
他忽然感到一阵无法遏制的愤怒。“你他妈当然认识我了！”他喊道。  
  
“你刚才是我对爆粗口了吗？你知道这更加证明了我的观点了是吧？你从不骂粗话的。”  
  
“我会骂粗话的！一直都会！比如说你他妈要去玩赛车的时候，或者是你决定他妈的一个人单挑Vanko的时候我就骂了很多次！”  
  
这句话再次刺激到了Tony。“不然呢？又不是说我可以向美国‘秘密’队长求助，是吧？因为我他妈以为他是我的助理！”Tony的手握成了拳头，他浑身都在颤抖，眼中流露出痛苦挣扎的神色，这让Steve感觉像是被重重打了一拳，Tony在和自己作战，为了他。  
  
站在他们旁边的Banner摸了摸脖子，后退几步。“好吧，我要走了……”  
  
“不要，”他们异口同声地喊道，显然让Banner僵住了。“不，”Tony思索片刻说道。“我们了结了。我要走了。你，”他指着Steve。“不要跟着我。”  
  
“Tony。”  
  
“别，”Tony说，现在他的声音轻了一些。他的眼里满是痛苦，轻柔的声音让他语气中的痛苦更加明显了，Steve觉得他更希望Tony冲他吼。Tony又仔细的盯着他看了一会儿，他从内到外浑身颤抖。Steve知道他的眼神里一定充满了渴望。但是他还是让Tony走了，他知道Tony需要一个人安静地疗伤，哪怕只有一会儿。  
  


* * *

  
Tony僵硬地站着，他对面的墙上Coulson的血迹还没完全干透。他刻意不去看墙上的红色斑点，而是靠在栏杆上，看着下面巨大的空洞，半个小时以前那里还是囚禁Hulk的牢笼。  
  
Steve在想到Coulson的时候内心一阵绞痛。如果他不是把注意力都放在了Tony身上的话，或许他可以……不。他咽下一口口水，摇摇头。现在不能沉缅于过去。他会悼念Coulson的，但不是现在。  
  
他又看向Tony。Tony现在没有任何动作。Steve刚穿着美国队长的制服出现时，Tony悄悄地看了他好几眼。可能是在看他的制服，默默地记下有什么缺陷。而现在——在实验室里大吵一架之后，在Coulson牺牲之后——他已经不再看他了。现在他完全一动不动了。  
  
Steve只能默默地看着他，Tony一动不动，Steve感觉时间像是静止了。他觉得他像是被冻住了一般——再次被完全冻住了，他的脚好像是被钉在了脚下的地板上——无法移动，更无法承担压在身上的压力。  
  
“Tony，”Steve小声说，小心地走近几步。Tony看起来像是没有听到一样，不过Steve也预料会如此。“我们能谈谈吗？”他问。  
  
没有回应。当然不会有回应了。他知道Tony一定会尽力为难他。Steve深吸一口气，他看到Tony漂亮的棕色眼睛被阴郁覆盖，感觉心碎成了好几片。  
  
他不知道该说什么——他甚至不知道有没有能让Tony更好受一些话。“求你了，Shellhead，”他紧张地补充。  
  
过了很长时间，Tony终于抬起头来看着他，有那么一瞬间，Steve觉得Tony的眼神中有他熟悉的渴望，不过后来证实了这只是他的幻觉。Tony依然面无表情，他似乎没有任何感情。Steve对于他来说和Hill没有差别，可能只是来叫他去开会的。  
  
他的心跌倒了谷底。  
  
“你认识我的，”Steve说到。他知道他现在是在重复他之前的话，但是他现在也只有继续说下去，这是他能想到的唯一的办法。“我没有在关于我们的事情上骗你，Tony，我保证……”  
  
Tony只是摇摇头，愣愣地盯着他。“你无法向我保证任何事情请，”他咬着牙说。“你听见了吗？任。何。事。情。”  
  
Steve呼出一大口气，向前走了一步，他看到Tony后退了一步的时候一阵战栗。他艰难地吞咽了一下，感到他的眼前起了一层薄雾。这样可不好，他现在必须要挺胸抬头，不能在这个时候崩溃。“我之前在实验室里说的那些话……我不是……我的意思不是那样的。”  
  
 _你就是喜欢把自己想成苦兮兮的是不是？哪怕有什么好事摆到了你眼前，你也视而不见。_  
  
他在说这话的时候就知道他不对劲儿。这些话不是他想说的，更不用说现在的时机简直不能更糟糕了，简直就是火上浇油。  
  
不过Tony也没有好到哪里去。  
  
 _你不过就是政客手中一个自我感觉良好的傀儡，你能在这儿只不过因为他们需要一个什么都不问就愿意赴汤蹈火的人。_  
  
这句话之后，就没有什么能阻止下面的话脱口而出了。什么都不行。他看见了Tony脸上痛苦的表情，每一个字都像是一把刀插在他的心上，但是他却无能为力，只能继续任由这些充满恨意的谎言脱口而出。  
  
 _你真是个没有安全感的胆小鬼。你躲在你闪亮亮的玩具后面，以为这样就能弥补你缺乏的东西了。_  
  
 _我缺乏的只是常识！我怎么没有看出来你不过就是个无脑的小兵！只会服从命令！你就是仆佣的典范，不是吗？_  
  
 _至少我有我的目的！而你没有了盔甲就什么都不是。难怪你从来不让别人接近你。你不想让他们发现在盔甲之下的那个人根本就不值得拯救！_  
  
天，他怎么会说出这样的话？这和他心里想的完全相反，而且非常滑稽可笑。不过这话还是让Tony变得面无表情了，他的眼神没有了焦距，似乎是在思考Steve说的是不是真的。  
  
“Bruce说Loki的权杖在操控我们，”Steve解释道，摇摇头想把刚才的记忆清空。“我控制不了。我不想这么说的，但是我……你值得的，Tony。而且如果没有你，那些战甲一文不值。你得知道我不是这个意思。”  
  
Tony冷笑了起来，他抱着手臂，靠在栏杆上。“好吧，”他说。“那么一切就都没事了是不是？我们为什么不现在就去你小得可怜的神盾宿舍？然后你可以在你小得可怜的神盾床上操我，或许过后还可以用你那少得可怜的神盾薪水给我买花？哦，对不起，我的错——你的工资是我付的。所以我猜我只能自己给自己买花了。你觉得呢？你每操我一次就买一支红玫瑰怎么样？”  
  
他感觉像是有一只钢铁做的手掐住了他的喉咙。他无法再直视Tony冰冷的脸，于是将视线移向地面。“你得听我说，”他小声恳求道，重新抬起头。“是真的，Tony。我对你的感觉都是真的。”  
  
有那么一瞬，他看见Tony眼睛里闪过了什么。虽然很短暂但是也很明显，然而却在他看清楚那到底是什么之前就消失了。他知道他刚才的眼神肯定是说明了什么。“不。你得听我说，”Tony冷静地说——和他的语调相反的是他的手现在抖得很厉害。“我。不。在。意。我们已经结束了，Captain。我不是开玩笑的。我这么说也不是为了让你继续更努力地说服我，或者让你感觉难受。我不是故意为难你。我们结束了。不，划掉刚才那句——我们根本就没有开始——所以现在你没有理由再跟着我了。”  
  
Tony用力地摇摇头，显然是想要让自己停止颤抖，但是并没有成效。“我是你的任务，是不是？”他继续说道。“一个有趣的小知识：我不愚蠢。我知道神盾的特工在进行任务之前总是会分析他们的目标。所以这意味着你耍了我，戏弄了我，故意的，而且你让我相信……”他停住话头，颤抖着深吸一口气。“我说真的，Steve。你不要再缠着我了。”  
  
Steve感到脊柱一阵刺痛。“不，我做不到，”他咬着牙说。“我们必须要解决这个，把这个事情抛到脑后。我没办法在知道你对我连最基本的信任都没有的时候，和你一起并肩作战去对抗一个神。”  
  
他们又沉默了很长一段时间。Tony显然还想要继续让他难堪。他冷冷地耸耸肩。“欢迎来到永远令人失望的新时代，Cap。这就是我们生活的勇敢新世界。”他说道。  
  
Steve闭上眼，努力控制他胸中的怒火。现在这个时候冲Tony大吼应该不会有任何好处。“我知道我应该早点告诉你的，”他咬着牙承认。“我知道。事情不应该是这样的，让你在一场危机的中间发现这个。我从来没有想在大庭广众下演那一出——”  
  
“大庭广众？”Tony重复道，他的眼里充满了愤怒，但是在下一瞬间就立刻消散了。“大庭广众，”他又重复了一遍，忽然直直地看着墙上的血迹。“当然了……Loki，他……这就是他在做的。他想要在大庭广众下演一场戏，让全世界都看到。他需要——”Tony狂乱地比着手势，突然间朝Steve走去，然后直径越过了他，直到他已经走上楼梯时才转过身，俯视着他。“他需要一个平台来表演。一个……舞台，一座纪念碑。他需要——”  
  
他忽然意识到了什么，瞪大了眼睛。Steve很清楚Tony想到了什么。  
  
“Stark大厦，”他喘着气说。  
  
Tony急切地点点头。“Stark大厦。那个王八蛋。”  
  


* * *

  
飞回纽约的路上他们都诡异地沉默着。Natasha冲他使了个眼色，用嘴型让他“说点什么”，但是他只是摇了摇头。Tony站在他旁边，抓着机舱门的把手，似乎准备随时飞走。他看起来依然很震惊，眼里流露出不安和困惑，Steve憎恶是自己让他带上了这副表情的。他好像已经不感到愤怒了，而是疲惫……和受挫。  
  
天，他为什么没有早点告诉他？  
  
没有人说话，尴尬的沉默。他不知道能说什么。  
  
“预计五分钟后抵达，”Natasha小声地通知他们。  
  
Tony忽然开口说道：“我脑子里有一些疯狂的想法，”他轻声说——太温柔了以至于Steve都无法确定他是不是在和他说话。“等我冷静一些以后告诉你。”  
  
“告诉我什么？”Steve问道。  
  
Tony盯着他看了很久。“你知道是什么。”  
  
Steve明白了，他感到既欣慰又羞愧。他怎么能在Tony这么痛苦的时候表达了对他的爱意而感到开心？  
  
“现在真的太晚了吗？”  
  
他从没想过Tony的脸上的表情还能更难看一些。他默然地耸耸肩。“我没办法信任你。而如果我不能信任你的话就没办法爱你，”Tony笑了一声，摇着头。“谁能想到呢？Tony Stark居然需要一段以信任为基础的健康关系？哈？”但是他的语气里没有笑意，只有悲伤和绝望。  
  
“我说我爱你从来不是骗你的，”Steve说，现在这已经不重要了，他必须得说出来。现在他只有坦诚一切。Tony必须要听到这些，必须要知道这些。  
  
“爱我？”Tong小声地说，很显然他不喜欢他语气中的软弱。  
  
“你难道有疑问吗？我刚进行这个任务的时候是相信我甚至都不会喜欢你的，但是我在一星期之内就认识到我的错误了。我很快就爱上你了，这很可笑。”  
  
Tony的下巴紧绷。“但是你还是一直没有告诉我。”  
  
“我害怕失去你。因为你很有可能不会原谅我，而我……我很自私。我想要在你身边呆得久一些。我本来计划昨天告诉你的。”  
  
Tony抬起眼，他的眼里满是疲惫。“在我们那个不是约会的约会上。”  
  
“是的。”  
  
Natasha再次开口说道：“还有两分钟，孩子们。或许你们可以等到抓到那个精神错乱的神以后再谈？”  
  
Tony抓起他的头盔，他的目光一直没有离开Steve。“即使你告诉我了……”他停了下来，他的呼吸有些急促，他搜寻着他的目光。“我怎么知道是真的？”  
  
“是真的，”Steve答道，一只手拿起盾牌。“给我一个机会证明给你。”  
  
舱门被打开了，冷风灌进机舱，但是Tony依然看着他，没有戴上头盔，他的目光如此炙热，Steve觉得像是有一道电流击中了他。  
  
飞机悬停在了空中。“降落区域，”Natasha喊道。  
  
Tony猛地闭上眼。他剧烈地颤抖着，Steve可以看出他控制住自己。他深深地、沉重地呼吸着，他真是太美了，Steve现在只想去亲吻他。“过后。等这事过后我们谈谈，”他终于说道，然后奇迹般的，他的嘴角露出了一个小小的笑容，虽然有些不自然，但是这只是让Steve更爱他了。他麻木地点点头，然后将目光缓缓地上移，直到对上那双漂亮的棕色眼睛。老天，没有什么词语能够形容他有多爱这个人，而且说不定……说不定他还可以拥有这一切，说不定他还有机会。  
  
Tony戴上了头盔，Steve看着头盔盖住了他的头，钢铁侠的眼睛里亮起了寒冷的光。他把盾牌放到身后，上前一步。“我需要带降落伞吗？”他傻笑着问道，这都怪他刚刚燃起那点希望。  
  
钢铁侠摇摇头，Steve可以想象出Tony在盔甲下翻了个白眼，这让他感觉又被刺痛了一些。然后他就被Tony抱住了，机械手慢慢地抚摸他的身侧，他感到一只手继续向下游走，摸到了他的屁股，然后在上面轻轻捏了捏。Steve忍不住爆发出一声大笑。然后钢铁侠终于把两只手都放在了他的腰部，紧紧抱住了他。“我有点儿想引用《暮光之城》……”Tony说，慢慢后退了几步，“……这，本身就可以说明我现在有多糟糕了。”  
  
Steve又笑了起来，他的额头贴着Tony的头盔，直直注视着钢铁侠的眼睛。“我真是太抱歉了，Tony，”他低声说道，周围风声很大，他并不确定Tony有没有听到。他们一起走过斜坡，掉落到空中，有几秒钟他们是完全的自由落体，在Tony的怀里，完全失重。  
  
他情不自禁地喊叫了出来，一两秒钟以后，钢铁侠有些失真的机械声音也加入了他。  
  


* * *

  
Steve并不感到意外，当地狱降临到纽约时，他们这个团队还是能够合作得来的。他、Natasha和Clint一起执行了很多次任务，他们知道对方的风格。当然对于他们两个来说更加不同，他们俩配合得滴水不漏，但是如果他看见他们其中的一个人去做其他事情了的话，他可以不用说一句话就替补上他的位置。  
  
Hulk和Thor基本上是单独行动。Thor和Loki之间还有私人恩怨要解决，而Hulk并不习惯把注意力放在其他人身上。但是他们在关键的时候总会出现，目前来说，这就足够了。  
  
至于Tony——他很容易想象。如果他们能在一起有多好，他们过去有多亲密。而当整座城市在被一点点撕碎时，他知道，无论什么时候他抬头看向天空，都能看到Tony就在那儿，在远处射击他们的敌人。  
  
直到他忽然全速发动了推动器，然后在背上扛了一颗核弹。  
  
“Tony，”他小声说，木然地看着那个人离他影越来越远。他不知道说什么，可能也没有什么能说的。  
  
“Steve，”过了很长时间Tony终于回答道，Steve可以听出他很紧张，通讯器里传来一声沉重的叹息。“没有任何事情会像你想象的那么简单，是吧？”  
  
“别，”他恳求道，他讨厌他声音中的脆弱。他还记得他曾经在这段谈话的另外一边，知道这会给你爱的人带来什么只会让他加更难受，但是他浑身冰冷，什么也做不了，他的心脏像是被狠狠地击中了，又像是被冻住了，他无法控制地重复着“别，别这么做。”  
  
Tony没有回答，他穿过了传送门。刚开始的时候他还能听见他的呼吸，但是接着就只有白噪音了，然后就什么都没有了。  
  
什么都没有了。  
  
“他走了，”Thor在他旁边说到，他的声音听起来很遥远，Steve喘着气，视线模糊。一阵强烈的情感涌入他的胸中。他的皮肤立刻烧灼了起来，现实消失了，脑海中只剩下歇斯底里的尖叫。他什么都感觉不到——因为此刻他感到的太多了，在你被感情淹没的时候，也就什么都感受不到了。失落和悲伤占据了他的全身。  
  
从一开始，从他在这个世纪醒来开始，在他们见面几个月之前，Tony就是他和过去唯一的联系。  
  
而现在他走了。  
  
“关掉它，”他下令道，他肩头一颤，呜咽地说出了这句话。他急切地寻找什么能扶着的东西，因为他再也无法站稳。  
  
“Steve？”Natasha的声音从通讯器里传来，如果他不是认识她这么久了的话，根本无法听出她声音中的一丝震颤。  
  
没有希望了。什么都没有了。他感到周身都是寂静。  
  
“照做。”  
  
直耸入云的光束更加强烈了。强烈的光束穿过那个空洞，然后就消失了。Steve盯着那个连接世界的洞变得越来越小，他强迫自己把目光移开。  
  
他甚至没有注意到Thor的动作，直到他听到一声大喝。当他再次抬眼时，他看到金红色的光影冲向地球。  
  
脚下的路面变得奇硬无比，阳光让他睁不开眼。他一直跑到周围的世界都变得模糊不清了。  
  
Hulk像抱着一个破烂的娃娃一样抱着钢铁侠，他走上前，从来没有感到世界如此安静。声音消失了，只剩下高频率的嗡鸣。Steve的头有些晕，腿无法站直，手上的盾牌重重地掉落到地上。他无法集中精神，地面旋转得太快，让他失去了平衡。  
  
他伸手摘掉面板，当他看到Tony毫无生气的脸时，他的腿再也无法承受他的重量。  
  
“他是——”Thor说，俯身查看Tony的情况。空中有眼泪滴落，但是Steve真的不知道是谁流下的。他慢慢抬起头，看着灰色的天空。他一动不动，他的肌肉无法动弹，眼睛也无法留住眼眶里的泪水。不过这没有关系了。让他们看着他泪流成河、成海吧。眼泪什么都不是了，只不过是又一个失去了意义的词语。  
  
然后他听到了一声大吼，Steve感到他手下身体抽动了一下。他低下头时，正对上了一双深邃的棕色眼睛。然后，因为他一秒钟都等不了了，他弯下腰吻了Tony。  
  
他们的嘴唇触碰到一起的时候，仿佛有一道电流击中了他的身体。他感到一阵暖意，和他被注射血清的那一刻不同，和他过去体验过的任何一刻都不同，一道炙热穿过了他全身的每一个细胞。  
  
他抽身回来的时候，看到一双疲惫的眼睛正盯着他。“发生了什么？”Tony喘着气问，抬起身体靠近他。  
  
“我们做到了，”Steve答道，他的手指穿过Tony汗津津的黑发。“我们赢了。”Tony让自己更深地陷在Steve的怀里，这一刻强烈的冲击能够击倒任何人。  
  
Tony的身体终于不再颤抖，然后他看向了他。真正地看着他。他眼中的震惊徘徊了片刻，然后彻底不见了。取而代之的是一种Steve从来没有在Tony眼中见过的神情。虽然代价是Tony从天下掉了下来，但是他怀里那个没有安全感的人终于，终于明白他不是一个人了。  
  
Tony用敬畏和惊叹的眼神看着他。现在他终于知道被人抚摸，被人爱是什么感觉了。  
  
“我爱你，”Steve嘶哑地说，并不介意Thor和Bruce会听见，事实上，他除了他身旁的这个人，什么都不介意。Tony点点头，再次蜷进他的臂弯，让Steve包围着他。他的脸压着Steve制服上已经被磨坏了的五角星，他的手四处游走。他紧紧贴着Steve，Steve也紧紧抱着他，不让世界再把Tony从他身边偷走。  
  
虽然他们之间还有很多问题没有澄清，但是在那一刻，Tony是他的，完完全全是他的。  
  
在那个脆弱的时刻里，他们属于彼此。


	8. 未完成的事情

Tony

  
他的卧室里异常的安静。过去几天里，无论什么时候，总会有点声音的。这座城市里数百个建筑工地施工的声音、翻新和重建的声音、生离和死别的声音。  
  
但是今天——整座城市寂静无声，对于每个受害者来说，每一分钟的寂静都被放大成数个小时。  
  
即使是在今天以前，在Stark大厦本身还未建成的时候，也总会有Steve在套房另一边的床上呼吸的声音。纸和笔的声音、肌肉摩擦的声音、咯咯吱吱的声音，让他知道除了他以外，还有一个也住在这儿。  
  
但是现在也没有这些声音。Steve和特工组回华盛顿了，他们要递交报告，向Fury解释为什么神盾会向纽约发射了一颗核弹。  
  
Steve不在，他只有愣愣地盯着天花板，听着四周的寂静无声。  
  
他会回来找他的。他这么说了，是吧？  
  
寂静。  
  
老天，寂静要杀死他了。  
  
Tony知道地球永远不可能真正的寂静下来。即使是在夜晚最安静的时候，也总有些东西会发出声响。一道穿过电缆的电流的声音、数千个小齿轮转动的声音、电磁场发出脉冲的声音——总会有声响的，总会有东西提醒他地球还是在转动的。而现在——在这里？只有震耳欲聋的寂静。  
  
不可能会这么寂静的，亡灵的世界才会寂静无声，而他还没有死，不是吗？  
  
他努力把注意力集中到令他感到高兴的事情上。比如Steve包裹在美国队长制服下的屁股。或者Steve肩膀、Steve的腰、Steve腹股沟、Steve的大腿——这真的不重要……Steve穿着美国队长的制服是他见过最性感的景象了。虽然那个傻瓜从他们一见面就开始对他撒谎，但是Tony也只是人，而他可以毫不羞耻地承认他第一眼见到Steve穿着那件该死的制服出现的时候他就几乎要屈服了。更不用说Steve在整个事件中，一直瞪着他那双悲哀的大眼睛看着他。Tony不得不承认，从一开始他就输定了。想要把Steve从他的生活中分离开就像割掉他身体的一部分一样痛苦。  
  
不过他当然要让Steve品尝他自己酿的苦果，时间越久越好。这是那个混蛋罪有应得。  
  
Steve Rowan。天哪他怎么会这么笨。这大概才是最令他生气的。他居然没有看出来，让神盾把他戏耍得团团转。他知道Steve肯定不止那么简单。他显然不会仅仅只是个士兵，而且他也更不是当私人助理的材料。作为私人助理而言他太没有礼貌了，而且——真的——也太固执和暴躁了。Tony早就知道这些，然而……他离得太近，也陷得太深了，所以没有意识到。  
  
而且Steve竟然没有告诉他。这么长的时间他竟然不觉得他需要告诉他……  
  
Tony叹了口气，转身趴在床上，用脸压着枕头。现在继续考虑这些是愚蠢的，他们无法改变过去。而Steve爱他，真的爱他。他犯了一个错误，一个很大的错误，但也只是一个错误。而且他真的为此感到非常抱歉。Tony虽然不是这个星球上最成熟的人，但是他也还是可以原谅值得原谅的人的。  
  
他现在信任Steve了吗？或许还没有。但是他会的，最终会的。他们会解决这个事情，然后继续走下去。  
  
只要Steve回来就行。  
  
时间像是被无限延长了，他感到他又走神了……  
  
到现在，他对于一个跨维度传送门居然能够如此沉重地打击了他感到失望不已。但是他无法控制自己。他的脑中总是不自觉地思考如果他没有及时回来会怎么样。他无法安歇。他需要休息，但是他做不到。  
  
他每次闭上眼睛，脑海中总是同样的一幅画面。他想起他抱着核弹飞向城市时的场景，想起广阔的太空、星星，和无止尽的跌落。  
  
Tony深深叹了口气，低下头，无奈的放弃了。他害怕他睡着时会看到的景象。没有Steve在这里，他如果睡着了会怎么样？  
  
他会梦到什么呢？  
  
或许如果他更在意一些的话，他会对在濒死之后还能觉得疲惫感到奇怪。在阿富汗、在方舟反应堆之前，他基本是靠肾上腺素维生的。肾上腺素是他唯一的动力，让他忘记困倦和疲惫。在那过后，Obadiah和Vanko给了他支撑下去的动力。一个简单的想法——如果他屈从于他的身体限制的话，就会有人受伤——让他保持清醒。他知道这一点，所以哪怕他很累，也依然不敢多休息。  
  
现在，他的病已经痊愈了，外星人和邪神的威胁也已经解除了，他感到他的意志开始不受他的控制了。  
  
困倦并不在意他是否会做噩梦，是否会很快就尖叫着醒来。困倦无差别地对待任何人，在几分钟之内就席卷了他的全身。  
  
梦和幻想中的痛苦很相似。闪回一些记忆中的片段，毫无逻辑。  
  
 _胸口像被针扎了似的疼，最近他的胸口一直都在痛，越来越痛，但是他还是继续无视了这一点，就像他无视JARVIS近来毫无希望的语调一样。_  
  
 _远处有人正在虐打一个无辜的沙包。金发、全身都是肌肉——帅气，当然了，但是明显对他没有兴趣。这没什么大不了的——他是Tony Stark。他之前也不是没有被拒绝过，并不是很经常，但也不算什么大新闻。_  
  
 _在晚会上又见到了那个人，他在注视着他的同时又在无视他。这很容易发现，只要你能注意到他眼睛流露出来的情绪和他脸上的其他部位并不一样，他的眼里充满了目的性，而他的笑容却不带任何感情。_  
  
 _他说他叫Steve。但是他没有告诉他他真实的姓。_  
  
 _大大的蓝色眼睛瞪着几千个闪光灯，Tony用Pepper开了个玩笑，终于让他放松了下来，他第一次对他露出真诚的微笑。_  
  
 _Tony觉得他已经习惯了Steve的微笑了。_  
  
 _Steve站在工作室的门外，似乎是在直直地盯着他——其实，确实如此……Tony那时居然没有注意到，他真是个傻瓜。_  
  
 _有人在他耳边暖言细语，温柔地抚摸他的身体。一阵慰藉席卷了他疲惫的身躯。_  
  
 _他感到痛苦的时候，总是把自己沉溺在酒精里。他想起来那晚一个温暖的身体靠在他的身旁，这种感觉很奇怪——但是那些记忆忽然变得鲜活了。他想起来他蹭着Steve的身体，炙热的呼吸喷发在更加炙热的身体上。他还想起来他坠入了爱河——这个，他从未真正忘记……_  
  
 _这个组合很奇怪：使人心安的保证、流露出私情的微笑、缱绻的抚摸、渐渐减缓的疼痛，他的身体适应了新反应堆。他觉得振金是唯一能够救他的东西也许真是天意注定。_  
  
 _人生，处处都是低潮。在他的梦里，他想要尽力挽留那些简单的日子，但是现实却给了他一记重击。他的幻觉变成了背叛和伤害，但是在这片黑暗中还是有一丝亮光的：他忽然意识到，在他的内心深处，怀疑和不安只是远处模糊的景象。Steve曾经……现在也是……一直在他身边，他一直都在，永远都在。_  
  
 _每一个闪回的记忆都在提醒他一个他从来没有勇气大声说出来的事实。_  
  
 _他不是一个人。有人爱他。_  
  
 _Steve的微笑消失了，但是他感觉他依然还在。然后他看见了核弹，然后是一片黑暗，然后就什么都没有了。他在下降，但是他不知道他会降落在那里，或者会不会降落。他再一次被拉进一片虚无之中。_  
  
直到闹钟尖利的响声刺破了寂静。  
  
一声。  
  
两声。  
  
Tony猛地惊醒过来，喘着气，用手捂着胸口，身体一阵剧烈的痉挛。有人在他耳边低声咒骂了一句，然后关掉了闹钟，他过了一会儿才意识他胸口上还放着另外一只手。  
  
“放松，”一个声音在他耳边轻声说。床垫忽然沉了下去，两只有力手臂环住了他。他感到Steve的胸膛紧贴着他的，他能感受到Steve平稳的呼吸，于是他尽力让自己跟上Steve的节奏。“呼吸。你在这里。你没事了。在这里。呼吸。”Steve的话像是咒语，安抚了他慌乱的心，他照做了。  
  
“对不起，”Steve低声说，他的脸沐浴在方舟反应堆柔和的蓝光里。“我应该早点来的。”  
  
Tony喘着气说：“JARVIS说我……可能患有恐慌症。”  
  
Steve点点头，他们的额头撞到了一起，他的嘴唇扫过他满是汗液的皮肤。“我知道，他告诉我了。所以我提早回来了。”  
  
Tony摇摇头，微微后退了一些。“他不该告诉你的，”他小声说到，抓着Steve的运动衫把他拉近一些。“你不用着急的。”Steve应该知道这绝对是一句大谎话，但是他还是得说。  
  
“我想要早点回来。”Steve的呼吸扫过Tony的脖颈，让他浑身颤抖起来。“我想你。”Steve弯下腰吻他的脸颊。  
  
他探询地盯着Tony的脸看了一会儿，然后他开始用手抚摸他的喉咙，Tony感觉他全身都无法动弹了。Steve很长时间没有抚摸他了，原始的情感从胸口袭来，马上就要从他的嘴唇喷薄而出，爆发出感激的呜咽、相互的爱慕和快慰。他需要Steve在这里，他需要和人说话，需要感受到Steve的皮肤贴紧他的，而Steve就在这里。  
  
Steve的手指好奇地探索他的身体，一根拇指从他裸露的胸口探到了他的脖颈，留下了一路的鸡皮疙瘩。  
  
“唔，”Tony低声说，闭上了眼睛。Steve的手指现在摸到了他的脸颊，摩擦过他的嘴唇，匆匆扫过他的眉毛，然后轻轻地擦过他的鼻子。Tony想要笑，但是接下来Steve用一只手穿过了他的头发，温柔地按摩他的头，他几乎要散架了。  
  
“我们现在就做吗？”Tony问，露出一个狡黠的微笑，他感到Steve的另一只手滑到了他内裤的边缘处了。“我要和美国队长做爱了，我得把这个消息告诉谁，或许开一个新闻发布会什么的……”他抵着Steve的脖子喘着气，慢慢地上下晃动他的身体。  
  
Steve呼出一口气：“你现在就在想着这个吗？美国队长的那部分？我还依稀记得你为了这个冲我吼来着。”  
  
“我能怎么说呢？”Tony狡黠地笑了。“我发现的时候，不知道是该冲你吼还是在那里当场就干翻你。”  
  
“我会选后一个的。”他的手摸到Tony的下巴，让他的头抬起来，终于吻上了他。天，他真怀念亲吻Steve的感觉。  
  
“我想要你好久了，我们这么久都没有做真是太不可思议了。我感觉被生活欺骗了。”Tony在他的嘴里喘着气，哄骗他把手臂伸到他脖子后面。  
  
Steve点点头，开始用手指疏理他的头发。“同感，”他呻吟一声，弓身压在Tony身上。“我们怎么——我是说……你想要……”  
  
“是的。怎么样都可以，”Tony说，开始舔他的脖颈。“你想要怎么样都可以。真的。你说跳，我只会问你多高。”  
  
“这和跳高有什么关系？”  
  
Tony咯咯笑了。“我也不知道。我觉得我的脑子是被卡住了吧。你想要怎么样，Steve？告诉我。”  
  
Steve皱起了眉毛。“我不知道……”  
  
“你想操我吗？我喜欢这样。或者我操你也可以。或者如果你想的话，我们也可以就这样继续下去。我哪儿都不会去的，Steve。只要你不厌烦，我就会一直纠缠着你……”  
  
“永远不会，”Steve毫不犹豫地说道。  
  
“好吧，”Tony说，他的语气虔诚。“重点是——我们有时间。如果你想的话，我们可以慢慢来。我可以吸你，或者我们互相手淫。真的，我不介意我们怎么做，只要我可以用非常不正当的方式摸你就行。”    
  
“我想要，”Steve承认道，他的脸略微有些红。“你刚才说的那些我都想要。我也可以等，但是如果你想要的话，我想要你……”  
  
“那么你就可拥有我，”Tony立刻答道。他们再次慢慢地拥吻，呼吸着对方身上的气息。然后Tony似乎又想到了什么，他后退了一些，挑起眉毛，“你说要我的意思是操我，是吧？只是确定下我们想法是否一致。”  
  
Steve笑了，用他的额头贴紧Tony的。“交会对你来说太过时了吗？”  
  
Tony哼了一声。“你想怎么说都行，伙计。”  
  
“那么让我交会你。”Steve俯身悄声说。  
  
Tony点点头，开始啄Steve的嘴唇。然后他又抽身退回去一些，摇头说道：“不对，这太小粉红了。我觉得现在应该有蝴蝶和仙子绕着我们飞。你准备了玫瑰花瓣吗Steve？还有蜡烛，肯定要有蜡烛的。其实，Pepper认识一个乐队，可以给我们弹《欢乐颂》伴奏——”  
  
Steve用一只手捂住了他的嘴，翻了个白眼。“你真是个疯子，你知道是吧？”  
  
Tony笑了，他开始舔Steve的手掌，直到他把它拿开。“是的，不过你也很清楚，‘选美特工’。你大概有一个文件夹里面都写满了我的性格缺陷吧。”   
  
Steve清了清喉咙，把目光移开了一小会。“我没有。”  
  
他绝对有。真有趣。Tony后退一些，仔细研究着Steve。然后他想到了什么。“那么……你在执行任务之前背下的关于我的东西……”  
  
“Tony。”  
  
“……你看了我的性爱录像了吗？你是不是出于研究的目的观看了我的裸体？你有没有做笔记？性战略计划？高潮图表？”他大笑了起来，Steve把他压到了床垫上。  
  
“Steve……”他喘着气说。“告诉我。”  
  
“我看过那些录像，”他承认道。“看过一次。但是我现在不想回忆你和别人做爱的样子。”  
  
“你喜欢吗？”  
  
“Tony，别这样，”Steve耳语道，他忽然感到一只手覆上了他的阴茎，上帝，他都没意识到Steve已经脱掉了他的内裤，不愧是“秘密队长”。“给我这个。”  
  
他感觉如此真实。Steve的气息飘进他的鼻孔，Steve的手按压揉捏着他的全身。他很久没有被人这么抚摸过了，很久没有人用手握住他的老二了。天，他都完全忘记这是什么感觉了。  
  
“让我来提醒你，”Steve在他耳边低语。他才意识到他刚才在自言自语，但是他停不下来——Steve的嘴唇添上了他的脖颈，在他皮肤上留下一个又一个香甜的吻，Tony觉得他的内脏开始翻滚起来。Steve手掌的抚摸……天哪……他好久没有过这种感觉了……  
  
“Steve……”  
  
“我在这儿，”Steve保证道。他的声音像是坏掉了，而Tony甚至都没有碰他。“我会一直在这儿的。”  
  
实话说，过去一年里他很少想到性爱——直到某个固执的军人闯入了他的生活——而他现在感到有些紧张。这太可笑了，Pepper如果知道的话可能会当场笑死，但这是真的，而且他对此无能为力。不过，对于他而言是一年，对于Steve来说可能就更久了。他得非常小心，即使他现在只想要紧紧抓着Steve的老二然后好好回想真正的活着是什么感觉。  
  
但是他也非常清楚现在这一刻的意义。他知道他们走了多久才走到今天这一步。他差一点就会失去这一切。因为和他在一起的是Steve：他的手指摩擦着Steve的皮肤，他的胸膛贴着Steve的心脏，他的目光和Steve的对视着。Steve——无论是Rowan还是Rogers——在他走每一步时都在他身边，这个认知让他感到有些喘不过气。  
  
“真不敢相信，”他抓住Steve的手，让他停止了在他阴茎上的动作。虽然这种感觉非常棒，但是他希望他们的第一次能比一个手活要更特别一些。  
  
“我也是，”Steve诚实地答道，他读懂了Tony的意思，举起了他的手臂。Tony先脱掉了他的神盾制式衬衫，然后是他的白色T恤。  
  
Steve的手指笨拙地想要拉开前裆的拉链。他过一会儿才意识到Steve正在努力脱掉自己的衣服，他的身体也同样抖得厉害。Tony露出一个温柔的微笑，把Steve的手腕抓到他的嘴边，轻轻吻了吻他的手掌。“这个让我来，”他说。  
  
“对不起。我不知道该怎么做。我从来没有……和男人做过——”Steve承认到。  
  
Tony摇摇头。“现在别说这个。你知道我想要这个有多久了吗？”他解开Steve牛仔裤的扣子，把牛仔裤和内裤一起拉了下去。他往下看了一眼，对于他看到的东西非常满意，然后他抬头看到Steve不安的蓝眼睛。  
  
Steve有些紧张地笑了笑。“这正是我的意思。我一直以来都抱有这些幻想，但是我之前的唯一一次是在二十岁的时候，而现在我已经是个百岁老人了。”  
  
Tony窃窃笑了。“才不是。”  
  
“差不多。”  
  
“说真的，Steve。你有什么可担心的？”他问，Steve终于把他的裤子从腿上扯掉了，让他们的身体贴到了一起，Steve赤裸的身体贴紧了他的……操，他意识到他在Steve怀里的时候就开始硬了，而现在，他的阴茎被压在他们的身体之间，摩擦着Steve的勃起——他觉得他要失控了。  
  
Steve小声说道：“我想要为你做到最好，我希望你能享受这个……”  
  
“不要担心了，”Tony说，他上下抚摸着Steve的手臂。“我爱你。真的爱你。这种话我不会用来开玩笑的。”  
  
Steve的担忧减少了一些，但是依然还有。“我知道。我也不是开玩笑的。”  
  
Tony点点头，然后倾身开始劫掠Steve的唇舌。Tony从生活中学到的最重要的一课，就是很少有事情可以不通过实践来证明，因此他知道要打消Steve的顾虑只有让他直面问题。  
  
几分钟以后，Steve就没有一点儿纠结了，他热切地吻着Tony，他的手好奇地探寻着Tony身上的每一寸土地。终于，Steve喘着气放开了他。“Tony……”  
  
Tony气喘吁吁地答道：“嗯，要你……就现在。”  
  
Steve点点头，然后瞬间Tony就被Steve压倒在床上，他俯在Tony的两腿间，他亲吻Tony脖颈的时候，阴茎不断摩擦着Tony的身体。“你真美，”Steve小声说，他的唇掠过Tony的小胡子，然后吻上了Tony的唇，最后向下开始攻略他的喉咙。他感到Steve的手指抚过反应堆的边缘，意外地发现他竟然喜欢这种感觉。  
  
或许他已经相信Steve了。  
  
“和我讲讲你的任务，”他说。  
  
Steve恼怒地呻吟了一声。“什么？现在吗？”  
  
“我没办法……不去想这件事。”  
  
“现在这已经无关紧要了，Tony。我在这里。”  
  
他朝Steve做了个鬼脸。“我知道。我逼迫JARVIS把他知道的都告诉我了。顺便说下，我知道盾的事了。很感谢你那么想。但是我也知道你之前有点讨厌我，我只是……”他叹了口气。“我不想知道神盾局给你的资料上写了什么关于我的鬼话，这没关系。我只是——我要知道。”  
  
他在想到Steve讨厌他的时候胃部痉挛了一下，但是他现在不想沉浸在消极的想法中。相反，他把注意力集中在能维持这种良好气氛的事情上。“你可以先从生日吻痕开始。”他向上挺了挺臀部，让他们的阴茎相互摩擦。天，超级士兵的躯体温热健硕，而这幅躯体是属于他的，可以供他探索，至少眼下是的。  
  
“哦，天哪，”Steve呻吟一声，弓身压在他身上。他的手抓着Tony的小臂，牙齿轻啄Tony的下唇。“再做一次。”  
  
Tony咧嘴笑了。他现在终于感觉有点找回自己了。他有些得意，当然他想要再看到Steve刚才的表情。“做什么？”他回答道，然后再次用他的阴茎擦过Steve的。“这样吗？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
Tony照做了，他挺胯撞击了好几次，直到他们都气喘吁吁的了。“告诉我，”他又想了起来，他伸出左手摸着打开了床头柜的抽屉，摸索了一阵后终于找到了他想找的东西。  
  
他把润滑剂放到Steve手上时感到他颤抖了一下。Tony挑起眉毛，把安全套举到Steve眼前。  
  
Steve盯着铝箔包装袋看了一会儿。“不能得病，”他喘着气耸了耸肩。  
  
“是的。”他松手让套子掉到了床垫上。“我无所谓，”他想了想说道。Steve捏了捏他的双球，然后又用手握住了他的阴茎，这让他发出了一声细小的呻吟，Steve接着开始缓慢地撸动起来。“Steve，告诉我，”他呜咽着说。  
  
Steve深深叹了口气。“我第一次在新闻上看到你，是被解冻两星期之后。就是你宣布你是钢铁侠的那场新闻发布会。神盾炸锅了。我后来也没再听见Fury骂出过这么狠的脏话……”  
  
他听见盖子被打开的声音，然后Steve小心地碰了碰他的入口。“这样可以吗？”Steve问到，他的一只手臂环过Tony的左膝，他的头埋在他颈窝里。“你的感觉真好。”  
  
Tony轻笑了一声，摩擦着Steve的脖颈。“通常你要先进来然后再说这句话。”  
  
Steve朝他咧着嘴笑了。他的手慢慢地摩擦着Tony的阴茎，他的臀部浅浅地擦着他的大腿，好吧……感觉确实不错。实际上，感觉棒极了。  
  
“我在一个月以后接到了这个任务。他们告诉我说你的行为不太正常，他们想要一个人到你身边来看着你。”  
  
Tony想要低声地哼一声，但是Steve在这时插进了一根手指，结果就变成了一声长长的呻吟，这种感觉太奇怪了，他太久没这么做过了，都忘记一开始会有多奇怪了。“我怎么不正常了？”他哽咽着说。  
  
Steve把手指插进去，又抽出来，覆在他的入口，轻轻拍了拍，然后又再次深入了进去。等Tony的喘息略微平稳了之后，他开始慢慢地抽插起来。  
  
“你在了结事情。开始是创立新的基金会，重新举办了Stark Expo，然后是Pepper……他们不知道你到底怎么回事。我觉得Fury有点担心你。”  
  
Steve伸进了第二根手指，Tony不禁呻吟了起来。Steve开始把手指张开比成剪刀状，他已经无法清楚地思考了。“停，”他喘着气说，Steve的另一只手又握住了他的阴茎。“我快要到了。我想要先感觉到你……”  
  
“真美，”Steve轻声说道，他现在空闲的那只手抓住了Tony的胳膊，然后他们的手掌握在了一起，十指相交。他感觉他像是从一个梦境中被重新唤醒了，不对，这也不足以概括全部，他感觉他是重生了，跌跌撞撞地走进一个他早已遗忘的世界。Steve紧紧抓着他，他如果不是因为回到家而感到无法抑制的愉悦的话，他会在Steve每一次抽出手指时都哭出来。  
  
“我忘记了，”Tony低声说，现在愉悦真正开始充斥他的身体。“我忘记……这是什么感觉了。”  
  
“唔，”Steve回答到，他开始亲吻他的脸颊，用鼻子蹭他的下巴。Tony感到他的后穴紧紧拥住了Steve的手指，被扩张开，发出欢迎的信号，而且他知道Steve肯定也感觉到了。“什么感觉？”  
  
“什么感觉？”他怔怔地复述道。他空闲的手抚上Steve的脸颊，Steve立刻就开始吸允他的手指。“我感觉……我敞开了。”  
  
“是好的敞开吗？”Steve问，轻轻咬着他的指尖。他的阴茎懒懒地摩擦着Tony的大腿，他安静的喘息拂过Tony的脖子，这简直是Tony听过的最美好的声音了。Steve的牙齿咬上了他的指腹，Tony抬起头来冲着他笑了，他也笑了起来。“告诉我这很好，Tony。”  
  
听到这句话，Tony咬着嘴唇微微抬起身体，他吻了一下Steve的唇，然后开始在他的手指上操他自己。这并不算太困难，但是释放出他已经快要烧起来了的信号，他知道Steve肯定也感觉到了。“这很棒，但是我还想要更多的，”他恳求道。  
  
然后Steve插进了第三根手指——不知道是有意还是无意的——准确地摩擦到了他的前列腺，Tony的身体弓了起来，尴尬的尖叫卡在他的喉咙。“操，”他呻吟着说。“哦，老天，Steve，告诉我，我没办法——随便告诉我点什么。”  
  
“我从来没有讨厌你，”Steve说，他声音中的紧张反而让Tony放松了些。“当然了，你很轻易地让我在一开始的时候并不喜欢你，但是我从来不……Pepper有一次告诉我她和Rhodey和Happy都是出自各自的理由留在你身边，而如果我想的话，也得自己找到自己的理由。”  
  
Steve的抽插更加急迫了，他把手指分开，Tony的整个身体跟着他的节奏摇晃起来，Tony除了紧紧抓住他什么也做不了。“你找到了吗？”他过了一会儿问道，天哪，Steve的嘴唇到处游走，探索他的胸膛，在他的皮肤上留下标记，用舌头挑逗他的乳头。  
  
“找到了，”Steve低声说道。他抬起头，额头抵住Tony的额头。他的眼睛像是一汪清澈的湖水，里面未知的区域遍布了宝藏，而现在他可以尽情探索。“你就是我的原因，”他温柔地说道。“你的全部，你想要藏起来的，和你公开展示出来的——你就是我需要的唯一的原因。”  
  
Tony几乎要射出来了，他堪堪控制住。他感到一阵幸福的电流穿过全身，Steve的手指最后抽插了一次，然后从他体内退出。他饥渴地舔舔他的嘴唇，把腿分开，让Steve伏在他的两腿中间。  
  
“我爱你，”Tony热切地说道，他的呼吸急促。  
  
“我也爱你。”Steve实在是美极了。他的胸膛起伏，他的眼神里没有任何杂质。然后，他缓缓地进入了Tony，有那么一瞬，所有的一切都静止了。  
  
Tony一直都知道，非常清楚地知道，一生中只有很少的几个瞬间，可以重新定义一个人，而这就是其中一个。他在搜寻了这么多年之后，在他受尽了折磨，差点就要死去之后……这个人只是简单地靠近他，就有能够带走他全部痛苦的力量。  
  
Steve很大，大得惊人，他的阴茎充满了他的后穴，他之前从没想到他可以被撑得这么开，Tony尽力包裹住他，抓住他，夹住他，尽量把他吸得更深一些。  
  
“哦，天，”Steve喘着气，把手放在Tony的头旁边。“Tony……我的天。”  
  
Tony呻吟一声，跟上着Steve的节奏。“操，Steve，这很快就要结束了……”  
  
Steve点点头，弯腰亲吻他的嘴唇，他的手现在揉着他的头发。他慢慢加快了速度，紧紧注视着Tony的每一个反应。  
  
他在达到高潮的边缘时双球一紧，但是他现在还不想射，他想要先看到Steve颤抖着失控。他想要看到愉悦席卷他的全身，让他浑身颤抖，除了Tony的体温外什么也感受不到。直到他把失去了七十年的痛苦抛到脑后，把注意力放到当下。  
  
“我爱你，非常爱你，”Steve在他的唇边低声说道，他的动作更加用力了，更加充满了渴望。他的眼睛睁得大大的，嘴巴微张，让Tony忍不住想要去亲吻。他的动作越来越快，Tony忍不住在他每次撞击到前列腺时呻吟出声。  
  
“操，”他呻吟着说，他的手紧紧抓着床单。  
  
“你快到了，是吗？”Steve问道，他的目光狂野，Tony用力地摇摇头，他的臀部弓起，因为“快到了”不足以形容他现在的状况——他是挣扎在生命线上。  
  
“你的老二太棒了，你太棒了……我爱死这个了，我本来不确定的，太久没有做了，但是现在我确定了，天，爱死了……”  
  
Steve吻住了他，他立刻热切地回应，用牙齿咬着他的嘴唇，舌头相互交缠在一起，在Steve嘴里呼出一小口气。Steve的一只手又握住了他的，另一只手向下握住了他光滑的柱身。他现在处在快感的边缘，每一次用力的撞击都让他更近一步，Steve撞击得恰到好处。快感逐渐积累，越来越强烈。他就要……  
  
“St-Steve，”他呻吟着，然后他就高潮了。他感到他的后穴紧缩，精液从阴茎喷发而出，他的身体像是会永无休止地震颤下去。他强迫自己在高潮时睁开眼，并且随即就得到了奖赏。Steve在他身上，眼睛瞪大，他的身体抗拒了片刻，然后倾泻而出，他也高潮了。Steve俊美的脸上欢愉的表情被Tony尽收眼底，然后牢牢刻进了记忆里。  
  
过了一会儿，Steve把他的脸埋进Tony颈窝。他叫喊了出来，牙齿陷进了他的皮肤，他的嘴唇吸允着他。他身上的每一块肌肉都锁紧了，他剧烈地颤抖着，射在了Tony体内。  
  
他听见了他的名字，但是他没有回应。他说不出话来，只能轻轻拍着Steve的头发。等他稍微平静下来，他开始在他耳边喃喃细语，告诉他他有多棒，告诉他他会一直永远为他做到最棒。  
  
有那么一会儿他们都心满意足地没有说话，然后他听见Steve冲着他的脖子嘟囔着什么，忽然间他的身体就开始剧烈地颤抖起来。  
  
“你说什么？Steve？”Tony问，扭头想要看Steve的脸。  
  
Steve全身因大笑抖动起来，他仰起身，“我说：现在你有你的生日吻痕啦。”他的舌头再次碰到了他的脖子，舔着那块肯定已经发红了的皮肤。  
  
Tony咯咯地笑了。“好吧，我希望它能配我开‘我和美国队长做爱了’新闻发布会时穿的衣服。”  
  
Steve咧着嘴露出一个微笑，微微抬起身，亲爱的老天，他又硬了是不是？他还在Tony屁股里，已经又硬了。这也太不公平了！  
  
“如果不配的话，”Steve说道，露出一个得意的微笑，他开始轻轻晃动他的臀部。“我还可以再试一次。”  
  
Tony因为过度的刺激呻吟了起来，但是他还是不自觉地跟着Steve的节奏开始晃动身体。他没办法这么快就重新硬起来，但是这也阻挡不了他。  
  
这一次，他们一刻也没有打断注视着彼此的目光。Tony非常，非常确定这就是他一直以来注定要走的道路。现在，他脚下的路光滑平坦，只等着他踩上新的脚印。  
  
这段路等着他们一起来走。  
  
他们蜷缩在彼此怀抱里，心里充满了爱意和满足，整个世界都不再一样了。  
  
无论什么时候，他都不会把Steve的爱视作理所当然。


	9. 尾声

Steve

  
Steve把摩托车停下的时候，Tony表情奇怪地看着他，似乎是若有所思。Steve不是很清楚他为什么忽然换上了这个表情，毕竟过去几天一切顺利。当然了，并不是说一切都很美好，委员会问的一些问题，可以说是直击要害，而另一些则是突破下限了，但是Steve觉得，最终的结果还是值得这些麻烦的。  
  
Steve现在回想起来还是觉得有些奇怪，五天之前，他还是一个人呆在这间华盛顿的旧公寓里。他那时不知道他和Tony算是什么，他那时觉得万分的孤独。  
  
现在，Tony正贴着他的后背，手指陷在他的皮夹克里。当Steve转过身看着他时，他脸上烦躁的表情消失了，露出了一个温暖的微笑，Steve依然有点不敢相信那是对他露出的微笑。他不会原谅自己给Tony带来的伤害，但是他也不会忽略他们是怎么走到今天这一步的。  
  
毫无疑问，这是Steve一直以来所期待的，但是即使是现在，他每当想起他有多么幸运时都觉得心要融化了。每当他想起Tony正在他身旁时，都觉得这真是一个奇迹。  
  
他觉得很不可思议，一年的时光竟能如此巨大地改变一个人。Steve知道有的时候必须用积极的心态来面对和适应变化。比如说注射血清的时候，比如说在冰冻了七十年被解冻的时候。这些都改变了他——他觉得可以说是朝好的方向——但是没有什么事情如此剧烈地改变了他的内心。当然，过去的一年里Tony也发生了很大的变化。他们从天差地别的两个地方走来，但是却在中间的某一点相遇，相知，现在一起稳步向前走着。  
  
不过，等Steve站起来把Tony也拉下来的时候，他脸上又浮现出了烦躁的神色。  
  
他叹了口气，瞥了Steve一眼。“没什么，”他说，不耐烦地指了指楼梯的方向。  
  
Steve翻了个白眼，决定这一次放过他。“当然了，”他说着，走上了楼梯，他敲了敲扶手，Tony安静地跟着他。  
  
“我得先警告你，”Steve把玩了一会儿钥匙，然后说道，他很明显又打断了Tony的沉思。“我这里没有什么装修。没有电视，床是单人的，所以如果你期待——”  
  
Tony露出一个安抚的笑容，握住他的一只手。“这没关系的，Steve。”  
  
“你确定？”Steve咧开嘴笑了，他打开门。“这可能会令你大吃一惊的。最后的机会。我们现在还是可以去定丽思卡尔顿的套房……”  
  
“真有趣，”Tony吹着气说。“你在这儿。我也在这儿。对我来说这就足够了。”  
  
Steve停下来，倾身吻上Tony的嘴唇。“这感觉太不真实了，”他说，后退一些又在他额头上留下一个吻。“我从没想到能和你一起来这里。从没想到你会……”原谅我。但是他说不出口，因为他不知道Tony是不是真的已经原谅他了。  
  
“我知道。我也是。”Tony叹了口气，然后他走进了门厅。“我们能不能……今晚不要谈这些严肃的话题？我知道你觉得很内疚，我也知道我们还有很多要问题要解决，但是现在光是想起这些都让我觉得累死了……我只是……今天真是不好过。”  
  
一阵沉默，然后Steve终于点了点头。“好，”他答道。“当然了。请进。欢迎光临寒舍。”  
  
Steve带着Tony把他公寓的三间房间都走了一圈，Tony看起来有些心不在焉，他只是把他的包放到了旁边的柜台上。  
  
“我计划着什么时候去买一张新的床，”他说，他们刚刚扫了一眼他的卧室。“我知道你喜欢多准备一间卧室……”他的喉咙像是被卡住了，他低头看着地板。自从在纽约的那一晚后，他们其实并没有……再做过了。听证会实在是太耗费精力了，以至于到了晚上他们都毫无心情，倒头就睡。  
  
不管他们有多么爱对方，Steve看到了Tony眼中的疲惫，他知道今晚也不会有什么不同。  
  
Tony笑了出来，他先看了一眼床，然后又看向Steve。“我确实喜欢大床，因为你是个床霸，Rogers。”  
  
Steve取笑回去。“我才不是。你只是喜欢大床而已。”  
  
Tony大声地哼了一声。“你当然这么说了。”他又看了一眼，然后耸耸肩。“还，呃……不错，或者说……比我想象的要好一点，你知道的，对于神盾宿舍来说。不过对于你来说好像小了点。”  
  
Steve耸耸肩，他走向冰箱。“只有我一个人时候还好……”他说道，他擦了擦脖子，看着冰箱里的东西，里面……好吧，只有几瓶水，一些奶酪，还有一盒应该已经不能吃了的面条。  
  
Tony走到他身后，俯身抱住Steve蜷缩的身体。“还好现在你不是一个人了，是吧？”他轻声说，吻了吻他的脖颈。他沉默了一会儿，当他再次开口的时候，声音里透着一丝紧张。“我不打算继续呆在华盛顿了。纽约有一整座大厦等着我呢，所以……如果你在这里也没什么事情了的话……”  
  
Tony故意没把这句话说成一个问句，而是有些含糊其辞，想要表现出他不在意Steve会做出什么样的决定。如果是在几个月以前，他会觉得被狠狠地刺中了，但是现在，他只是觉得有些可笑。所以，Tony是为了这个心情不好……担心Steve是不是愿意和他一起回去。  
  
这一次，他决定不配合Tony来玩这种游戏，而是对他实话实说。“如果你允许的话，我想和你一起回去。”  
  
Tony贴着Steve的后背笑了笑，点点头。他接过Steve递过来的一瓶水，然后打开了盖子。“又是一个明天要讨论的话题，是吧？”  
  
Steve关上了冰箱门。“所以幸好我们余生还有很多时间可以来谈这些话题。”  
  
Tony听到这句话时嘴角翘得更高了，眼里闪过了一些Steve不太明白的东西。他把Steve的下巴压下来，让他们对视。Tony脸上和善的表情令他安心了一些，但是他依然感觉如履薄冰。几天以前发生的那些事情，Tony对他说的那些话，Tony的愤怒——他现在仍然感觉这一切像是一场梦，而他可能随时会醒过来。然后一切都会回到过去，回到只有他一个人，独自呆在他的小公寓里的时候。回到他憎恶他自己，憎恶整个世界时候。回到他认识Tony Stark是谁之前。回到Tony爱上他之前，回到Steve意识到他想和Tony共度余生之前。  
  
“停下可以吗？”Tony问道，轻啄了一下他的脸颊。“我简直能听见你思考的声音了。”  
  
Steve叹了口气，喝了一口水。“对不起。只是我今天有些累了。”  
  
Tony嘴角露出了一个讽刺的笑容。“‘有些累’完全不足以形容今天啊，”他说道。“我也不知道我期待什么，但是我再也不想参加听证会了。”  
  
Steve捧起他的脸颊，Tony把身体靠在了他身上，这让他满足得几乎要震颤起来了。  
  
“我只是……讨厌被那些靠着满口胡言走到他们位置上的那些人质问，”Tony说。“我是说，你也听见了Stern是怎么说Bruce的，简直——”  
  
“我知道。现在已经结束了。”Steve把他的瓶子放到柜台上，然后把Tony完全搂在怀里，让他们的胸膛紧贴在一起。他艰难地吞咽一口，想着怎么措辞他的下一个问题，他轻轻摩挲着Tony的后背。“如果我保证我再也不会对你说谎，你会相信我吗？”  
  
Tony把目光移开了。他虽然微笑着但是最终还是摇了摇头。“每个人都会说谎的，Steve。只是你用了特别错误的方法。”  
  
他皱起眉头。Tony真的这么觉得吗？他知道他现在确实无法证明什么，但是……  
  
Tony认真地看着他。“好吧，这是我今天最后一次谈论任何和任务有关的话题。”他深吸一口气。“你很有可能会以很多不同的方式伤害到我，Steve。我不是说你想要这么做，甚至你可能都意识不到自己这么做了，但是我们是人，人就是会如此。我们会搞砸，我们会伤害彼此，然后我们会再试一次。至少我就是这么做的，而如果你想和我在一起的话，也得学着接受这一点。你现在怎么向我保证的不重要。我们要一起来解决我们之间的种种问题，‘从此幸福地在一起’的结局不会自己从天而降的。”他虔敬地吻上了Steve的额头。  
  
Steve的嘴唇紧绷，眼里起了雾，他强迫自己点头表示同意。“对不起，”他在Tony耳边小声说道。“Tony。真是太对不起了。”  
  
Tony垂下眼帘，把他拉进一个充满爱意的吻里。“不，别这样，我不是这个意思……”  
  
Tony的话还没有说完，Steve就吻上了Tony，感受着拥吻Tony的感觉。他手上的皮肤，他西装的布料，他身上有机械和椰子的味道。  
  
此时，此地，只有他们两人。他们唇舌交融，探索着一片他们现在已经非常熟悉的土地。爱上一个人是他所经历过的最温暖的事情，他知道他绝对不会不努力抗争一番就放弃这一切的。  
  
在Tony终于和他在一起时不会的。  
  
Steve之前预料Tony会和他断绝一切关系，然而他却选择了再试一次，这是Steve想都不敢想的……也远超过他所应得的。他能想到的唯一弥补他的过错的方法，就是全心全意地爱着Tony。  
  
“对不起，”他在接吻的间隙语无伦次地说道。“真对不起。我——”  
  
“别，”Tony在他的唇边喘着气。  
  
“我——”  
  
Tony稍稍后退了些，把两只手都放在Steve的脸颊上，仔细看着他。“你有在听我说话吗？我不想再感到抱歉了。我不想你再感到抱歉了。我们有一个多么光明的未来啊，别再抱歉了。”  
  
Steve艰难地吞咽了一口。“我也不想。”  
  
“那就别。就……原谅你自己。”  
  
Steve抖得厉害。“你原谅我了吗？”  
  
Tony露出一个微笑。“我会的。相信我，我会的。”这不是他期望听到的话。诚实地说，这话让他感到一些刺痛，但是他知道他是罪有应得。不过Tony的语气让他的五脏六腑立刻就融化了。因为他听出了Tony语气中的诚恳。Tony会如他所说，有一天，他会原谅他的。  
  
Steve悲伤地笑了笑，他闭上眼睛，把额头埋进Tony的颈窝里。  
  
Tony叹了口气，他的脸颊贴着Steve的金发。“你是个很难忘记的人，Steve Rogers。我不知道自己是在骗谁。你只需要在拳击俱乐部里打打沙包，就可以让我人生天翻地覆。我知道我在天空航母上的时候说了些……不是很好听的话，但是我……”他叹了口气。“我不想想象没有你的生活了。上次的时候我真的几乎死了。”  
  
Steve摇摇头。“你不想的话就不会。”  
  
他感觉到Tony贴着他的头笑了。“只是让你知道。我可是压了很多筹码在这一局里，大兵。”  
  
“很有趣，”Steve哼了一声。然后他抽身对上了Tony的眼睛。  
  
有那么一会儿空气有些凝重，然后Tony转身，看了看他的床。“我想在那里呆几天……或者几星期……如果你不介意的话。”  
  
“累了？”  
  
Tony的嘴角露出一个疲惫的微笑。“然后做些运动。”  
  
“我也是。”Steve瞥了一眼沙发。“那里应该会更舒服一些，如果我——”  
  
Tony举起一只手，摇摇头，低声笑了。“你没有料到我会同意的是不是？”他歪着头。“我告诉过你了——你的床够大。我只是现在什么也不想做了。”  
  
“那让我抱着你？”Steve问道，露出了一个真心的微笑。  
  
Tony重重地叹息了一声。“嗯……好。”  
  
Tony转身走向他放手提包的柜台。他们迅速地换好了衣服，一起躺在了床上，头挨着头，脚贴着脚。Tony静静地看着Steve，似乎是在从他的眼神里寻找什么，似乎他还是不知道要把Steve放在什么位置。Steve无法责怪他。在发生了这么多事情之后，Steve清楚Tony需要时间来想清楚Steve从来没有把自己伪装成另外一个人……想清楚他爱上的那个人并不是一个幻觉。  
  
“你还好吗？”Steve安静地问道，他用他的额头贴紧Tony的，他们的呼吸交错在一起。只是靠近Tony，这种感觉令他沉醉，无论体验过多少次都不够。  
  
而且事情在往好的方向发展了。他和Tony在一起的每一秒，都越来越好了。  
  
Tony困倦地眨眨眼。他们之间有说不尽的话，以及言语之外的无法表达的情感，他们的手指相交，Tony捏了捏他的手，把他拉得更近了一些。“还好。”  
  
Tony看着他的眼神，仿佛是在说这里就是他此刻最想去的地方，Steve知道他们最终会回到他们当初离开的那个地方，然后开启一段新的旅程。  
  
一段更美好的旅程。  
  
但是那是明天的事了。今晚，只有他们两人……中间没有任何阻隔。  
  


* * *

 

_四个月后_

  
就像生活中的所有事情一样，他们花费了一些努力才把这段感情经营了起来。这一点，Steve从一开始就很清楚。从他第一次拿起Tony的资料时，从在拳击俱乐部里他们的目光第一次相遇时，从Tony发现他的真实身份的时候，他就知道这不会简单。确实并不简单。在好的时候，他们会互相取笑对方，也有的时候他们会大吵一架，然后好几天不和对方说话。但是在最后，他们总是会和好。他们在一起的每时每刻，都充满了信任、友谊，和爱。  
  
就像生活中的所有事情一样，现在已经无法回头。之前的每一步已经无法改变，现在只有继续向前。  
  
有的日子比其他的好过，有的日子却几乎击垮了他们。但是几乎所有的日子里都免不了要战斗，免不了要面对敌人。  
  
比如今天就是。  
  
又是一个他们要共同面对的敌人。  
  
Steve跑上屋顶，门立刻打开了。“嘿，”他喊道，然后跑向起降台。  
  
“快点儿，Cap。我们已经错过很多好玩儿的了。”  
  
Tony也向他走去。“那么，”他随意地说，似乎他们并不是要去面对一场会有生命危险的恶战。他的面板依然是打开的，他俯视着Steve，脸上挂着招牌的微笑。Steve很快就发现，Tony穿着战甲的时候喜欢俯视他。Tony语气中的亲切依然让Steve觉得有些不敢相信。“准备好再和满大人来一场猫抓老鼠了吗？”Tony问，他把Steve拉近了一些。  
  
Steve踩上了钢铁侠的靴子，紧紧抓住了钢铁侠战甲肩部的把手。  
  
“和你一起吗？我永远准备着。”  
  
Tony的脸上又露出了一个浅浅的笑。和往常一样，他轻轻拍了一下Steve的屁股，然后才把手放好，带着他们一起飞上天空。  
  
当他们一起飞过纽约上空的时候，Steve感到他的内心非常平静。他之前以为这个世界是不会给像他这样的人再带来平静的。他曾经非常确定这种平静和他一起沉没在海底了。然而，现在，他抱着Tony，他们的身体紧紧地贴在一起，他感到他被治愈了。虽然Tony有些喜怒无常，通常无法维持持久的感情——但是Tony使他平静。  
  
Tony给他注入了活力。  
  
这是一个崭新的开始，一块掉落的拼图终于回到了原位。  
  
Natasha、Clint、Bruce、Thor、Tony和他，复仇者让他们这群最不可能的人聚在了一起，给了他们一种归属感。无论今天会怎么样，无论满大人决定接下来做些什么，他们都会共同来面对。而在此之前，他们拥有彼此。  
  
最终，最重要的是这句简单的承诺。  
  
（完）


End file.
